Twist of Fate
by Candace Marie
Summary: Sequel to DD...Anakin is a Jedi Master raising Luke, Leia and Jinn with his wife, between training the next generation of Jedi and help running the Rebellion how will the galaxy fair as Anakin Skywalker does what he can to raise a family and hold the galaxy together. How will it be for Luke, Leia, and Jinn to grow up in the shadow of their father affect Luke and Leia?
1. Jedi Academy

Jedi Academy

The days passed into weeks and the weeks into months, and the months into years. Many planets were suffering an unease, and unrest as the Empire and Rebellion fought for dominance, the Clone Wars may have ended, but the war had not, this was a new age. An age where there were heroes and there were villains, an age where sacrifices were made, where the greater good was a thing that sometimes made the heroes make deals with those that were once considered their enemies. This was the age of the Rise and Fall of an Empire, of the rise and fall of the Sith. Senator Viceroy Organa inspired the Rebellion, he was co-Chancellor along with Mon Mothma. This was the age of the Jedi Academy in which Master Dooku had been reinstated to the Council, this was the age of Ahsoka's knightship, the age where Anakin Skywalker was a respected Jedi Master, and two special twins were Jedi cadets along with many other important Jedi children. Dantooine was home to the Jedi Academy and the Jedi Order.

Luke and Leia Skywalker were two such cadets at the Jedi Academy on Dantooine. For the past fifteen years they had lived here with their mother and father, attending the Jedi Academy during the day and returning to their home at night. They lived with the Jedi Raven who they called grandfather although his origins dated back much farther than that and their droids Artoo and Three-pio. Next door to them lived their Uncle Obi-Wan and their Aunt Satine and their daughters Mara Jade and Anella Kenobi who were beautiful redheads, they had been married since a month prior to Mara's birth, she was the same age as the twins. Galen Marek lived with Master Kota and he was in the same cadet training class as the Skywalker twins. Ahsoka and Rex had married and they had two younglings, the eldest Skye Tano was a Tortuga-human hybrid with blue eyes and white markings along his orange skin, he had the hair color of Jango Fett, the host of Rex. Their daughter on the other hand was named Nikina Tano and she had human colored skin, headtails, and no markings. They were an interesting breed that was to be sure, a perfect mix of Tortuga and human. Sky was ten years old, five years younger than the twins and Nikana was five. Anakin and Padme had a younger son now, aged five named Jinn Revan Skywalker. Jinn had the Skywalker blue eyes but brown hair like Padme. He was longer in frame than Luke had been at his age leaving the Jedi and Padme to believe he would achieve the height of his father.

Luke's height was a source of contention for him. He was only a few centimeters taller than his younger twin sister. Jinn wasn't but a few heads shorter at five. Luke wanted so much to be a great Jedi like his father, but he feared without his height he would never achieve it. It didn't escape his notice how he was pushed further than any other cadet, how they were harder on him, even his own father. Most days Luke felt like his father didn't speak to him unless it was to correct something he was doing, or to ask his progress at school. Luke and Leia were good friends with many year fifteens that included Galen Marek and Mara Jade. Leia seemed to be the natural leader of the group, often able to talk around the Jedi Masters and Knights getting them out of trouble. It was only when Leia was involved that Luke didn't find himself with extra duties. Luke ignored the thoughts as he ran the five miles that the cadets had to run, sprinting ahead of both his sister and Galen.

"Skywalker, this isn't a race," Galen said good naturedly.

"It is for me," Luke replied as he kept running, leaving the other cadets by at least fifty meters. Luke closed his eyes, breathing and focusing the Force around him. He saw the other cadets, some of them practicing their lightsaber techniques with melee weapons while others had graduated to actual lightsabers, he saw others training with Commander Rex with hand to hand combat, and those training with blasters. When he reached the end of the run, he saw his Aunt, Knight Tano standing in front of him.

"Cadet Luke Skywalker?" she asked him, with a slight frown on her face. "Where is your squadron?" she looked around, feeling the Force signatures through the Force she assured herself there was no danger. Luke stopped running and worked on catching his breathe. "Why have you left your unit?" she asked.

"Knight Tano, I have finished the marathon."

"Without your squadron, Luke?" she asked, her voice filled with patience, as she remembered the words once spoken to her by her master. "This exercise was not meant as a solo mission," she explained. "But as a group. You finish when they finish," she looked around for a droid. "Two-Bee, get Cadet Skywalker some water," she told him, as she led Luke away. "Is there something wrong, Luke?" she asked. "I am not asking you as a Jedi to a cadet, but as an aunt, as a friend."

"No, sir," Luke replied. Ahsoka bit her lip in worry. Was this the boy that would help Anakin defeat the Sith, she had to reach him, he had to understand or both he and Anakin would die.

"Luke," she said, placing a gentle hand on his arm. "We never leave a man behind and in your case, you left your entire squadron behind," she said sadly. "If there is anything wrong, you can tell me," she tried again. Luke held his head high and looked into her eyes.

"No, I'm just here to be the best, sir," he stated clearly. Ahsoka sighed, she had no choice and she regretted what she was about to do.

"Then your whole squadron will have to retake the assessment. We don't allow a man to fall behind. It is our job to train you, to prepare you, not just as Jedi, but to survive. You have failed, Luke, and because of you, your squadron has failed. Go home for the day," she said with a sigh. "I will comm your mother and let her know you will be returning home early. If I were you I would spend the day in meditation," she explained. She lowered her voice. "Don't worry most of us Jedi were reckless at some point or another," she told him, earning a small smile from him. He walked away with the droid escorts and Ahsoka frowned, hoping it was just normal teenage stuff. She picked up her beacon and explained to Padme. "Padme," she said and she heard the Senator's voice.

"Jinn, Jinn stop that, stop that I say," she said, with a laugh as she answered Ahsoka. "Ahsoka, what is it," she asked. "Anakin!" she said with a laugh.

"Padme, it's Ahsoka," Ahsoka explained. "I'm afraid I've had to send Luke home for the day," she explained.

"Shh…Anakin…it's Ahsoka."

"Hey, Snips, what's going on?" he asked. "Are the twins alright?" he asked.

"They are fine, physically, but I'm worried about Luke, Skyguy."

"His scores are exceptional," Anakin replied. "His command over the Force is higher than any I've ever seen, he had received high marks in everything, I don't see the problem," Anakin replied defenseless.

"He is bright, brilliant in fact," Ahsoka agreed. "Like none I've ever trained. Yet, he doesn't wait for his squadron, he is under the impression that he has to do it all alone, and that kind of thinking isn't going to do either of you any help," Ahsoka explained.

"I'll take care of it," Anakin replied, the softness of his earlier voice gone and the voice of a military commander it its place.

"Anakin, be gentle with him," Ahsoka told him as the connection was cut and the rest of the squadron appeared.

Anakin frowned he usually taught some classes on either military tactics or lightsaber combat although he wasn't a regular trainer since he was involved with the Rebellion in such a vast capacity, but today he had taken the day off to spend with Jinn and Padme. He had shown Jinn how to use the Force to throw pillows at Padme which was what had elicited the laughter from her when Ahsoka had called. He had been enjoying a worry-free day until now. Anakin believed he had a good relationship with all three of his children and he couldn't help but ruffle Jinn's hair, he had named him after his father and his ancestor Revan, who was teaching at the Academy. The Empire had their own academies so this had been a fair swap, Anakin thought. There were separate academies within the Rebellion for those that weren't force sensitive.

Both Skywalker twins received very high marks in their studies though some of the instructors were worried about Luke, not his progress but his single-handed determination to be the best. It hadn't escaped Anakin's notice that Luke spent more time on his flight simulations than on his studies though until now Anakin had refrained from mentioning it, who was he to tell someone that there were more important things than flying, but for Luke it was true. Anakin readily acknowledged that he was harder on Luke than he was either Leia or Jinn but that didn't mean that he didn't love him, Anakin did, he loved him with every breath he possessed and would give his last breath to keep him safe from harm, but he knew what was in store in the near future and Luke had to be ready. Flying could wait. Jinn would be starting at the Academy in a few short months which was why Anakin had taken the day off; to spend some time with his young son before he started. Anakin heard the knock on the door and lifted Jinn off his lap where he had crawled up there long lankly legs and all. He reminded Anakin a lot of himself, except for the dark hair, that was Padme. He was a sweet child that one couldn't help but love and Anakin struggled to dislodge his son from around his neck as he heard the droids and Luke.

"Mistress Padme it seems you must sign that Luke has arrived," he heard.

"Jinn, let me up, you impish child," he said at the sparks of what he knew was a plan, brining Anakin back to the days where he had rewired the Temple droids to speak like Master Yoda. Then, with a shrug and a hug Jinn hoped up.

"Dad," he asked, looking up at Anakin with a look of adoration on his face. "Can you show me how to use the flight simulation?"

"Sure, son. Just give me a couple of hours, alright. I need to deal with your brother." Jinn caught Anakin hand in his smaller one.

"Don't be too hard on him," he said, and Anakin was once again aware at how sensitive to people's emotions his youngest son was. Anakin released Jinn's hand and went to face his son who was speeding by him rapidly.

"Luke, where are you going?" Anakin asked, and Luke didn't answer. Anakin sighed and focused the Force around him, stopping his movement. Luke struggled against the grip, and then turned and glared at his father.

"Dad, let me go," he said, his voice calm yet laced with venom.

"Free yourself," Anakin told him, testing him. Luke tried to struggle but was held within the grip of the Chosen One. Padme entered the room.

"Anakin, let him go," she said softly, and Anakin turned to his wife. "Padme, I can't. He can free himself if he wants to," he told her.

"You can let him go," she told her husband, laying a hand on his shoulder.

"No, Padme, I can't," he told her, his voice a little panicked. "Do you believe when he faces the Emperor that he will let him go? Free yourself, Luke," he commanded. "Use the Force, reverse my grip," he told his son, who continued to glare. Anakin's temper was rising. "You aren't even trying," he accused, relaxing his grip to a smaller level. "When we face the Emperor, you have to be prepared, he isn't a Jedi, but a Sith and he will use any means necessary to destroy you, to eliminate you. A Sith by his very nature is evil," Anakin continued, relaxing his grip again, but Luke just stood there waiting testing him. "He's not your father, and he's not a Jedi, he will not go easy on you. Are you just going to stand there and let him kill you?" he asked.

"It's not like you care," Luke replied as Anakin let him go. Anakin turned around stalking out of the room.

"No flight simulations until you can break out of my grasp. Practice your studies, I'll be back," Anakin called using the Force to call his lightsaber to his hand. Why wasn't Luke even trying? What was wrong with him? Should he take him to the healers to be tested? Did he not care that the Emperor was a psychological maniac bent on leaving the galaxy in darkness.

Padme stared after Anakin and turned to Luke. "Is he right, Luke?" she asked as they walked to his room. "Did you even try?" Luke blushed and Padme knew Anakin had been right.

"No, Mom, I wanted too but…"

"But what?" she asked him.

"Nothing I ever do is ever good enough for him," he explained. Padme wrapped her arms around her young son.

"Oh baby," she said as she rocked him as best she could her fifteen year old son. "He's so proud of you. You have mastered every task that has been put in front of you, and you keep up with your lightsabers better than he ever did," she said, in a soothing voice.

"How can I compete with him?" Luke asked. "He is the Chosen One, the Tan, the Hero with No Fear, the Master of Form V, one of the founders of the Rebellion, he brought Master Dooku back from the Dark Side, unfroze the Jedi Grandpa Revan, he's the best star pilot in the Galaxy; he fought in the Clone Wars and saved the Jedi. I'm just his son," Luke bemoaned.

"You are one of the best cadets at the Academy," she told him. "You have one of the highest marks there."

"Not as high as Leia," he said turning away from her.

"And we both know why that is," she said ruffling his hair. "You spend more time of flight simulations than on learning lightsaber combat, or hand to hand combat, or military strategists, or your Jedi lessons."

"Why do I have to fight the Emperor? Why me?"

Padme sighed; this was the part she always hated. "You have a great destiny ahead of you, Luke. When I was your age I was the Queen of Naboo and I had just met your father."

"Mommmm," he bemoaned. "I know this story already."

"So you do," Padme told him. "My point is that nothing is easy at your age. When Anakin was your age we were on the verge of the Clone Wars, and soon after we were married, and we had to hide it. You are very lucky, son, luckier than you know."

"He's always gone, why is he always gone?" Luke raged.

"Luke….is this what this is about, are you angry with your father," she asked, stroking his blonde hair, tugging playfully on his padawan braid, so like his father. He was so much like his father, he didn't even know.

"No, yes, I don't know, Mom. All I know is he is always off doing something exciting and I'm stuck on this rock."

"You are training, Luke. You are still a cadet, when you reach the rank of Padawan you will be paired with a master and then you will go on mission as well, your father has worked hard and continues to work hard, every time he leaves he does so for a better future. Luke, your father loves you very much."

"Not as much as he loves Leia or Jinn," Luke mumbled.

"Luke, I love you, your father loves you. You don't know how happy he was when you and Leia were born."

"I'm sure it was just Leia he doted on."

"Luke Obi-Wan Skywalker, you need to center yourself within the Force and be mindful of your negative thoughts and attitude," Padme told him. "I'll have Three-pio bring you some hot cocoa while you work on your studies," she said, tired of the negativity. After Padme left, Jinn snuck in, hopping on his bed, he slung his legs back and forth.

"Mom's right," he said. "Dad does love you."

"Your just a little kid," Luke said opening his datapad as he looked at the history of the Clone Wars. Anakin Skywalker, he sure got tired of seeing his dad's name. Battle of Geneosis, Battle of Christophsis, was there any battle his father didn't fight in and succeed. Jinn used the Force to float one of Luke's X-wings down.

"Leave that alone, it's a classic," Luke said softly, fire in his voice. Jinn studies in realizing it wasn't an X-Wing but a replica of the _Twilight_.

"Dad found this on his escape to Tantooine…." Jinn thought a minute, "From Teth."

"I know about Tattooine, I was born there," Luke snapped.

"Take it from me," Jinn told him, shrugging off Luke's bad mood. When Luke didn't try, Jinn went for the kill. "Leia could," he told him and before he knew it was snatched a few feet from his hands. Jinn frowned. "What's wrong with you?" he asked. Luke got up and closed his door, and Jinn frowned, that would have been a simple task with the Force.

"My connection to the Force is weakening, not getting stronger."

"That's impossible!" Jinn cried out, "You are a Skywalker. Haven't you heard Master Yoda," Jinn said intoning the Grand Master's voice. "Strong the Force is within your family, your father has it, your sister has it, and your brother has it. Strong the Force has been within your family since the days of the Old Republic."

"This isn't funny," Luke said, sighing.

"Have you seen the healers?" Jinn asked, standing up and pacing, like his father, he couldn't stay still.

"No, I don't want Dad to know," Luke admitted. "And you can't tell him either," Luke replied. "We are brothers and that means you can't rat on me," Luke said quickly. Jinn shrugged, much like his namesake he took things as they came to him, living in the present without worry for the Future.

"Maybe there's some kind of block, it could be subconscious, you should ask Grandpa Revan," he said, as he floated the _Twilight_ back to its place. "Dad's home," he said, skipping from Luke's room.

Anakin's boots were heard throughout the house and instead of dealing with Luke he offered his youngest son some flight simulations. "Want to see how we old space pirates do it, eh, Jinn?" he asked as Jinn used the Force to float up to his father's shoulders. "You won't be able to do that much longer. Let's head to the Academy," he said with a smile as he bent down to kiss Padme firmly on the mouth. "I'll be back soon, angel. Check on Luke for me, will you?"

"I worry about him, Ani. Something just doesn't seem right with him," she said, touching her hand to her forehead as she pushed back stray strands of her hair.

"He's a teenager," Anakin reminded her. "He's just being stubborn, can't imagine where he gets that from," he said, catching his wife around the waist and spinning her around, "Was I any different at his age? Must have given Obi-Wan at least a few gray hair and wrinkles, though I suspect that Mara Jade and Anella are responsible for most of them."

"Ha!" she replied, "I head Obi-Wan say that nothing was worse than dealing with you 'oh chosen one" she teased. With one hand Anakin swung Jinn down and placed him on the floor as he chased his wife around the house, finally pinning her hands on either side of her on the couch. "I give! I give!" she laughed. "Let me up, I have a million things to do before Leia gets home, and you promised our son a flight simulation. I expect you to cash in on the rain check," she said reaching up and kissing him. Anakin's smile grew.

"Don't start something you can't finish, Mrs. Skywalker," he said, helping her up.

"Wouldn't dream of it," she said lowering her hand to the japer snippet around her bosom. Even after so many years, they were still like a couple of newlyweds. Anakin let her up and she looked over her datapad that contained new strategies in the Senate, and new information on the Empire. She voted yes, on the idea of someone stealing the plans for the Death Star, there were rumors of the battle station that could destroy an entire planet, and Padme could only hope that the rumors had been greatly exaggerated.

Unfortunately, she suspected that her husband would volunteer for the job and either Ahsoka or Obi-Wan would go with him. How many nights during Luke and Leia's childhood had she sat up with them or walked outside with them covered in blankets during the winters wondering which planet her husband was on and if he would return to her and the children, even though she heard from him unless he communication was too dangerous, still she worried. Then, Luke had comforted her, had told her of his father's accomplishments and how nothing could truly hurt him, how he couldn't die until he completed his destiny and they all knew that that hadn't happened yet although there had been times he had been hurt or captured. Most of the original clone turned stromtroopers were gone. With the Jedi in possession of the DNA and the antidote the only Clones were ones that were loyal to them and the Rebellion. Padme thought back to Ahsoka and Rex's wedding, how as a wedding gift Anakin had surprised not only Rex but the rest of the Clones with the anti-aging serum. Padme would swear to this day that there had been tears in Rex's eyes and Rex was a wonderful father.

Apparently, it was easier than Padme had ever thought for Clone DNA to mix with humanoid aliens to create children. Cut was but one. There were many Clones here on Dantooine, but Anakin was getting antsy as the time approached to face the Emperor he had come down harder on Luke and moved their Troopers between Onderon and the Star Forge. It was now operating at maximum potential, but Revan had told them it could operate at two hundred percent, though he wasn't sure if there would be any Dark Side effects to stay on the Forge, which was why Anakin rotated them and the Jedi did not stay there. It was too dangerous to a Jedi. Luke and Leia had been there only once, and that was due to unforeseen circumstances forcing Anakin to dock and make repairs.

"Son, where would you like to fly?" Anakin asked Jinn.

"Naboo, can I?" Jinn said and Anakin typed in the coordinates as he explained what he was doing. How long since they had last seen Naboo. Probably a year. He made it a point to either visit or have Rewee and Jobal visit him and the twins, after the horrid experience of his mother's death, he would never keep a family member from another, and he didn't want the Naberrie's to believe that was what was wrong. He thought perhaps he should have Jobal come talk to him, or perhaps he should speak with Jitster, Padme's nephew, perhaps it would be good for Luke. He hoped it would center him. Anakin smiled as he saw Galen, Mara Jade, and Leia walk into the flight simulations. Leia blushed and looked from him to Galen, and Anakin brushed it off.

"How are your studies, Princess?" he asked her. She beamed at him.

"Great, I have the highest marks in the class," she told him.

"I see narcissism is still alive," Galen teased her. Leia stuck her tongue out at him, and Anakin laughed.

"That's not very Jedi of you, Leia," he told her.

"Yeah, your highness," he mawked her. Anakin looked at him sternly, lifting one eyebrow questioning in an imitation of Obi-Wan, though no one but Padme knew it for what it was.

"Cadet Malek, how are your studies?"

"Not as good as Leia's," he replied with a grin. The cadet was mostly serious but he never resisted a moment to tease what some referred to as the Jedi Princess do to both her heritage, her demeanor, and how quickly she had advanced, she seemed everyone's pet.

"Do you kids have any idea who you would like to be your masters once you reach the rank of padawan?" he asked.

"I believe Master Kota will take me as a padawan," Galen said, turning serious. "He has always been like a father to me."

"You couldn't ask for a better Jedi Master," Anakin told him, "Unless of course, you chose my master," Anakin said, bragging a little. "I wouldn't be the man, the Jedi I am today without his guidance, choosing the right master or padawan is a very important decision," he continued. "What about you, Leia?" he asked.

"I'm hoping Aunt Ahsoka will choose me," Leia continued and Anakin realized that his master was now 'one of those old Jedi' though it didn't seem that way. After all of Anakin's teasing Obi-Wan's eyes still laughed and he still retained most of his ginger hair. Anakin didn't really see him as old, he wasn't much older than Anakin was himself, ten standard years or so, but apparently they weren't the cool Jedi anymore, Anakin thought. Or maybe they were nervous of him and Obi-Wan after all so much of the history of the Jedi involved them. "Dad," Leia called, snapping Anakin from his thoughts. "Do you mind if I invite Galen and Mara Jade over?" she asked. Anakin frowned, with Luke's mood it wouldn't be a good idea.

"Actually, Princess why don't you go over to one of their homes today's not a good day with Luke getting in trouble," Anakin replied.

"What happened?" Mara asked.

"I will not discuss that," Anakin replied. "It's Council business," he replied with a grin, and Leia winked knowing that it was a line he used when he wouldn't discuss it.

"Well, we'll just head over to Uncle Obi-Wan's," Leia said, as she hugged Anakin and ruffled Jinn's hair. "You're a natural, baby brother," she told him, with a smile.

"Ask your Aunt Satine," Anakin called after her, but she had already left. Anakin found their force bond and contacted Obi-Wan knowing that Leia had no problem making herself at home invitation or not.


	2. Chapter 2

Assessments

Ahsoka Tano, wife of Admiral Rex, and mother of Skye and Nikana, was on the crux of her life as a Jedi. She would soon accept her first padawan, she was finally going to be someone's master, someone the Force was telling her she knew well. She had always felt a connection with Anakin's daughter, Leia Amidala Skywalker. She reminded Ahsoka of herself when she had first been placed in Anakin's care. She was bold, brash, brave, witty, and very strong within the Force. Ahsoka sighed as she thought of Luke. Something was off with him; she just wished she knew what. She wished he would confide in her, or in someone. Rex put his arm around her.

"What is it sweetheart?" he asked her. She looked at his handsome face; his face was as chiseled as ever, the hair on his head cut in military fashion and dyed blonde. He was like a hero from a HoloDrama, not that she was blind to his faults, many faults he shared with her former master. He was close to his brother Cut and they frequently went out on a boy's knight out with Anakin and Obi-Wan. Of course, there were many days that she, Satine, Padme, and Suu would have a girl's night out, away from the children and men. Unlike Rex's group, Ahsoka was the only one sensitive to the Force. Rex taught hand-to-hand combat and blaster training at the Academy. He was one of the only non-Force trainers that taught, but that made his information no less important to impart.

"The Force is speaking to me," Ahsoka told her husband as she leaned against him.

"And what is it saying?" Rex asked, understanding the ways of the Force better than most.

"I'm to take a padawan soon."

"Do you have any nicknames saved up for him?" Rex asked his wife, whispering into her ears as he nibbled on her headtails. Ahsoka moaned in response.

"It's a her," she answered. "Anakin's daughter, Leia."

"I thought Luke was the big deal," Rex whispered slipping a hand inside the top of her Jedi tunic. Ahsoka moaned and closed her eyes allowing the feeling to overwhelm her as she channeled them back at him, through the Force so that he could feel what she could feel. It made him a better lover, not that he hadn't been great to begin with. She was glad that her younglings had stayed after class at the Academy. "We've got a couple of hours before Skye and Nikana come bouncing into the house," he said as his fingers found her nipple and teased it.

"Whatever will we do until then," she said, taking deep breathes as her breathing became labored.

"I'm sure we will think of something," he said as he freed her breasts from the top and scooped her up in his arms, carrying her and laying her down on the couch, not far away. Ahsoka shivered, the danger of it, the excitement, made her skin tingle. Anyone could walk into their hovel, including her children, and while she didn't want to damage them all she could think of was her husband. When he was around, when he touched her, even with the Force, her brain emptied of thought and she felt like she could fly. She smirked up at him as he gazed down at her taking in her exposed breasts, her skin tight pants, her boots and her headtails. "I hope I affect you as much as you are affecting me," he whispered to her as his hands reached out for her breasts again, molding them, shaping them under his hands.

"You make me feel like I can fly," she told her husband.

"Then fly for me, baby," he whispered as he bent his head and continued with his ministrations. Ahsoka couldn't suppress the groan and the moan as she cried out.

At the Academy, Luke, Leia, Mara, Galen and the rest of year fifteen were having their assessments. If they passed today, tomorrow a master would be chosen for them. Luke and Leia were confident in their scores, they always made the highest marks, but Leia had noticed something…different. There was something off with her bond with her twin; she couldn't read him as easily as she once had. At first, she had thought he had been initially blocking her, a sort of putting her on mute, but as time went on she had noticed that her feats within the Force had weakened, and she couldn't help but believe that it had something to do with Luke. Galen and Mara read the questioned and wondered at the twins high marks, would they ever match them.

Anakin however, was approaching the Council. He sat in one of the vacated seats, having no intention on standing in the middle of the room even if he wasn't on the Council. He had been asked to join the Council many times but had refused. He sat between Revan and Obi-Wan who were on the Council. Also seated were Master Dooku, Master Kit Fitso, and Master Ti, as the rest of the Jedi masters were away on missions for the Rebellion. "Anakin, what is it?" Master Dooku asked.

"You all know my son, Luke," Anakin looked around his seat, "and his special case."

"The boy is reckless," Master Ti said.

"He confuses recklessness with bravery," Master Fitso added.

"He has much heart," Obi-Wan said. Anakin nodded, taking in their opinions.

"What you say is true, which is one of the reasons why he is a special case."

"Have you ever thought," Revan said after a moment, "Perhaps he isn't the Son of Sons, perhaps Jinn is."

"Impossible," Anakin refuted. "The Emperor must be stopped; we cannot wait another ten years to stop him. I'm not a young man, any more," Anakin said, splaying his hands widely. "I cannot take him alone, I need my son to be prepared and to do this I believe he will need not one but two Jedi Masters helping and assisting him. I know this hadn't been done in a thousand years, but this is a special case. My son needs help, he needs guidance, and I don't believe the job can be done alone."

"We will consider this," Master Ti said.

"Are you sure you won't join us on the Council?" Revan asked him.

"My place is not here, my place is out there in the galaxy not sitting comfortable in the Enclave, no offense," Anakin said, as politely as he could.

"I agree with Anakin," Revan said. "Luke is a descendant of mine, and as I am ashamed to say, my legacy is not just a legacy of those strong within the Force, but of those who have touched the dark side. I would do all that I could to spare Luke this fate."

"The Dark Side is a place to be tread carefully, I agree with Master Revan, I would not wish the fate upon Cadet Skywalker, it is not an easy journey and it is not to be tread lightfully."

"And yet you won't give up the Dark Side?" Master Ti asked him.

"It's not I that will not give up the Dark Side but the Dark Side the refuses to let me go," Master Dooku said.

Before Master Ti could continue the argument Revan spoke. "He is right, the Dark Side does not release one easily, but Master Dooku has proven his trustworthiness so let's return to the matter at hand." Anakin sat more patiently that he would have sat fifteen years ago, in the hour that he sat there his mind wondered to Jinn. Was it Jinn or Luke that was the Son of Sons, which son would help he defeat the Emperor. He had already been informed of the Death Star, and its rumored capabilities, even if it was just a rumor, Anakin couldn't sit here on Dantooine while something that dangerous was out there and in enemy hands. He had to go. He hoped Obi-Wan would come with him, but if not he was prepared to infiltrate the Empire by himself; he just dreaded telling his wife. She would worry and even though this wasn't the life he had envisioned when he had asked her to marry him, he knew in his gut that things could have been far worse…far worse. In the end it was agreed and Anakin and Obi-Wan were asked if they thought they could work together to train him since they worked together so well and because Luke knew them both familiarly. Anakin left the meeting, unsure where to go and so let his feet lead him. He stood outside of the Cadet training room and watched the lightsabers swing back and forth. He felt a cold presence behind him, a familiar presence; he had his lightsaber in his hand and ignited before he saw who it was. It was a familiar face.

"Asajj Ventress," he whispered.

"Anakin Skywalker, still as brash as ever I see. And where might I find Kenobi," she looked passed Anakin to see Obi-Wan catching up to him. "Ah, just as I suspected, whenever I find you, Kenobi isn't far behind."

"I'm always having to clean up Anakin's mess, he usually leaves quite a spectacle," Obi-Wan said humorlessly. "Always a pleasure, my dear," Obi-Wan said reaching for her hand. "Anakin please put away your lightsaber." Anakin shrugged and disengaged it, returning it to the pouch on his belt. "And what do we owe the honor, my dear?"

"How would your wife like to see you flirting with me? It's obvious you can't get enough of me?" she stated.

"As charming as ever, I see," Obi-Wan replied.

"If you two are done flirting, I would like to know why and how she got here, and if the Emperor is on to us," Anakin interrupted.

"Always the direct approach, he could use some lessons, my dear Obi-Wan."

"If you've come for Master Dooku," Anakin continued. "He is one of us now."

"He is a Sith," Ventress said, "And once you become a Sith, you don't become a Jedi, the darkness remains within him, it taints him and those around him."

"Nevertheless, he will not be harmed," Anakin replied, steely, his hand itching to draw out his lightsaber.

"Why don't we all head to the conference room, where we can discuss this all there?" Obi-Wan suggested.

"Fine," Ventress and Anakin said at the same time, as they walked Anakin on one side, Obi-Wan in the middle and Ventress on the other. Though Anakin harbored no ill will toward Ventress herself, was grateful to her even, he was angry at what she represented, she was an unwelcome visitor, and if she could find them, who would show up on Dantooine next. Why hadn't he been alerted to her presence? How had she been able to walk through the Academy without being noticed? Anakin used his beacon to contact Rex, who didn't answer, and frowning at the answer he didn't receive, he contacted Cut to look into the matter.

Group Fifteen had finished their assessments ranging from lightsaber contact, to mental skills, to hand to hand combat, to endurance. Master Plo Koon sighed as he picked up Luke's file. He waited as Sha Koon ushered him in, they often worked together, the mental link between them enabling tasks to be completed quickly as well as their strong relationship. They had grown together and now worked side by side. "Uncle Plo will see you know Cadet Skywalker," she said as Luke followed her. She gave him a small smile.

"Take a seat, Cadet," Master Plo said.

"Sir, I would rather stand, if it's alright with you," he said. Master Plo frowned as he made a note.

"That was an Order, Cadet," he said, softly.

"I have spoken with your instructors."

"Sir?"

"Your test scores are very impressive."

"Thank you, sir."

"In the classroom, you are an outstanding cadet, one of the best, but in the field you collapse. You have on several noted occasions left your teammates behind. Son, this is not how we do things at the Jedi Academy," Master Plo said sadly. "I believe you have the potential to become one of the greatest Knights of our Order, one of the greatest that has been trained at the Academy. You have a good background, even a part for your parents; you have merits on your own. You are very kind, you have a huge heart, but you forget the value of your friends and comrades. I have been told that you are reckless, that you confuse recklessness for bravery, actions like that can put lives at risk and our mission as Jedi is to save lives, not put them at risk. As recently as yesterday, I have a report from Knight Tano, for Little 'Soka saying you left your entire squadron behind. Even if you feel the need to prove you are the best, I cannot overlook leaving a man behind much less the whole squad. I am not advancing you. You will remain a Cadet, and can try again next year."

"Master Koon, I am dedicated, I work hard, I have studied, and have consistency displayed conduct becoming of a padawan. I request that you reconsider your assessment, sir."

"I am confident in my assessments, the best test scores won't mean anything when you are faced against the Empire, and I wouldn't be doing my job as Grand Master of the Order if I were to advance you."

"Sir, it's my parents' anniversary. It's a very special day in our family. I've got to be able to tell him that I'm a padawan."

"You tell your father, Cadet Luke Skywalker that I said congratulations. You may send your sister in."

Luke's eyes filled with tears, tears he rapidly blinked away. Perhaps, Jinn was right, perhaps he should see a healer. How would his father react? He was sure Leia would be advanced, but not him, why not him? He tried to use the Force to calm himself but it evaded him. He knew he was dismissed for the rest of the day. After assessments they were always free to come and go as they pleased, enjoying their new rank, or in his case working on improvement. "Knight Sha, Master Plo wished to see Leia," he said before he left heading toward the flight simulations; only when he was flying did he truly feel free. His father would never understand, he didn't understand what it felt like to be trapped. Luke was convinced if there was a bright center of the universe; Dantooine was about as far away as you could possible get from anything happening. Nothing ever happened on Dantooine, Luke longed for adventure, for action. He was sure that Anakin took great pleasure in keeping him here no better than a slave while his father went off on an adventure while all Luke had were his dreams.

Leia entered the small room following behind Sha Koon. "Master Plo will see you now, Leia," she said and Leia gave her a small, hopeful smile. She had worried that she hadn't seen her brother, but now she had to focus on Master Koon. Her father had always spoken highly of the Grand Master. She allowed her gaze to look back at Galen and Mara who gave her the thumbs up signal before the door was closed behind her. She saluted as she had been taught.

"Cadet Leia Skywalker, take a seat."

"Yes, sir," she said, walking up precisely to the chair and sitting down, keeping her feet together but not crossing her legs. In the Academy, there was proper protocol for everything.

"I have your file in front of me," he said, motioning to the file in front of me.

"Yes, sir," Leia responded.

"You have the highest marks of your class, an assess no doubt inherited from your mother. But your genetics alone are not enough to grant you the rank of Padawan," he said gazing over at her.

"I wouldn't expect them to, Master," she replied as she felt his eyes bore into hers, she allowed him to see who and what she was, despite the nervousness she felt.

"You are bold and brave, like your father, but you have a determination that sets you apart from any other cadet in your class. I am interested in seeing where this goes. Your teachers have all spoken highly of you; they say that you give without any thought of reward, without any thought of yourself, is this true?"

"I just do what I have been taught by example, I have wonderful teachers, Master," Leia said, remembering not only her family, but the instructors she has had along the way.

"If I were to advance you, who would you desire as a Master?"

"Knight Tano, my aunt Ahsoka," she said, without pause.

"I will speak with her, and I expect to see you at the Padawan ceremony tomorrow. Tell your parents congratulations on their eighteenth anniversary," he said with a smile. "Please send in Galen Merek."

"Of course, Master," she stayed seated as she waited.

"You are dismissed," he said, and she stood up, performing the correct military move as she walked to Sha. "Cadet Merek is next," she replied as she took a seat near Mara.

"So?" Mara asked.

"I passed!" she said after a moment of keeping her in suspense. The red-haired girl hugged her.

"I knew you would, Leia, I just knew it!" Mara gushed.

"Where's Luke?" Leia asked, looking around for her brother.

"You tell me, I thought you two had some kind of psychic connection?" she asked. Leia shook her head dumbfounded. "I'm going to see the healers, I think there's something wrong," she said with a frown. "Good Luck, Mara," she quickly hugged her friends as she headed toward the medical wing.

Padme had Jinn all to herself, with her husband and other children gone to the Academy. Padme was beginning to wish Anakin had never showed Jinn how to levitate; at least the youngling couldn't do it for very long. The Initiates at the Academy only went half a day until they became Cadets which is why Satine was there with both her daughter Anella and Ahsoka's younglings Skye and Nikana. Luckily Three-poi had kept everyone but Jinn entertained. He knew it was his parents' anniversary, and was following Padme and Satine around asking questions.

"So you and Dad met when he was nine right?" he asked.

"Yes" Padme smiled, "He was fixing something in Watto's shop," she saw Jinn open his mouth. "I don't know what he was fixing," she replied before he could ask, as she reached out and ruffled his dark hair. "You look so much like your father," she said, going and seeing to Three-poi. "You are going to have all his favorite dishes fixed by the time he comes home?" she asked him.

"Yes Mistress Padme, I have everything I need."

"Can you believe that Anakin likes so many dishes from Naboo and then there's the bantha steak his mother used to make, he was only allowed one on their birthdays," she told Satine. "Are you sure taking the twins and Jinn will be no trouble, they can be a handful," Padme said. She was nervous; she wanted everything to be perfect for when Anakin came home. "You can take Three-poi with you, he's usually a lot of help, even if he can be fussy," Padme said as she picked up the children's datapads and returned them to their rooms. "I hope Anakin and Luke get along tonight, they've been arguing a lot lately, and I just don't want fighting today," Padme stressed.

"So who's doing the fighting?" Satine asked as she stirred the batter for the cake Padme was making. She dipped a finger in the batter and licked it. "Mmmm."

"Both of them, you know of Luke's destiny. Anakin is a little hard on him, and Anakin doesn't think he's trying. When they were babies they could use the Force, it came so naturally to them, and Anakin doesn't see how Luke cannot try, seeing as how it will be them who will face the Emperor, and I worry for my baby, Satine," Padme said, tears filling her eyes at the thought of Anakin and Luke facing the Emperor. "Anakin wants to make sure they both come back alive. It's their destiny."

"I didn't know you bought into all that," Satine said.

"I don't see how I have a choice when I've seen all Anakin can do, not to mention Leia and Luke and now Jinn."

"So tell me how he asked you to marry him?" Satine asked as she continued to stir that batter. Padme pulled out a pan so that Satine could pour in the batter, as she flipped through recipes.

"If we were on Coruscent we could have hired someone to do this," Padme grumbled, remembered the droids she had once had there. "It's called Imperial Center now," she grumbled before remembering what Satine had asked. She looked from Satine to Jinn's hopeful blue eyes as he settled into a seat at the bar and swung from side to side.

"It was right after the First Battle of Genosis. You remember that, don't you?" she asked Satine.

"I wasn't there. We were dealing with an accusation about the Prime Minister," Satine explained, and Jinn's eyes flicked back and forth between them.

"Obi-Wan had been captured by the Genosians, he had followed the bounty hunter Jango Fett there, you remember?"

"Obi has mentioned it, he feels as if he's responsible for the Clone Wars," Satine said, with a frown.

"We followed him there. We were captured and convicted of espionage by the Genosians; they were to have us executed."

"But you were a Senator…"

"Yes, I was, I am," Padme said, steely. "We stood there waiting to be led into that circus, and I looked at him. He was so worried about my feelings, and he used the Force to caress my cheek, and something inside of me snapped, if we were about to die, I couldn't die without telling him how I felt Jedi or not."

"What do you mean?" asked Jinn.

"Son, Jedi in the Old Republic weren't allowed to have attachments, they weren't allowed to have families or wives," she explained, and he frowned, biting his lip, a habit of hers. "So I told him, I figured what did I have to lose we were about to die, and even if we didn't such acts against a Senator and Jedi would not be tolerated, I knew that a war was liable to start," Padme told Satine. "I told him I loved him, and even with our hands bound, we kissed. It took my breath away, it made me feel like I could fly, and as they led us into the arena, he dropped to one knee and looked up at me, his hands still in handcuffs he reached for mine and he told me to marry him."

"Told you, not asked you?" Satine asked, and Padme laughed.

"That's Anakin for you. 'Marry me,' he said. 'If we come out of this alive, I want nothing more than to spend the rest of my life making you happy. This is an honest commitment of love, and it's all I have to offer you.' I couldn't help it; everything inside of me roared to life, I had never felt as alive as I felt within his presence. I didn't know if we would live, but once he picked me up and sat me on that beast and I kissed him again, I whispered yes, and then there was that terrible fight with Count Dooku," Padme said, as she found the recipe.

"You mean Master Dooku," Jinn asked.

"Of course."

"But why would he fight Dad?" Jinn asked.

"It was a long time ago, son," Padme said to him. "And we have more important things to do. Aha! Three-poi," she called as Anella, Skye, and Nikana came running. They were all roughly the same age all under ten. At ten they would become a cadet, as long as they passed the assessment. Anella looked much like her parents and older sister except her eyes were blue instead of green. She knew that her husband was well-loved by his friends, even though she had known that if Obi-Wan had had a son he would have been named after Master Jinn. Padme wondered where her handmaidens were but shrugged it off, as she went over the invitation list in her head. She hoped no one had spilled the beans to her husband she had truly wanted a surprise anniversary party for him. He had had so few parties in his life, and this was sure to surprise him.

She knew Obi-Wan and Ahsoka could keep a secret though it wouldn't be easy with the bond they shared, Anakin was suspicious by nature, and was it any wonder even among Jedi he had been the odd one out, it wasn't until after the Jedi Order had nearly collapsed and he had reorganized it into an Academy that he seemed to fit in. Anakin was a much better in a leadership role; in fact he thrived in it.


	3. Aniversary

The Anniversary

Galen and Leia had both advanced to the level of padawan along with many other year fifteens. Although Leia, the Jedi Princess, had been relatively sheltered even through this new war, that didn't stop Leia from being brave and brash, and utterly confident and stubborn. She enjoyed her verbal debates with her friend Galen Marek, and unlike some of the others she didn't cut him any slack even though his parents had been murdered and it was through his droid Proxy that he had been saved.

Leia loved Proxy; she loved the way he could take on the personality of anyone he projected into. Unlike Luke, Leia was content with her life on Dantooine. She had everything she could possible want, she had wonderful devoted parents who were crazy about one another, she had two brothers that she enjoyed verbally fencing with, she had more skills than most people twice her age, she was surrounded by people who loved her from Aunt Ahsoka to the masters of the Order to Admiral Rex who taught her hand to hand combat. She enjoyed her lightsaber training as well as her studies on the Old Republic and the Clone Wars, she also enjoyed sitting in on the debates her mother had in the Rebel Alliance Senate.

"Oh, Galen," she said as she reached out and grabbed his arm, her eyes meeting his. "I forgot to tell you, we are having a surprise anniversary party and my parents, you and Master Kota are welcome to come," she said with a smile, as her eyes met his. Galen's eyes turned dark and intense and Leia found herself licking her lips as her eyes darted to his. Galen's pace had stopped and she had stopped with him. For the first time in her short life, Leia wanted more than she had been given, she wanted more than to compete with the year fifteens, she wanted more than to be the best Jedi she could be, more than to excel and to send evil back into the darkness where it belonged. She felt a stirring within her, as she quickly looked away, the moment broken between them. She felt her heart flutter in her chest as her pulse slowly returned to a normal pace. She scrambled to remember her thoughts. "Mom's been working on it all week," she said, slowly. "It's a surprise for Dad," Leia lowered her voice. "But Dad's got a surprise for her too. So will you come," she said, twirling a stray strand of her hair.

"I'll have to check with Rahm, but I'm sure Master Kota and I will be there, Princess."

"I'm not a Princess," Leia said, her cheeks reddening. Galen slowly reached out for her hand, and held it, rubbing his thumb over his palm. Leia looked down at their entwined hands, wondering at the meaning. "Mom was voted Princess of Theed before she became Queen of Naboo."

"And we all know of the story of the Chosen One," Galen said as he brought her hands to her lips, effectively silencing her.

"Galen….we aren't Knights yet," she told him.

"I know," he whispered, as he put his arm around her leading her away.

"We should check on Luke, I don't think he made it to padawan," Leia said trying to ignore the feelings that welled up inside of her. Leia felt her connection to the Force swell up inside her, as it told her this man would not hurt her. She felt the strength of the connection, felt the bond that would grow between them. She didn't know if the relationship would last but she knew that Galen would never hurt her, at least not willingly. She wondered how Dad had felt when he met Mom, he had always told them that he had known the moment he laid eyes on Mom that he would marry her no matter what the situation, he was always so confident in that fact, and Leia at fifteen didn't feel as confident in anything as she let herself seem. She sat down with him, and curled against Galen allowing him to hold her hand as she leaned against his shoulder, and felt content and safe in the nearness of this boy, of Galen who had been her friend as long as she could remember.

Anakin sat down across from Asajj and beside Obi-Wan, he glared at Asajj. "Now will you answer my questions?" he asked.

"With an attitude like that Skywalker, I'm surprised the Jedi allow you around their precious younglings. You seem like the type to make them all cower at your power, to murder younglings. There is a scar on your soul and you are no more Jedi than I am, or perhaps that's why you get along so well with my former master," she said silkily. Anakin stood up raising himself out of his seat, trying to keep himself calm.

"What do you want, Ventress?" he asked through clenched teeth.

"Strike a nerve, did I, Skywalker?" she asked, with a deadly smile. She had become on the most wanted list for nothing. "So tell me, who have you killed? It's not that precious wife of yours, though I would watch after her a little more closely….and I've seen those beautiful twins of yours….and then the young son…you would kill for them. Tsk. Tsk. Not very Jedi-like I would say. Perhaps that's why they keep you off the Council." Anakin's lightsaber flew to his hand as his mechanical hand clenched into a fist.

"I grow tired of these games, Ventress; now state your business or I will see that you face a firing squad."

"Really, Anakin, a firing squad is not necessary, though we could turn her over to a few of the planets she helped destroy, and prison on a 3rd war planet is not very pleasant. Do you remember Raxus Prime?" Obi-Wan asked no one in particular.

"I come with a message from Mother Talson; she wants to know if you can really take down the Empire. The Empire has interfered in her business one too many times and if you can assure her of victory and to be left alone after the end of the Empire, she wishes to support your cause," she paused looking from Skywalker to Kenobi, Skywalker really did fall for the bait too easily. It was almost absurd how quickly he went from being a pensive Jedi to letting his emotions get the better of him. "Your padawan invited me of course, we go way back. We are much alike your padawan and I."

"You have my gratitude for helping Ahsoka, but step out of line, and I will be there," Anakin said, replacing his lightsaber his belt as he stepped toward the door. "I'm going to get some air, Obi-Wan, inform me of any new developments," he said and he heard Obi-Wan explain his situation about the Council.

"Ventress, while I am glad to see you again, my dear. It will not do for you to keep upsetting Anakin," Obi-Wan said. "And about the Council, Anakin needs to be out there saving lives; he's much too active to sit on the Council, though I have made the request several times."

Anakin sighed as he went into the caves, his lightsaber active as he killed the mighty spiders that attacked him. Anakin knew it was here, it was the prettiest, rarest stone of all, and he just hoped Padme would appreciate it. Anakin had never been a rich man, and would never be a rich man, but he was thoughtful and in love. It was a Krayt Dragon Pearl that Revan had hidden here. Anakin found the spot he had mentioned and use the Force to move the heavy boulder in his way. Then instead of digging he felt through the ground and picked up the steel box. It had a rare design on it, but luckily Anakin was able to maneuver the Force around it and open it. Anakin gasped as he saw it. It would make a perfect ring for his angel. The pearl was blue, the exact shade of the Skywalker's eyes. Every Skywalker male seemed to have inherited those eyes, even their ancestor Revan. Anakin smiled as he carried the steel box back to his home, into the garage that he kept various objects, and several hours later, he had fixed it into a ring, in lieu of the engagement ring he had been unable to give her years ago. It was perfect as was Padme.

Luke watched as he blasted away another enemy cruiser. "Hi ya, you are going down Imp," he said, as he reached for the button that would unleash his laser guns, as he did, he felt his connection to the Force grow and then dissipate.

"I know what's going on with you," he heard and signed off of the flight simulator. He turned around at the sound of Grandpa Revan's voice.

"What do you mean?" Luke said, crossing his arms defensively.

"You believe your connection to the Force has weakened but that's not true."

"It isn't?" Luke asked Master Dooku.

"No, it's not. Your connection to the Force isn't weakening, your connection to the Light Side is, I can feel it," he told the young Cadet.

"But…the Dark Side….the Light Side….I don't understand, what must I do?" Luke asked confused.

"That's enough, Dooku, leave my protégé alone," Revan said from the doorway.

"You know I speak the truth Revan, you too, have tasted the Dark Side. Are there any Jedi that are immune to its lull?"

"Not immune, but there are defenses against it. Luke is still a cadet," Revan told him. "You will leave him alone," he told the chronically older Jedi. "You have proven yourself trustworthy, though I doubt the Chosen One would approve of you corrupting his youngling."

"I am not my father!" Luke screamed at Revan, "And I don't care what he wants, what he likes, what he approves of," Luke finally lost his cool, as tears of anger and frustration spilled down his cheeks and subconsciously he reached out to the Dark Side, feeling its darkness bathe him in warmth he pushed both older Jedi away from him.

"Luke," Revan said gently, "I can help you. The Dark Side may appear an answer to all, but it's not. It lies, the Dark Side lies, and it seduces, and it cajoles, ask Master Dooku, ask anyone who has heeded its call."

"What about my father?" the youth said, through clenched teeth. Revan bowed his head.

"The Chosen One had to taste both the light and the dark, but it takes a far stronger man, a far stronger Jedi to resist its call. Master Dooku is still struggling against the call of the Dark Side, its beguiling I admit. I once fell to its call, I heeded its call, I felt it beckoning and I listened, I responded to its call, I allowed it to corrupt me. For every good deed I did for the galaxy, I committed equal atrocities. Luke, listen to me, I can't lose you to the Dark Side. You are the Son of Sons, you were meant to be bathed in light, not shrouded in darkness. Focus on my voice, let me pull you back, away from the dark side," Revan begged, even as he was pushed back by a shield of dark energy around the cadet.

"There is Dark energy here on Dantooine," Luke said as he left the Academy with Revan at his feet.

"Don't do this, son. Luke, I am the reason for the Dark Side being here! I came with my apprentice to discover the secrets of the Star Forge! I desired to cripple the Republic, to leave it in shambles, to destroy the Jedi," Revan followed him. "Do you want to know what I did as Lord of the Sith?" he continued. "I slaughtered countless lives, imprisoned more; I captured and tortured Jedi, even those that had fought with me, whom had trusted me with their lives. Don't do it, son."

Revan knew that if Luke embraced the Dark Side, that he wouldn't have the power to stop him; he remembered that Luke and Leia had levitated, had touched the Force as babies, probably even before they were born. What help could a misplaced Jedi turned Sith restored as a Jedi be against the Son of Sons, the Son of the Chosen One. "I attacked the Jedi Temples; it was after such an attack that I became reacquainted with my wife, Bastilla Shan. She was on a mission to capture me, and capture me she did. My own apprentice turned on me and fired his starship at mine, treachery is the way of the Sith, you do not wish to join their ranks. The Sith are evil."

"So I keep hearing," Luke stated, as he traveled a familiar path to Revan. He stood outside the strange door that Revan had stood at over a thousand years prior with Alek at his side.

"Alek was an idealist, much like Dooku, much like your mother. He believed in me, he followed me, and I led him down a path so twisted and dark, corrupting his ideals," Revan continued. "Not only did my padawan become a Sith but my master as well."

Luke marveled at Grandpa Revan, even as he felt the compulsion to carry on, he knew in the back of his mind that he should heed Grandpa's words, that Grandpa had faced life as both a Jedi and a Sith, and Grandpa made no mood to stop him, just spoke to him of the Dark Side, most of which he had heard before, if not from his father than from some other Jedi, and yet as soon as Master Dooku had spoken those words he had felt mesmerized and he could almost see the Dark Side as this vast dark red and black entity drawing him forward. The door moved and ricochets around him as he stepped into the cave.

There were antique droids within the room, but they couldn't touch, couldn't harm him, for he had the security of the Force. With what was contained within these walls, he would finally outdo his sister, perhaps even his father, the great savior of the Clone Wars. If his father was such a great savior, why did he need him? Why hadn't he destroyed the Emperor? Or his Executioner? The Once- Jedi Darth Wrath. He had heard the stories of Darth Wrath, how he was out for blood against his father, how he hated his Uncle Obi-Wan for the loss of his eye and his misshapen limbs, it was said that other than his creepy looking face in which he wore a patch over one eye and the rest of his face seemed to melt in the machine he was forced to wear, his clothes were of the finest quality even as he inspired fear as his cape flew steadily behind him. IT was said that the Executioner could kill you without lifting a finger, and there were many under his command that died, he was always in the business of recruiting men. If such a man protected the Emperor, then how powerful was he? Luke had heard the whispers around the Academy how his father used to confide in him, how they used to be friends, how he had been the Chosen One's mentor, maybe with his new powers he could finally be the son his father wanted. Force knew he loved Jinn more, though Luke too, adored the youngling it was impossible not to, the child was so honest, so pure. And then Luke was knocked to the floor. He looked up at his Grandpa and snapped out of the trance. He wondered where he was, and how he had gotten here.

"Grandpa?" Luke asked bewildered. "How did I get here?" he asked, and he felt his Grandpa in his mind, sifting through his thoughts before he nodded.

"Come on, Luke, I'm taking you home. Your mother and father will be worried."

Revan felt slightly guilty for veiling his thoughts and his memories, but Luke had been so intent on his thoughts that he hadn't paid him any mind, and Revan had seen his once chance to snuff out the bit of darkness before it took hold of him, and he had took it, though Force help Luke Skywalker, it wouldn't stay buried. Revan wasn't the Jedi Council; he was just one member of the Council. He would need to speak to both Anakin and Yoda, the most powerful members of the Order to find out what to do, he had known Dooku wasn't doing it on purpose, but still, Anakin would not be happy, not at all. It was in the Dark Side's nature to corrupt, and even though Dooku had proven himself many times over, there had been a weak moment for Dooku; Revan had been able to tell by the expression on his face that he was prostrated with grief and had gone to meditate; still he hoped that Luke could still be fixed. Revan took him to the healers where he was being analyzed and sent Anakin a message, he hadn't been able to contact him face to face, and neither Anakin nor Padme were answering their beacons, which was to be expected on their anniversary. Revan sat by the boy's side as the healers got to work, analyzing and testing the boy's different levels and bodily function. Revan sat and watched and waited. This unruly boy at times reminded him very much of himself.

Back at the Skywalker Ranch, Anakin and Padme were sitting on the couch, Padme curled against her husband as they kissed softly.

"Angel, I've got a surprise for you. I know you think I've forgotten," he started. "I never imagined when I asked you to marry me…"

"That's not the way I remember it," Padme replied, as she crawled on top of her Jedi husband. Anakin's hands came up to hold her by the waist. "I remember it being a request. 'Marry me' you said, not 'Will you marry me" she repeated.

"And you are never going to let me live that one down are you?" he asked as his hands came up to untie the front of her pants. Padme's breathe hitched as Anakin started stroking her through her panties, teasing her, eliciting a moan from her, before he grinned wickedly and picked her up setting her away from him, as he dropped to his knees and pulled her pants down, wiggling himself into position his tongue lapped over her, exposing her to the world and her husband's never ceasing, talented tongue. She felt the world shake and quiver around her, and when Anakin lifted his mouth to look into her eyes, he grabbed her hand, slipping something on her finger as he whispered. "Happy Anniversary."

Padme took a moment to catch her breath, as she looked down at her hand. She wasn't sure what type of jewel it was but it was the same color and sparkle as her husband's eyes. "Oh, Ani," she whispered, putting her hands on either side of his face and looking from his eyes to her ring.

"Since we had to keep our love a secret, I was never able to get you one, and you deserve a ring, you deserve a ring fit for a queen."

"I already have the best reward in the world," she whispered. "You," she said.

"Will you marry me again?" he asked. "If you had it to do all over, would you marry me?"

"Yes, Ani, I would do it all over, all over, no matter what the outcome," she told him, as she pulled herself to the ground beside him. "I love you Ani, heart, body and soul."

"And here I thought you only wanted me for my body," she said, with a laugh. "Now go shower, Master Skywalker, and that's an Order," she said, with a laugh.

"I couldn't imagine why," he said with a laugh as he left her to get in the 'fresher. She was certain he knew of the surprise party, probably from Three-pio she thought as she checked the chrono. She had just enough time, she thought with a wicked grin before joining her husband in the 'fresher.

"It's a time saver," she explained as she hugged her husband's body to her.

"And here I thought you loved me for my brains," he joked as he turned her around and began soaping up her back. She moaned, as her skin tingled.

"Oh, Ani," she whispered as the water dripped around her. "I love you for everything you are, and everything you aren't. You are the only Jedi I could ever love, and the only man I could ever count on."

Anakin started to respond and he stopped as a feeling of darkness swept through him and yet was quickly put out. Padme wondered at the look that had crossed his face. For the tiniest nano-second she had doubted her own words and she had felt a spinster of fear, but it had quickly vanished as his face returned to normal, she didn't know if she feared what he would say or what he would do, or if she felt just the tiniest tendril of fear of her husband.

Anakin noticed and took her into his arms. "Padme, don't …my love, I would never hurt you," he told her, as he turned off the water and waited for the air to dry them off. It was what every refresher was equipped with, the moment the water turned off, hot air came down to dry off their bodies and hair. Anakin put his arm around her and led her out of the shower. "It was just a feeling of darkness, it has passed, my love," he told her. "The Force affects me strongly, but it will not harm me or you," he told her. "It is possible that it came from Ventress," he said thoughtfully, "She's here on Dantooine."

"Do you think she means us harm?" Padme said, as she ran her fingers through her hair and sorted through her closet. What would she wear? She looked down at the engagement ring that now adorned her hand, along with the simple gold band she had received the day of their wedding. The engagement ring was so alluring, she treasured it more than anything other than her husband and children. She found what she was looking for. The black corset dress she had worn on their first dinner together. The fire that had sparked the embers between them when he had first admitted his feelings for her. Not that he had needed to, when it came to her; he had always worn his feelings on his Jedi robes. Padme giggled at the thought as Sabe and Rabe came in to help her with her dress. Anakin looked over at her, a naughty grin covering his face.

"Are you sure about this party, Padme," Anakin asked, "I can think of other ways to spend our anniversary," he told her. "Like the way we spent our wedding night."

"Ani, it was supposed to be a surprise," she said as she gasped as he used the Force to tug down her top, exposing her breasts to the view of her handmaidens, her quickly scurried out. "Anakin," she said as he came closer, lowering his head to the tips of her nipples as he lapped at them as if he were an infant needing a source of nutrients, he closed his lips over one and suckled, and Padme couldn't help but moan, as the world faded away. She moaned as she arched toward him in surrender. Slowly he lifted his head, and lifted her top to gaze into her eyes meaningfully.

"An appetizer, if you will, wife," he said and she pushed him away.

"That was mean," she told him.

"No meaner to you than to myself, but I believe there is a party expecting our presence," he said, turning around and looking for his Jedi robes. Padme couldn't help but state at her husband's perfectly shaped butt.

"Keep looking at me like that, wife, and the party will be the two of us," he told her as he started putting on his tunic, leggings and robe. He looked in the mirror, had it really been eighteen years since they had married. To him, she looked the same as she had on their wedding day, but Anakin couldn't deny the signs of age in his own face. The scar around his eyes was jagged as it crossed the few wrinkles of wisdom, but that did nothing to detract from his good looks, if anything, Padme had told him, it enhanced them. There were very few strands of gray in his hair. Mostly, the signs of age laid in his eyes, in the depth of wisdom that resided there, in his status as a Jedi Master, as a Master that even though he still held traces of recklessness, wisdom shown through his eyes. He combed his hair and tied it back in a black ribbon, given him a more dignified look, different than the reckless look he had carried as a padawan and knight.

"Come on, my love," Padme said, putting her arm around his waist as she leaned against his husband. "I had wanted it to be a surprise," she had said, "You always told me you wanted to shout of our love from the rooftops, now is your chance," she told him, as the Jedi Masters and all their friends appeared hiding behind one thing or the other.

"Happy Anniversary, my old padawan," Obi-Wan said, as he produced a gift. "I know it's not very sporting to tell you what's in it, but it's the river stone I received from my master, your father, Qui-Gon Jinn," he said, as Obi-Wan opened it for him. "Congratulations, Anakin, Padme," he said, hugging them both. "I thought of getting you some mechanics to work on, but don't you have enough of them. I swear, Anakin, you are part machine, more machine than man," he told him, with a laugh.

"Master," Anakin said as he looked at the color changing stone. "I don't know what to say," he said, as emotion flooded him, resonating through their bond, which had never been broken.

"I believe thank you will suffice," he said as he handed the stone to Anakin.

"Thank you, Master, but I thought presents would wait until after dinner. I know Three-poi has worked hard on it," Anakin said, as Padme jabbed him.

"Three-poi told you, didn't he?"

"Well, I am his creator," Anakin told her, as he looked around at the guests. He saw Satine, Master Plo, even Master Yoda had made an appearance, there was Mara with Leia and Galen, Master Kit, Master Kota, but where was Luke? He saw Jinn. "Where is my son?" Anakin asked, his voice calm, not revealing his distress. "Where is Luke?" he asked.


	4. Chapter 4

Fear

While Anakin was wondering where Luke was Padme clinked a spoon to a glass. "Everyone, may I have your attention," she said, and all eyes turned to her. It seemed every Jedi in the Order had made it to the Skywalker Ranch, Padme just wished they could be home on Naboo or Coruscent, no matter how many years had passed she could never get used to Dantooine, even though she loved her life with Ani and the children. "I want to thank you all for coming to the party to celebrate my love for my husband, Jedi Master Anakin Skywalker. When we married, Anakin was nineteen years old and I was twenty-four. In a time of war, our love survived. It was hard on Anakin to keep our love a secret, ever since I've known him; he has readily expressed his emotions. It was especially difficult to keep the secret from his Jedi Master, Obi-Wan, and his padawan, Ahsoka, or his Clone Captain, Rex," as Padme said their names they bowed, and sure enough Anakin's eyes filled with unshed tears. "I was blessed to be the wife of the Jedi's Chosen One, but Ani you weren't just chosen by the Jedi, you were chosen by me as well. My life has been blessed by you. While Anakin's dear mother told me that she believed he was meant to save me, and save me he did, not just from the many assassination attempts, but from a life of politics, Anakin taught me what love was about, and what true happiness meant. And so, my love, this one's for you," she said as she clinked glasses and drank, feeling Anakin's hands come around to her face as his lips met hers.

"That was a wonderful speech, Senator," Anakin replied, as a few tears slipped down his face. Anakin and Padme took a seat as did the rest of their gifts, as Three-pio and Artoo began serving the guests.

Shaak Ti didn't attend the anniversary party of Anakin and Padme. She missed the time when the Jedi weren't soldiers, but peacekeepers, the whole Academy displeased her. The Jedi, thanks to Anakin, were now soldiers. They trained their younglings from the time of entrance to the Jedi to defend and fight, not just to protect their selves, but every aspect of their training was meant to turn them into soldiers. Shaak Ti love Ahsoka but she couldn't become attached. She knew that she was probably one of the only Jedi to still think this way, but she was a Jedi of the Old Order, and unlike Plo Koon she didn't subscribe to Skywalker's new order, and Plo not only subscribed he had led this new order of attachments and soldiers. Shaak Ti supported the Rebellion, she could never live under the rule of the Sith, but neither could she stand by idly any longer while the Jedi remained soldiers. She wished she could talk to Mace Windu, not the monster he had become. She could understand what had drawn him toward Sidious, and she wondered was there a way to bring him back?

Leia had just finished desert when she met Galen's intense gaze. Every time she looked at him, she found him looking back at her intently. Leia went to her room, and got her anniversary gift, for her parents. She too, wondered where Luke was. She felt Jinn behind her. He bounced on her bed, kicking his long legs as he did so.

"So what did you get Mom and Dad?" he asked.

"You know what," she said as she pulled out the bag that held her gift. There was a holo with their whole family plus Uncle Obi-Wan and Aunt Ahsoka's family, engraved, not much different from the japer snippet had Dad had given Mom years before. It was a mini holo inside two pendants; each half of one another, and that could come together or separate, because her parents were two halves of their love. 'With Love, Always Leia' was engraved on both halves. Leia split the halves and opened the pendent, showing Jinn.

"Oh, look, I was just a baby," he said, looking at himself in Padme's arms, while Luke and Leia hung around Anakin, Anakin mouth was open in laughter and his eyes twinkled. Obi-Wan was stroking his beard as he held baby Anella and Mara sat with Satine.

"Do you think Mom and Dad will like it?" she asked hopefully.

"Mom and Dad like anything we make them," he said, as he grabbed her hand and tugged her forward. "Look," he said as he took out a figure of Mom and Dad at their wedding, it was made out of carving, and Leia marveled at the attention to detail.

"That's really really good, Jinn, almost puts my gift to shame," she said, marveling over the wood figure. It was why Jinn had been following Padme around asking for details. It showed a young Padme and Anakin and beside it was Anakin and Padme at their wedding, you could tell the aging on the figures. It was so perfect. There was a knock on Jinn's door, and Leia looked to see Galen with a confident grin on his face as he looked at her, in her white fancy dress, and the white Jedi robe she wore with it. Leia's hair was done up in buns, in a style of the Naboo and she wore white boots, with light make-up on her tanned face. She could feel him looking at her intently and her skin turned a rosy color.

"Your parents are wondering where Luke is, so I came to fetch you," Galen said to her. He noticed the figure. "Did you make that?" he asked.

"Jinn did," Leia said, feeling the tension in the air between them. Or the lust, Leia wasn't sure, all she knew is she was feeling things she had never felt before, and that because of him her connection to the Force had strengthened, she wondered if his had too.

"That's wonderful, Jinn," he said, and Jinn smiled, the grin making Galen feel like he was looking into the light of the Force. He was blinded for the moment. "Well, that is a surprise," Galen said as he smiled at the five year old. Galen reached for her hand and led her out, Jinn following behind as he grabbed both gifts and dropped them on his mother and father's lap before climbing up on top of his father.

"You have to see, Dad, I spent a lot of time on it, just like you do in the garage," he said. Anakin opened the bag and looked from him to Leia. "This is wonderful," he said looking at Jinn's gift. "Padme, look," he showed to her. "You did this Jinn?" he asked, and the boy beamed at him, Anakin shielded himself from the light coming from his son as his thin arms circled his neck. Anakin handed it to Padme as Padme showed him the gift Leia had given him.

"Princess, thank you," he said, hugging Leia close. "I can't believe how the years past, I remember the day you and Luke were born. I barely made it," he told her. "Where is Luke?" he asked, and the Jedi talked among themselves. Padme heard her beacon and displayed the message.

"Oh, Ani. I'm sorry everyone, but we must go. Anakin, I am truly sorry," she said as Anakin kissed her quickly.

"I'll meet you there Padme," he said, knowing that he could use the Force to arrive quicker. Anakin, followed by Obi-Wan, Leia and Galen made their way using Force speed to the Jedi healers. He approached his son, who appeared to be in a healing trance. "Luke, it's Dad," he said, touching his son's forehead. It was clammy. What was wrong with his son? He turned to Revan. "What happened?" he asked, reaching for his son's hand. "Luke, it's Daddy," he whispered again. "When you get out of here, I'm going to take you flying, anywhere you want to go son, just like we did when you were a kid."

"Anakin, don't make promises you can't keep," Obi-Wan said, gently.

"I will keep my promise, Obi-Wan," he said, as his heart clenched at Luke's condition.

"I hate to be the one to break this to you, Anakin," Revan said, "But he was using the Dark Side, I've wiped his memory of the event."

"But why?"

"Dad," Leia said, "I don't think Luke made it to Padawan, perhaps that's why."

"Oh, Son," Anakin said as he held his son, "I don't care if you made padawan, or even if you are a Jedi, but you must never use the Dark Side it takes you to a place you do not wish to go. It brings enslavement, not freedom," Anakin said as Luke's eyes finally floated open.

"Dad?" he questioned weakly, before he fell asleep.

"Inform his teachers, he will be going with me to visit the Rebellion, it's time Luke sees more of the galaxy that Dantooine and the Enclave," he said, as Revan went to do so. He paused as he spoke to Anakin.

"I think that would be best. Luke has always wanted to see the Galaxy."

"I know the feeling," he said, remembered the young slave on Tattooine he had been who wanted to see every planet in the Galaxy; he hadn't seen them all, but quite a few of them.

Anakin felt Obi-Wan touch his shoulder and he was thrown into a vision of a different future. _He was on the planet Mustafar; he recognized it from when he and Ahsoka had saved the padawans-to-be destroying Sidious/Palpatine's plan. He recognized the Nubian cruiser in front of him, it was Padme's. Anakin didn't have any control over his actions as he watched the course of events unfold. Padme was there, she was so glad to see him; she was heavily pregnant with the twins. Anakin felt the anger leave him as he schooled his features into that of the Hero With No Fear, into Anakin's features, allowing the light to fill him as she ran into his embrace. He held her rocking her back and forth as he placed his hand over her womb feeling the younglings inside, his younglings, his family._

"_Are you alright?" she asked him, she was searching his eyes for something. He stroked her chestnut hair, kissed the top of her head, as it was tucked under his chin. She was the only one he still trusted, her and Palpatine. "Anakin, my Anakin," she said desperately happy to see him. She shivered against his chest. "I've been so frightened."_

"_Shh. Shh, it's alright," he soothed her, kissing the tears from her cheeks. He stroked her hair until her trembling began to fade, then he cupped her chin and raised her face to look into her eyes. "You never need to worry about me. No one can hurt me. Don't you understand, no one can hurt either of us, ever."_

"_It wasn't that, my love," she said, looking into his eyes, revealing herself to her husband, only with him would she ever truly put away what he called her senator face and leave herself open to being hurt. "Oh Anakin, he said such terrible things," she admitted to him._

"_About me?" he asked with a gentle chuckle. "Who would want to say such bad things about me? Who would dare?" he asked her as his lips met hers, but she wasn't appeased. _

"_Obi-Wan told me such horrible things. He said…that you've turned to the Dark Side…that you murdered Jedi…even younglings," she said, and as she spoke Anakin felt his anger spike. How dare his old master do this to him, go to his wife and feel her head with tales, she was his wife, and he was her husband. Perhaps, Palpatine had been right, perhaps they were seeing each other behind his back, laughing and carrying on about the naïve boy from Tattooine he was. He would show them all! She belonged to him, and he was Darth Vader, Dark Lord of the Sith! How dare they laugh at him!_

"_Obi-Wan's alive?" Anakin asked, sure that Order Sixty-Six would have gotten rid of his old master, his voice dropped an octave, and took on a voice with coldness it in. A voice that was colder to her than the icy winds of Hoth, a voice that didn't sound at all like the husband so adored so. _

"_Y-yes-he, he said he was looking for you," Padme admitted._

"_Did you tell him where I am?" he asked, in that same cold voice._

"_No, Anakin!" she said vehemently, "He wants to kill you," she said shocked that he could want to hurt Anakin, "I didn't tell him anything-I wouldn't. I'm your wife," she stressed._

"_Too bad," Anakin said conversationally, and even Anakin watching this couldn't believe what he was hearing, what he was seeing, it was so surreal. He couldn't believe that he and Obi-Wan were enemies, Obi-Wan who had been like a father to him. He had always been the closest thing Anakin had ever had to a father, and now they were plotted to destroy one another, where would this end, with Padme and the twins caught in the crossfire. And what about Jinn, where did he fit into this vision, this alternate universe, this reminded him of the vision he had had in the cave, and Anakin realized this was the vision it was only him, he had been the man that massacred the Jedi at the Temple, and he had attacked Padme and the twins, only now he was seeing and hearing it in HD rather than in DVD._

"_Anakin, what-"Padme asked as startled as he was. This being in front of her was like the Anakin Skywalker she had lived the last fifteen years with, he was someone different, someone Anakin didn't recognize, he was a shadow of himself, the Dark Side of himself, the side of him that had attacked the Sand People. _

"_He's a traitor, Padme," the Anakin-like man said to her. "He's an enemy of the state. He has to die," he continued in the same passionless voice. The voice Anakin now recognized as a voice of the Dark Side, he had heard it before in Dooku and in Maul. _

"_Stop it!" Padme screamed at him, backing away so that she could see him. "Stop talking like that…you're frightening me." _

"_You're not the one who needs to be afraid."_

"_It's like-it's like- I don't even know you," she cried as her lovely brown eyes filled with tears that spilt forth. Look, Anakin, wanted to tell himself. You made her cry, you promised that you wouldn't and even though Anakin and Padme had fought through the years, Anakin had never intentionally made his wife cry. _

"_I'm the man who loves you," he said through clenched teeth. "I'm the man who would do anything to protect you. Everything I have done, I have done for you." Anakin wondered what this Dark Anakin meant by this. How could murdering the Jedi ever be for her? What position would Anakin have to be in to have murdered for her. Yes, he would kill anyone that harmed her, but the Jedi, innocent sentinents who would never harm Padme. There had been many times throughout the war that Anakin had destroyed droids to save her, even doing his best to destroy Grievous, but he was a droid to, and the times he had thought he had killed Ventress, she hadn't been defenseless. _

"_Anakin," she said, squeezing his hand, her voice low, horror squeezing her voice down to a whisper: small, fragile and very small. "What have you done?"_

"_What I have done," he answered in clipped tones, tones that sounded so UNLIKE him, "is bring peace to the Republic."_

"_The Republic is dead," she continued in that horrified whisper, "You killed it, you and Palpatine." Anakin's worse fears were realized. He had joined that monster, he had joined the Emperor, and he had murdered his brothers. And what had become of Ahsoka? Anakin shook his head horrified at the dark side of his soul. _

"_It needed to die."_

_New tears trickled down Padme's face, Anakin wanted to snarl at himself to do something anything to stop his beloved from crying, from being so horrified of him. "Anakin, can't we just go? We don't need to stay…everything is gone. We can go away together. Just you, and me, and the baby. Nothing else matters anymore. We can finally be together. Let's just leave. Now before you-before something happens." Anakin shook his head; she had been prepared to give up so much, to give up everything she had ever believed in for him, for their family, for their happiness. Come on, he told Dark Anakin, listen to her. _

"_Nothing will happen. Nothing can happen. Let Palpatine call himself Emperor. Let him. He can do all the dirty work, all the messy brutal oppression that it'll take to unite the galaxy forever-against him. He'll make himself into the most hated man in history. And when the time is right, we'll throw him down." Anakin couldn't say he was shocked. Palpatine was the most hated man in the Galaxy by those that held honor, the only ones who loved him were grubby power hungry politicians and men like Moff Tarkin, Anakin still had a score to settle with him. _

"_Anakin, stop."_

"_Don't you see?" Dark Anakin's voice was passionate, heated, excited; he was lit up with some kind of dark power. "We'll be heroes. The whole galaxy will love us, and we will rule together."_

"_Please stop-Anakin, please stop, I can't stand it," she said, as she grabbed at her heart, as if it were breaking in two. Anakin wanted to take her in his arms and soothe her pain; it was getting harder and harder to tell himself this wasn't real with his wife's pain apparent. Dark Anakin wasn't looking at her, he wasn't listening to her. Feral joy burned within his eyes and his face was no longer human. Anakin could see his reflection in the lava lakes, and it frightened him, to think that he could turn into that dark creature, into that Sith. _

"_You," Dark Anakin said as he looked past Padme to his old mentor. Anakin cheered slightly, maybe Obi-Wan could talk some sense into Dark Anakin, but then he frowned if Padme didn't have any luck, what luck would Obi-Wan have? _

"_Padme," Obi-Wan said calmly, precisely in that clipped Coruscenti accent. "Move away from him."_

"_Obi-Wan?" she whirled, stunned as she was seeing him on her boarding ramp. "No." She turned back to Anakin who was now looking at her, his look calculating as if he was trying to figure something out. _

"_You," growled a voice that should have been her love's. "You brought him here," he growled, his voice filled with accusations. Dark Anakin's eyes were full of flames._

"_Anakin?" she questioned, fear entering her eyes. _

"_Padme, move away," there was urgency in Obi-Wan's voice, and it was as close to fear as she or Anakin had ever heard it. "He's not who you think he is, he will harm you." Anakin sadly admitted that he now believed Obi-Wan, even though he would never harm Obi-Wan, Padme, or their children this dark specter, he wasn't so sure about._

_Dark Anakin snarled as his lips peeled off his teeth, "I would thank you for this, if it were a gift of love." _

_Padme trembled, shaking with fear, she was afraid of him, and truthfully Anakin was too. It reminded him of his massacre of the Tuskan Village amplified by a hundred thousand. How could he be so dark? So dare he say evil? And yet he felt the current of power fill him, so that it made his thoughts hazy cloudy laced with anger and the dark side. It was only by seeing Padme and her pain, that Anakin retained his grip on the Light Side as he watched the dark side of himself. "No, Anakin, no."_

"_Palpatine was right. Sometimes it is the closets who cannot see. I loved you too much, Padme." He made a fist, and Anakin longed to draw his lightsaber against his specter, and then he could move. He lunged at Dark Anakin as Dark Anakin closed his fist._

"_Get away from her! Leave her alone!" he commanded. Dark Anakin looked at him perplexed. Obi-Wan's gaze flew between the two of them, everyone seemed unsure of his sudden appearance. Anakin knelt on the ground by Padme. "Padme, my love, my angel," he murmured as he kissed her eyebrows, for she had fallen as Dark Anakin's attention was diverted. "Wake up, baby, it's me." Anakin used the Force to check for vital signs. "She seems okay," he said to himself. "Master," he pleaded. "Help me get her on the cruiser. She's my wife," he admitted. "I am their father," he admitted looking back at Dark Anakin. _

"_No!" he roared. "You cannot take her from me!"_

"_She doesn't belong to you," Anakin said calmly. "She is my wife, and I would die before I allowed harm to come to her. Go back to your master, pet," Anakin sneered at Dark Anakin. "You are as much a slave now as you were to Watto." Anakin picked up her body and held it to her. "We have to find Ahsoka, she can heal her."_

"_Whose Ahsoka?" Obi-Wan asked, looking between the two. Anakin knew that this wasn't just a vision, it was an alternate universe. A universe in which Ahsoka was never taken to the Temple, never given to Anakin as a padawan which he still believed Obi-Wan had a hand in. _

"_Leave him, I'll explain everything, Obi-Wan," Anakin told the alternate version of his master._

"_He's dangerous," Obi-Wan said, his eyes still narrowed. _

"_I know, sometimes master, a great leap forward often requires a step back," he said and Obi-Wan frowned, that sounded awfully like something he would say._

"_Don't tell me you've actually started to listen to me," he said. _

"_Duck!" Anakin shouted as Dark Anakin shot Force lightning from his fingertips, and Obi-Wan found himself igniting his lightsaber to protect one version of his apprentice. "Artoo, set a course, for the nearest planet," he told him. He heard the whistle and beep and the disapproval. "That wasn't me," Anakin attempted to explain. "After you set the course, I'll explain," he told him. _

"_Oh my, Master Ani," Three-poi said as he looked at Mistress Padme. "Do you think Mistress Padme will be alright?"_

"_I hope so Three-poi, I really hope so."_

"_Alright, Anakin, let's have it. Are you or….." Obi-Wan couldn't finish the thought, "my apprentice."_

"_I believe I come from another dimension," Anakin revealed. "Not long after I was knighted I received a padawan…" Anakin paused as he spoke to the medical droid, he held Padme's hand. "I'm here." Then he frowned, "Perhaps I should start with the day I married Padme."_

"_That would be a good place to start," Obi-Wan agreed. _

"_You had told her to break it off with me, that we couldn't have a relationship as long as I remained a Jedi that our relationship was impossible. She told you she wanted to do it in her own way, while I escorted her to Naboo. She wasn't entirely honest with you, Master," Anakin said. "I'm thirty-seven years old, Master," Anakin continued. "I am a Jedi Master in my own right and Padme and I have three children."_

"_Three! The Code….a Jedi Master…but the Council denied you the rank of Master."_

"_Settle down, Master," Anakin said with a hint of a smile that faded as he looked at her. "I don't know about his relationship with Padme, it seems so twisted and perverted, but I love Padme, there isn't anything I wouldn't do for her."_

"_Even turn to the Dark Side?" Obi-Wan asked. _

"_Our marriage isn't like that, Master. Padme is good; she brings out the best in me. I am not that monster. I know I was good friends with Palpatine but after I captured Tyrone Dooku he started acting strange, and then the purges happened. I was able to relocate many Jedi and Clones."_

"_You?" _

"_Yes, you wanted me to accept a position on the Council, but I couldn't see staying safe while the Galaxy needs me."_

"_But you weren't given a position on the Council, you were appointed by the Chancellor," Obi-Wan explained. "You were so angry about it…when Master Windu told you…." Obi-Wan shook his head. _

"_Master Windu kidnapped my wife, he became a Sith," Anakin explained. "He kidnapped Satine."_

"_Anakin, how do you know about Satine? I haven't seen her since I was a padawan?"_

"_I thought I was having a vision, and then seeing what he did to Padme somehow I crossed into this dimension. I can't be here, Obi-Wan; you have to get me back. I have a family that needs me. Then, there's the Rebellion, and I was about to accept a mission to obtain the plans for the Death Star, it's the Emperor's new weapon, they say it can take out a planet, and I cannot allow that to happen. I have already watched the twins be born, and I need to be there for Luke…Revan tells me he touched the Dark Side."_

"_I don't understand what you are telling me, slow down," Obi-Wan told him. _

"_We are entering Polis Messa," Three-poi told him. _

"_Thank you, Three-poi," Anakin said and Three-poi appeared uncomfortable with him. "Am I that terrible in this dimension that even Three-poi is afraid of me?" All Anakin had to do was think back to Dark Anakin's attack on Padme. "Maybe Master Yoda knows something about dimensions," he pondered. "How many Jedi are there?" he asked._

"_I may very well be the Last of the Jedi," Obi-Wan said, sadly. Anakin growled in frustration._

"_That's impossible, when this happened before there were many Jedi that survived, Master Yoda, Master Kota, Master Ti, and Master Fitso."_

"_Master Yoda went to face the Emperor and Master Ti and Master Fitso are dead, killed by Palpatine."_

"_Get me Captain Rex," Anakin said. _

"_Who?" Obi-Wan asked._

"_My Clone Captain, you know hangs out with your Clone Commander Cody, practically bored Rex to death, much like you do me," Anakin said, trying to consider where to go from here._

"_Cody shot me," Obi-Wan said._

"_No, he didn't, he was with us when Order Sixty-Six went down. The twins were being born and I had just gotten back from a mission with Revan, barely made it for the twins' birth. We were on Tattooine when Order Sixty-Six happened. Rex explained everything to me, and both he and Cody joined the Rebellion. You were saving Satine from Jabba the Hutt at that time."_

"_I think I like your galaxy better."_

"_There's one thing though, Master Windu joined the Sith."_

"_It seems like the Galaxy fared better with you on our side, you said many Jedi survived."_

"_I wasn't the only one that broke the Code. You have two daughters, Obi-Wan, with Satine." _

"_I broke the Code? Now, I know I'm going crazy," Obi-Wan pondered. "Perhaps, seeing my padawan join the Sith and choke his secret wife was too much for me, I'm imagining a Jedi Anakin and a fantasy parallel universe."_


	5. Demensions

Crazy

"Master," Anakin said, "You aren't crazy, after all it was you that told me with the Force anything in possible, I don't know what made him turn, all I can do is guess. It seems there are many differences between me and him, between you and my master, and between this universe and my own. I wonder what differences exist between my wife and his."

"Are you so sure that he married Senator Amidala?" Obi-Wan asked, shaking his head in bewilderment.

"There are bound to be echoes between the dimensions, I believe I was shown this dimension so that I wouldn't become him, but I don't know how to get back, I only crossed over when I saw him attack Padme. You are always telling me I feel things two strongly, that I lack the proper Jedi reserve."

"Then how were you able to become a Jedi Master?" Obi-Wan asked him.

"Oh, in the usual way. My padawan passed her trials," Anakin said with a smile as memories of Ahsoka's Knighting. It had been the first knighting since the Fall of the Republic.

"Hold that thought, I'm getting a transmission from Viceroy Organa."

"I'll just go check on Padme, I don't believe the Prince will be too happy to see me if he believes that I'm a Sith," Anakin replied, as he headed toward the back, where Three-poi and Artoo hovered nervously.

"We are in hyperspace," Three-poi said nervously.

"Calm down, Three-poi," Anakin told him, "Don't be afraid of me, I will not harm you," Anakin said taking off his glove as he showed their matching droid limbs. He grasped Three-poi's arm with his own. "I am your maker and you are part of me, as I am part of you, we are all connected through the Force, and I would never allow anyone to harm you," Anakin told him earnestly. "You are all that remains of my mother."

"Why, I am important!" he said, beaming down at Artoo. "See, I told you I was important, it is I who understand humans. I understand protocol, why it's my primary function." Artoo beeped and Anakin chuckled.

"Three-poi can you tell me what has become of the Jedi."

"The Emperor…that is Emperor Palpatine has sentenced all Jedi to death. Especially the masters and knights. The padawans and younglings are to be captured. All Jedi are enemies of the state," Three-poi repeated, beaming that he could be of some help.

"What of Master Dooku?" Anakin asked.

"Oh, that was spectacular Master Anakin. They were sure you would parish, I regret that Artoo and I weren't there to record it for you."

Artoo beeped and whistled.

"Is that so, Artoo? Well, I am sure you were a lot of help to ….me and Obi-Wan, you have always come through for me, buddy," Anakin said, leaning down and rubbing the astromech's dome.

"Well, you weren't in the Throne Room," Three-poi replied, touchy.

"What happened, Artoo?"

"The Separatists leader, Count Dooku, had kidnapped the then- Chancellor Palpatine. It was dreadful," Three-poi told him. "There was panic all around Coruscent; there hasn't been a direct attack on Coruscent that is stored in my memory banks. But thankfully, you and Master Kenobi arrived in time to save him. The reports don't say exactly what transpired upon the _Invisible Hand_ but General Grievous escaped, Count Dooku had been destroyed, and the Chancellor saved. You and Master Kenobi were hailed as heroes." Anakin frowned; there was something wrong with the report. He had taken Tyrone Dooku as a captive, even with Ventress and Sidious taunting me. Was it because of Ahsoka that he stood firm? Padme opened her eyes and looked around.

"Obi-Wan, where is Anakin?" she asked, as she screamed out in pain. He really wished Ahsoka was here, she had helped Padme through this twice before, what had happened to Ahsoka.

"Padme, my love, I'm here. It's Anakin."

"There is still….good in you," she said, straining to smile through the pain. Sith, Anakin, swore, why couldn't healing have been his specialty. He turned to the med droid.

"Master Skywalker," the med droid said to him. "I need to check her vitals, it would be best if you wait outside.

"Come on, Artoo, Three-poi," he said, as the droids followed him. He wondered if Dark Anakin…Darth Anakin…Anakin wondered what he would need to refer to this universes alter ego of himself as….He wondered if Darth Anakin treated his droids unfairly, sure Anakin got irritated with Three-poi from time to time but he had created him, he could never wish him ill. Anakin also wondered what his very presence would have on this universe.

"Anakin-Master Yoda's alive!" Obi-Wan said with glee. "I'm…we aren't the Last of the Jedi."

"We shouldn't be," Anakin surmised. "What of Master Plo and Sha Koon."

"Master Plo was shot down by his troops, Anakin," Master Obi-Wan said.

"The Wolfpack…they wouldn't….they couldn't. Our Clones were loyal to us. They joined our Rebellion."

"We can't form a Rebellion; all we can do is hide."

"Master, I'm surprised at you. You are talking of tucking tail and running, that I cannot accept," Anakin told him. "Yes, in my universe we are in hiding, but we also attack the Empire, we give the people hope, we give them an alternative to the Empire's regiment, the Empire is not the only choice nor is it the answer. We are members of the Republic, and as long as the idea is alive, the Republic will survive, it will endure despite the tyranny."

"I don't think I've ever heard such a speech as that from you, Anakin," Obi-Wan admonished.

"I would like to take credit for it, but the credit belongs to my wife," Anakin said shrugging sheepishly. "I would tell you of my past but I'm not sure at what point this universe differs from my own. I am told that Master Dooku was slain by my own hand," Anakin said.

"Yes, I was taking a nap; I wish I could give you the details. I don't know why you turned, though I suspect Padme had something to do with."

"Or the absence of my padawan," Anakin added. "You once told me that you guarded Satine while you were a padawan."

"Yes, I would have left the Jedi for her," Obi-Wan said, with a far-away gaze. "You were the Chosen One, Anakin," Obi-Wan said in a choked voice, "How could this have happened, it was said that you would bring balance to the Force, not leave it in Darkness."

"I don't have those answers for you, but I know that this is not my destiny, it is not what the Force wants, and it is not what Qui-Gon foresaw."

"I was a terrible master, how could my only pupil use everything I taught him to do this to the Galaxy?" Obi-Wan bemoaned. Anakin frowned, he wasn't used to hearing Obi-Wan sound so negative, he had heard it from Ahsoka but never from Obi-Wan, and he had to snap him out of this.

"Obi-Wan if the only Jedi that remains is us and Master Yoda, now is no time to wallow in sorry, for that too is a path to the Dark Side, one that I will not allow you to slip down. We must stand strong against the Emperor, we must plant the seeds of a Rebellion, and there are those that will stand with us, there are those that will not believe that the Jedi are enemies. The Jedi give hope to the Galaxy and I need you to believe, Obi-Wan. We are not the last of the Jedi, though we will need to return to the Temple, if I'm right, Sha Koon will still be there, and there are my younglings, they will be Jedi."

"Master Ani, Artoo says we are coming out of hyper speed. You will need to give the landing codes."

"Of course, Three-poi," Anakin smiled at him, and he looked at him strangely.

"Tell me; Obi-Wan have I been unkind to Three-poi?"

"He's a droid, Anakin," Obi-Wan said with a shake of his head as Anakin went to enter his landing codes, which, thankfully were still accepted.

He landed the Nubian cruiser carefully and went to check on Padme he was in immense pain. "Ani-Anakin," she moaned.

"I'm here, my love," he said to her, kissing her forehead, and stroking her chestnut locks. She looked so much like their daughter Leia. "Obi-Wan, tell them to prepare for twins," he called ahead. "Three-poi, I need you to do what you can and contact Onderan, and the Rebellion there. Get in touch with Lux Bonteri," Anakin told him. "He should be one of the leaders of the Resistance. I've got to get Padme to the med center, Artoo stay with him, see that he stays out of trouble," he told him. Artoo beeped and whistled and Anakin knew they would spend the next few minutes arguing. He wondered if Revan would still be on Mustafar, it was what he had been doing prior to Order Sixty-Six. Anakin wondered not for the First time what might have happened if he had been on Coruscent at that time, if Padme had still be there instead of with Ahsoka on Tattooine. Anakin remembered what Master Plo had said about the Guardian and the Protector, this Dark Anakin was missing his protector, and without the missing link had he succumbed to darkness? Anakin carried his wife, and saw the bustle of the med droids; he laid her on the table, looking over at her. Obi-Wan came up to him.

"Come, Anakin, they will get you if they need you."

"Alright, Master," he said, turning to the med droids and letting them know to get her if anything should go wrong. Anakin saw Master Yoda and was able to jump out of the way of his grimmer stick. Anakin bowed, showing his humility and opening his mind, allowing the aging master free rein of it without any shields in the way.

"Vader, you are not," Master Yoda said after what seemed like forever. "Different your memories are. Attack the Jedi and the younglings you did not, but attack Tuskan women and younglings you did."

"Yes, Master," Anakin agreed.

"Once you start down a Dark Path, forever will it dominate your destiny?"

"Do we as Jedi not have compassion for those who have lost themselves along the way?" Anakin asked. "Is it not our job as Jedi to show them the path of the Light? To help them rediscover themselves?"

"Perhaps. Know that fail Anakin, the Jedi did. Fail again, we will not," Master Yoda nodded, and Anakin stood to his feet.

"Not if I can help it. Do we know what became of this….Vader?" Anakin asked after recalling the name Master Yoda had gave him.

"The last we saw of him, was Vader shooting electricity at us," Obi-Wan said. "What do you think he would do?" Obi-Wan asked Anakin.

"In my universe, all I have to compare it to is what happened with Darth Wrath, Master Windu. After, the beginning of the Empire it was said that Wrath attacked his master, that is after Obi-Wan, after you, left him in a rancor pit, so he wasn't doing too well anyway," Anakin said with a hint of a smile. "They say he attacked Sidious and became significantly weaker. I haven't seen him up close, but I would guess that Vader would do the same, and he will come after Padme. If it were me, I would find my family," Anakin said.

"Split up they must be. Too powerful together they are," Master Yoda said.

"Now, hold on. You can't mean to suggest…that you are taken the twins away from me and Padme," Anakin said, clenching his hand.

"Remain here, you will not. Return you must."

"But- surely, Padme- you can't take the children from her. Surely-"

"Strong enough to protect them alone, she will not be." Anakin frowned, Padme was a strong woman, but it was true she would be no match for a Jedi, no match for a Sith.

"What if….she were to fake her death? Padme employed several handmaidens that could pass as her…Sidious need not know that the twins lived…"Anakin admitted slowly. It was a better option than splitting them up.

"Too strong to be left together," Master Yoda repeated. Anakin hung his head in shame for what Dark Anakin had done.

"What of Ahsoka Tano?" he asked.

"Ahsoka Tano was to be retrieved as a youngling for our Order, but something went wrong. She ended up in captivity."

"And the Jedi just left her?" Anakin asked flabbergasted. "Why didn't Master Plo do anything? What about the mission to Zygeria."

"There was no mission to Zygeria, Anakin," Obi-Wan said.

"You, me, Ahsoka, and Captain Rex…we infiltrated Zygeria posing as slave traders. Snips was a slave, Queen of the Tortugans," Anakin said with a small smile, thinking of her boldness.

"I don't know about your dimension, but that never happened here."

"And Maul?"

"I killed him on Naboo," Obi-Wan said, frustrated in what he considered needless questions. Anakin got up to pace. He had to find Captain Rex and Ahsoka. What had happened to Lux? Was Maul still alive? Obi-Wan had no memory of Maul since he had cut him in half on Naboo…come to think of it, the Galaxy hadn't heard from Maul either. Anakin was so lost in thought that he only caught the …if she lives…coming from Bail.

"What do you mean if?" Anakin asked. "My Padme is a fighter, she will live."

"With all due respect, Master Skywalker, she isn't you wife…she's Vader's," Bail told him. Anakin opened his mouth and closed it.

"But Padme doesn't know that. I can give her the hope to live. And no version of my wife is going to give up just because I turned to the Dark Side…." Anakin cut himself off as he ran using the Force to speed him up as he felt dark side currents around Padme, Obi-Wan was right behind him and knocked into him when he stopped suddenly, seeing dark currents around her. "No!"

Anakin reached inside of himself, pulling and pushing the light to the fore front. He had never done this before; of course he had never seen the Dark Side as a tangible entity before. He reached out with the light and pushed through the darkness, sending it scattering and scouring away. "Sidious," Anakin said, touching Padme's brow. "My love, it's alright, you have to hang on," he said. He looked around and saw Luke. She had already given birth to Luke, had Sidious meant to destroy both his wife and daughter? "Angel, fight for me. Fight for Luke, fight for Leia. You've always been a fighter." On and on Anakin encouraged her while Obi-Wan stood stupefied and what he had seen. What had Anakin done? Where had the Light come from? Qui-Gon had known he was the Chosen One, but Obi-Wan couldn't help but wonder what would happen when Anakin left them for his own dimension.


	6. Chapter 6

Padme Lives

Several hours later, among Bail Organa, Obi-Wan Kenobi, and Master Yoda, Anakin and Padme's twins Luke and Leia Amidala Skywalker were born. It was odd that the only change was Luke's middle name; it became Anakin. The Skywalker twins had the same initials. L.A.S. Anakin left Padme to recover while the fates of his twins were decided.

"You know what became of Vader, what became of the Republic of democracy. Padme can never again be a Senator; Vader would find her and capture her. You can't take away the twins as well!" Anakin fought for his alternate ego's wife. "I will warn her, and admit her deeds to her, but you must not separate Padme from our younglings."

"Your younglings they are not, Master Skywalker, Vader's they were." Anakin blew out his breathe, a sign of extreme frustration as he brought his human hand up to pinch the bridge of his nose.

"I know, but I too, have twins named Luke and Leia, I was there when they were born, if only just barely. We were able to hide on Dantooine."

"Then hiding on Alderaan should be no problem," the Viceroy said. "Until your….I mean Vader's actions I have never had no problem with you or any of the Jedi, I once promised Padme I would protect those close to her. I would be willing to take Padme and the younglings under the protection of Alderaan, under the protection of the House of Organa; I don't pretend to know anything about the Force."

"But you do know something of love," Obi-Wan said. He looked at Anakin with a mixture sadness and pride. "I'm glad you have become so wise, Anakin."

"Thanks to your teachings, Master. I wouldn't be the Jedi I am today without you and Ahsoka. You have to free her from slavery, Master," Anakin told him.

"I will see it done," Obi-Wan promised.

"Split up the children, should be. For their own protection," Master Yoda said. "Too strong in the Force they are, when together they are." Anakin bowed to their greater judgment.

"I will take the boy; I believe Anakin has some family on Tatooine?" Obi-Wan asked him.

"Yes, a stepbrother, Owen Lars, though I doubt he will be too happy. He blamed me for Mom's death, for getting involved," Anakin replied. "I don't know how he would treat my son," Anakin said.

"Then I will watch over him," Obi-Wan promised, "It's the least I can do." Anakin stood and kneeled in front of his former master, handing over his lightsaber.

"You were a wonderful master, you do not deserve this burden," Anakin said as he met his master's eyes. All eyes in the room were on him, they had never expected to see the cocky arrogant knight on his knees before his former master, defenseless. "Protect my boy, Tattooine is not any better than when I was a child, see to it that he does not become a slave," Anakin asked.

"Skywalker, stand you must," Yoda said and Anakin stood slowly.

"A better Jedi than most you have become, on the Council you are?"

"No, master. I was offered a seat, but it's not within me to leave the Galaxy in peril, being the Chosen One to me, doesn't mean advising others but in being out there, in the thick of things helping to set things right," Anakin responded and Master Yoda nodded.

"Master Anakin," Three-poi said. "Senator Bonteri from Onderaan has agreed to help the Jedi with the Rebellion."

"Outstanding, Thank you, Three-poi, you may go. I will send someone in with an oil bath for you shortly."

"Bless my circuits!" Three-poi said.

"Another thing," Anakin said after a pause, "I built Three-poi and I hate to do this, but my droid cannot keep a secret to keep himself from being disintegrated," Anakin said. "Wipe his memory," he said sadly.

"You are attached to Three-poi?" Obi-Wan asked.

"I am his creator," he said, as he walked away. "If you will excuse me, I must speak with my wife, you should do what you can to organize a Rebellion," Anakin advised. Anakin looked in at his wife breastfeeding the twins, one in the crook of each arm. How was he to admit to Vader's misdeeds? How was he to tell his wife that he had joined the Dark Side that he HAD murdered younglings, that the younglings would have to be separated and that she could only choose one child to go with? How do you choose one child over the other? As much as he hated to admit it, she had to choose Leia; Leia would look like her, and wouldn't be linked to him. Anakin had to protect Luke as well, and Owen…well he didn't trust Owen without talking to him in person, he wanted Obi-Wan raising Luke, only then would Luke be safe. He strolled into Padme's room unable to keep the smile off of his face seeing Padme with his babies.

"Padme, we need to talk," he told her.

She smiled up at him. "Luke, Leia, that's your daddy," she said with a smile. "Can you say Daddy? How about Da-Da. We are always going to be together, just like you said Anakin, all three of us, of course there are four of us now," she said, with a tinkling laugh, and pain flashed through him. He was going to hurt her; he was going to destroy her dreams for a family.

"Padme, it's going to be the two of you," Anakin said, tears filling his eyes.

"Anakin, Ani what are you saying, there are four of us, me, you and our twins."

"I know, Padme. The Jedi have decided that they are too dangerous to be kept together, and I agree with them. Padme, the Jedi are traitors, democracy is dead."

"Anakin, I forgive you."

"Everything…..everything Obi-Wan said was true…"

"I don't believe what I'm hearing. You are a good man, all you've ever wanted was for us to be together, all of us," she said. She was right.

"Is Palpatine threatening you? We can go into hiding, all of us!" she cried out, and the babies began crying. Anakin took Luke from her and sent waves throughout the Force to settle him. "You can't leave us!"

"I have too, Padme, I'm a Sith Lord," Anakin said, and each word felt like poison on his tongue, poison that seeped from him to Padme.

"No!"

"Palpatine was Darth Sidious," Anakin continued.

"I love you, Anakin, and I forgive you. Stay with us."

"I can't Padme."

"Can't or won't?" she asked him, raising her chin, putting on her Senator face.

"Padme, it's complicated."

"How long will it take for us to be honest with each other?"

"Padme, listen, I need you to travel to Alderaan with Leia, be her mother."

"And my son? You would have me abandon Luke?" she asked, as she held out her arms to hold him.

"They can't remain together; Palpatine or Vader will sense them. Vader will capture you, you cannot let that happen. He will always come for you! One day, Padme, I will return to you, and I need to know that you and Luke and Leia are safe. This is the only way," he told her. "Live, and fight, for me and the children. Join the Rebellion, fight for our cause. Do all you can to undermine Palpatine, but be discreet. I will always love you no matter what side I'm on," he told her and bent to kiss her forehead.

"Don't touch me," she said, sparks shooting at him. He couldn't blame her.

"As you wish mi' lady," he said with a mock bow, as he stepped out of the room and again found himself with Luke in a healing trance, he wrapped his arms around his fifteen year old son and wept. "Luke, oh Luke," he sobbed over the seemingly unconscious boy. "I am so sorry, I put too much pressure on you. Things will be different, I promise you.


	7. The Rebellion

Leaving Dantooine

High General Jedi Master Shaak Ti was leaving Dantooine and joining the Rebellion on Onderaan. She had done all that she could do to help the Jedi Order at this time, maybe she would return to the Jedi Order, she wasn't sure, she would leave that up to the will of the Force. Right now, she was going to do all she could do to help the Rebellion defeat the Sith. Ultimately, she knew that was up to the Chosen One, Anakin Skywalker and perhaps his family as well. She didn't like the new Order, the Order of Soldiers, but she held no hard feelings toward Anakin Skywalker, and he did deserve his title of Master. She was thankful that he had saved many Jedi. Even she could be grateful for all the Jedi he had saved, but her time here despite her love for teaching had come to an end. Maybe just maybe she could bring her old Master back from the Dark Side. It wasn't according to Master Yoda's beliefs, but even if the darkness remained within Master Dooku he was a part of the Jedi, and he had come back. Shaak found it difficult to work with him….but maybe she could bring back her master. Master Mace Windu had been her Jedi master, in her youth.

Master Shaak Ti went to talk to Master Plo Koon he was the Grandmaster now that Master Yoda had deferred the position. He had once confided that the Chosen One would one day lead them. It was what he saw, but as of yet, Master Skywalker preferred to take the most dangerous missions to sitting on the Council, though there was always a seat for him, and if there was something he wanted from the Jedi, he sat rather than stood in the middle of the room.

"I would like to see Master Plo," she told Sha Koon.

"Go on in, Master Ti, Uncle Plo is inside, he just got back from lunch," Sha told her with a quick smile.

"Thank you," Sha said as she walked in.

"A pleasure to see you, as always," Master Plo said, raising from his seat and putting away the datapad he was working on. "A lot of working, getting ready for the ceremony, but I've always got time for you, what is it?" he asked kindly.

"I'm leaving Dantooine," she told him, looking up at him and gauging his reaction. He led her to the small sofa he had in his office and they sat.

"Where will you go? Back to Shili?" he asked her, taking her hands in his. She pulled back, gently.

"No Master Plo."

"Please, my dear, after all these years, we should be on a first name basis. Just call me Plo," he told her, and her smile froze.

"I'm going to Onderoon to join with the Rebellion, to help free the Galaxy from the oppression of the Sith."

"But Shaak," Plo argued, "Aren't we doing that within the Jedi? We have some of the finest Jedi I've ever known here."

"You are talking about Skywalker…"

"And Ahsoka," Master Plo said. "Don't leave without speaking to her," he told her.

"I don't intend to," she told him. "You have always been a very dear friend to me; I would never want that to change."

"Nor would I. Shaak, keep me posted on your status, alright?" he asked, concerned. She stood and nodded, allowing him to hug her as she went in search for Ahsoka Tano. Master Plo looked after her, memories playing through his head, before he sighed and went back to his datapad.

Master Ti plotted softly throughout the grasslands of Dantooine barely making a sound as she knocked softly on the door to Ahsoka and Rex Tano's home. A small hybrid Togruto-human hybrid answered the door. A female child. Nikana, Shaak Ti remembered her name. "Moooom," she called. "Master Ti's here!" she heard the call, and moments later Ahsoka appeared with a ten year old hybrid boy, Skye, and her husband Clone Admiral Rex, who was still as active as his Jedi General.

"Good Evening, Master Ti," Ahsoka said bowing to the higher ranking Jedi. "I don't know if you have met them, but this is my husband Rex, and our children Skye and Nikana Tano."

"Such interesting names, how did you come by them?" Shaak asked as she sat down. Rex had gone to get some tea for the Jedi Master.

"Well, when I was still a padawan, I used to call my master, Anakin, Skyguy, and this little guy," she said, tweaking his nose, "Can't seem to keep his head out of the stars," she said with a smile, "And then Nikana, of course is Master Skywalker's Force given name spelled backwards, it works well for a girl," Ahsoka said with a shrug as Nikana launched herself on her mother's lap.

"Very thoughtful, they seem to suit the younglings well."

"I'm a Cadet," Skye said proudly. "Or am about to be," he said as his orange skin colored, rising in accordance to his blush. He was a human looking child with hair the same color as Rex's host, but with orange skin and white markings, as well as blue eyes. Both younglings had their mothers blue eyes.

"Well, I won't be on Dantooine much longer," Shaak Ti, said handing her cup to the Clone Admiral.

"I'm sorry to hear that, General," he said, as he took the cup into their kitchen.

"Children, go play," she said as she scooted Nikana down from her lap. The youngling impulsively hugged Shaak before scampering off with her elder brother. "Why are you leaving, Master?" she asked, concerned.

"I am to join the Rebellion and help stop the oppression of a Sith Empire, there has to be more the Force wants from me than to sit around on Dantooine."

Ahsoka laughed, "I understand Master, and I intend on joining you when my padawan is ready," Ahsoka told the Jedi master.

"Your padawan?" Shaak questioned.

"Yes, it's why Master Anakin hasn't chosen another padawan."

"I often thought he was waiting for his younglings to age," Shaak Ti admitted.

"No, he has such a…burden placed upon him, as does Luke. I am thankful not to have such a burden."

"I have sometimes wondered," Shaak said, "if things wouldn't have been better if Qui-Gon hadn't told Skywalker of his destiny." Ahsoka nodded thoughtfully.

"In any case, Leia Skywalker is to be my padawan," Ahsoka said proudly.

"Be a good master to her, Ahsoka," Shaak Ti said. "Was….Skywalker a good master to you?" she asked, almost as an afterthought.

"He was a wonderful master. I wouldn't be standing in front of you today if it wasn't for his training," she admitted. "Yes, he was unorthodox, but I believe that I am a better Jedi for it," she admitted.

"I'll take my leave, Ahsoka," Shaak Ti said as she left as quietly as she come.

Once Ahsoka had known that Luke was fine, she and the family had returned to them home to have a nice quiet night at home. As unusual as it might sound, Ahsoka Tano, former padawan to the Hero with No Fear, hero of the Clone Wars, but what she enjoyed most were quiet evening surrounding by family and friends in which she didn't have to worry about the state of the Galaxy. Rex understood, maybe it was because they had both seen so much war, but they truly were grateful for their time away from the war and the fighting.

Tomorrow, she would officially take Leia as her padawan and Ahsoka had a feeling life for her would never be the same again. Anakin always told her that he had only truly learned when he had been a teacher, and she knew she was about to find out exactly what he meant. She loved Leia; she had known her since the day she had been born, in fact Ahsoka had been there that day helping Padme through the pain. It was the day Rex had stopped fighting his feelings for her. She loved Rex, and yet, she wondered what had become of her friend Senator Lux Bonteri. She knew he was active in the Rebellion, had heard of the things he had done for the Rebellion over the years. She wondered what he would think of her being married to her Clone Captain, being the mother of two.

Ahsoka shook her head to clear it as she watched Master Shaak Ti go. She had always felt some connection with Master Ti, but it was probably because they were both from the same native planet. Ahsoka could hardly wait for Leia to address her as Master Ahsoka, as all teachers were addressed, it was the only person that would address a Knight as a Master, for they were a master of their craft and their apprentice their padawan learner. She had always felt a connection with Leia Skywalker and was more than a little excited about the fact that she would be training her Jedi Master's youngling.

Ahsoka had done Padme a favor and accepted the mission about stealing the Death Star plans out from under Anakin's nose, Padme had pleaded, and Ahsoka had relented, it would be a good first mission for Leia, she just had to flesh out all the details, though she didn't think Skyguy would be too happy, and neither would Rex, but they would just have to get over it, she was a fully capable Jedi Knight, fully capable of handling a stealth mission with just her padawan. All they had to do was get the plans for the Death Star and get out, it sounded simple enough, but from what she knew from her missions with Anakin and Obi-Wan, nothing was ever as simple as it seemed. She would need a backup plan for her backup plan, and there was the chance that Barriss or Darth Wrath could be there, or Force forbid the Emperor.


	8. Chapter 8

The Empire

Barriss Offee was the Hand of the Empire. She was the Emperor's Hand, and if and when he decided it was necessary to replace Wrath, she would finally become the Emperor's apprentice. She could hardly wait for the day in which she would crush the pitiful Rebellion, thus earning her right to become the apprentice to the Emperor. Anger filled her heart as she thought of the unfairness of it all, she had done so much for the Emperor, bombing the Temple, driving a wedge between the Chosen One and Padme's handmaidens, why she even had some that worked for her! It was she who had gone through the Temple helping to exterminate them; it was on her back that the Emperor had risen, not Wrath. Wrath had come in at the eleventh hour and took her place, if it hadn't been for her failure in getting rid of Tyrannous SHE would be the Emperor's second in command, not Wrath. SHE would destroy Tyrannous, and SHE would destroy the Chosen One, his padawan, and his family, and then SHE would become his apprentice, leaving Wrath to his doom.

Barriss was reporting to the Emperor on the recent kidnapping of his daughter, Winter. She had abducted the child from her class in the Imperial Academy; it was a necessary evil, and one she didn't mind at all. This child was the sole heir to Organa's legacy, adopted or not. The fate of his protégé would bring Viceroy Organa over to their cause, and perhaps reveal the location of the Jedi and the Rebellion. Then they would be able to crush the pitiful Rebellion before more and more star systems aligned themselves with their cause. Barriss bowed as she reported to her master. "My master, it is done," she spoke softly, obedience evident in her voice, "The Organas will soon bow to your will, my master."

"Goood, good. You have done well," he told her. "It sure took you long enough," he said.

"Organa has been protected by the Jedi," Barriss replied.

"I do not accept excuses," he snapped at her. "I want you to work with Wrath; together you shall crush the Rebellion and exterminate the Jedi. It seems that no matter what we do, they keep popping up, they are like rodents, and I would see them destroyed. Do I make myself clear?" he asked her.

"Yes, my master. I will not fail you."

"See that you don't," he replied, ending the transmission. She had knelt the whole time. Barriss had a feeling that a confrontation with Ahsoka Tano was coming up. She hoped that this time the Chosen One wouldn't get in the way, this time she would be there to deal the killing blow. She knew that either she or Ahsoka would die should their paths ever cross again, there were no other options, fate or the Force would see to it. Barriss used the Force to grab the young white-haired girl, whom had icy blue eyes, indeed she did look like the season Alderaan called…Winter, she had been named appropriately. She contacted Wrath's freighter, _The Executor_, and requested permission to dock. "This is Barriss Offee, I have been instructed by our Emperor to come aboard. I have a prisoner that must be secured," Barriss explained.

"This is Admiral Yularen, permission granted. Lord Wrath will see you in his personal chambers," the Admiral told her. Barriss nodded, and waited as the tractor beam pulled her in. She pushed the prisoner to the floor and leapt atop her.

"Move when I tell you to," she sneered.

Winter had been frightened, she was still frightened, but she would not show any fear, and she would not give in, even if her circumstances seemed bleak, she would never give into tyranny. Tyranny could not survive as long as there was hope. She knew that she as a Representative of Alderaan gave her people hope, and she would never submit to those who wished to harm the people. She would never give voice to a dictatorship, and she would not surrender. She spit on the sentient above her, only to find her throat constrict.

"Do it," she whispered. "End my life, and you will have given the people a new reason to fight for freedom," she spoke softly, and sharply looking into the yellowed eyes above her. "You will give the people more of a reason to support my father. Alderaan will never submit to the oppression of the Sith." She felt her windpipe tighten and then she was released to be yanked around and bumped into all kinds of things before she fell to the floor in front of the girl who had kidnapped her.

"Kiss my boot," said the green girl above her. Winter lifted her icy eyes to the girl above her.

"I will not."

"Then your people will suffer."

"I am an official Representative of the Alderaan government, of the Imperial Government; you will not treat me as such."

"You support the Rebellion," Barriss stated, and Winter became quiet.

"You are a traitor; to support any other government other than the Empire is treason."

"The Empire is treason," Winter responded, as the girl turned as she walked along behind her, taking in her surroundings, trying to remember everything she could, so that the Rebellion could use it to their benefit.

At the Academy, Commander Vill was in charge of giving the new cadets their assignments. He was most proud of two of his cadets, though they were both over twenty standard years of age. Juno Eclipse and Han Solo, as luck would have it the duo were dating. There were both some of the most promising cadets to grace the Imperial Academy since its inception. Commander Vill was no longer a young man, the advanced aging that all Jango Fett's clones were subject to had finally caught up to him, and all he could do now was teach at the academy. The pains in his joints were getting worse and worse so that he could no longer lead by example. He served the Emperor and he had never questioned his choice to turn against the 501st. The Clones loyalty was to its Head of Command, the Emperor himself, not the traitorous Jedi. "Cadet Solo, Cadet Eclipse," he said as he watched them stand at attention. "I have an assignment for you. You are to check out the base on Trandosha and make sure it's still operational," he told them. "Squad Leader will get you fitted with your uniforms and weapons, it may not seem like an exciting mission, but it's important to the survival of the Empire. I will have your reports on your return. You have two standard days to complete your mission and issue your report," Commander Vill told them.

"Our mission will be a success," Juno told him, her military bearing evident.

"You are a shining example of the Academy. Make us proud. And Solo, Eclipse will pilot, you will be her co-pilot."

The cocky cadet opened his mouth but thought best of it. "Yes, Commander," he said, as they headed to clothing to get the uniforms for their excitement. He turned to Juno. "Don't think just because I let you pilot me last time that you will always be the pilot."

"Han, get a hold of yourself. Just because I got a little tipsy…"

"Sweetheart, you were like a Zillo Beast with your demands," he said as a smile covered his lips. "If you need any help, sweetheart, with your uniform, I offer my services to your request."

"In your dreams, Flyboy," Juno replied as she headed toward the female's uniforms and changed quickly. She looked at her reflection, blonde hair, blue eyes, and gray uniform. She looked good in the Imperial uniform, she pulled her hair up and put on the cap, and dabbed makeup on her cheeks and lips. She was the Empire's warrior; she could handle anything the Rebellion could throw at them. She supported the only legitimate form of government. She headed to the aircraft, _The Resolute_, it was called, and it would be her baby to command, for a job well done at the Academy. She knew that Han thought he was the best pilot in the Galaxy, and he was good there was no denying it, which is why she wondered why Commander Vill had chosen her, the Empire must have its reason, and she thought as she settled herself in to the pilot's seat and waited on Han, who was late as usual. She used the navi-computer to look up their route as well as any helpful information for their mission. She looked up all the information on the planet Trandosha, she wondered what the Empire had on Trandosha, and shrugged she would find out soon enough. Han appeared behind her.

"Don't worry so much, sweetheart. As long as we've got a blaster at our side, everything will turn out okay," he told her leaning down to nibble on her neck. Juno's face turned red.

"Han, that's not proper protocol," she told him.

"Who cares about proper protocol, on this mission it's just me, you and the ship. I'm," he continued to nibble, "not going to say anything," he said as he hand snaked around to undo the buttons of the top of her uniform, "The ship can't talk he said," as he freed her breasts from the bra that had been restaining them, "And you aren't going to say anything."

"I just might," she said. "Take a seat, until I put in the coordinates, we are flying manualy, and I can't think when you do that," she replied. Han shrugged.

"Perhaps you should let me fly then," he replied, "I could fly with one hand behind my back, and blindfolded."

"Commander Vill," she stated, looking at him steely, "ordered me to pilot. Now, strap yourself in," she commander.

"Yes, ma'm," he told her with a mock salute.


	9. Meeting the Rebellion

Rebellion

After the ceremony was complete and the new padawans were given haircuts so that their padawan braids stood out for what they were. Leia had had an inch cut off her long locks, and her padawan braid had been infused with feathers, beads, and glitters, make the braid stand out among the rest of her hair. Leia Amidala Skywalker had been entrusted to Ahsoka Tano to watch over and train, which had been no shocker.

Galen on the other hand had his entire head shaved with the exception of his new padawan braid which was braided and barely reached his ear. It tickled him, but he looked up expecting Master Kota to accept him.

"I am sorry, my boy," Rahm Kota said to the boy who was like his own, "I don't believe I can train you adequately. This isn't about how much I love and care for you, Galen. I couldn't love you more if I had sired you myself. I know that looking out at you from the netherworld of the Force your parents have monitored your progress and are very proud of you. I don't trust myself to give you the freedom you need to grow and learn, my heart won't allow it. So I have turned down your request for apprenticeship." Galen's head hung in shame, until Master Plo stepped up.

"It would be my pleasure to have you for a padawan, young Galen. I haven't taken a padawan since my last padawan was killed during Order Sixty Six. I can train you without the limitations Master Rahm Kota speaks of. Allow me to be your master?" Master Plo asked.

"Why of course, Master," Galen said with a smile. Mara had five or six inches of her red hair cut as she was made an apprentice to Sha Koon, it seemed that both Koons had finally decided to take on padawans. Anakin and Obi-Wan stood back watching with pride as their daughters were made padawans, they were very pleased in the choices of the Jedi.

"I hate to eat and run, Master Skywalker," Ahsoka said with a smile, "But I need to take my padawan on a very important mission," she said, with a mischievous glint in her eyes. The whole of Dantooine had gathered for the ceremony.

"And just where are you taking my daughter, Snips?" Anakin asked, as he sipped on his punch.

"That's a matter of security," she said with a yawn, "I'm afraid Sky guy," she said to rile him up. "It's an important mission for Leia and I."

"Leia…is my daughter, and why do I have the feeling that you took a mission out from under me?" he asked, as he looked at her, smiling and twinkling, he thought of what her fate had been in the alternate universe he had visited. Condemned to slavery, and he shivered, he was glad that his Ahsoka was the lively padawan she had always been even if she was now a Knight taking her first padawan, Ahsoka would never change. He was glad to have been around to see her grow and blossom. Anakin hugged Ahsoka. "Take care of my little one, Snips, and remember if anything goes wrong, I'm just a Force call away," he said before he looked at his daughter. Fifteen. Had fifteen years really passed since the birth of his twins, Leia looked so much like Padme had the first time he had met her, same dark hair, the same intelligent dark eyes, but there was definably the stubbornness of her chin that spoke of Anakin. He hugged her to him. "Leia, Princess," he said as his eyes filled with tears. "I never thought this day would come…" he stopped to take a breath as he looked at his only daughter, "My daughter on her first mission as a Jedi…I fear this day has come far too soon."

"Daddy," Leia said hugging back. "You trained Master Ahsoka, have faith in your own training."

"Say that to me again when it's your child," Anakin said to her. "If anything goes wrong…"

"I'll contact you….but Daddy nothing's going to go wrong." Anakin laughed.

"How many times have we said that Snips?"

"Ever think that the missions went wrong because you and Obi-Wan were there?" Ahsoka quipped. Anakin ignored her.

"Just be careful, Princess. Practice the art of non-detection."

"Look, I was taught that by Echo and Fives, Kix has taught me how to heal, all the Jedi have taught me Force skills, and Uncle Rex has taught me how to use blasters as well as how to assume command. I've been training for my own mission my whole life, Daddy. I can do this. When you were my age you were going on missions with Uncle Obi-Wan, and Mom was Queen of Naboo, doing this is more than something I want, it's in my DNA, I can't fail Daddy," she said as she kissed him, and Anakin stood staring after her as she went to tell Padme, Jinn, and Luke bye.

Leia turned to Galen. "I guess this is good-bye for now," she said, as he held her hands.

"Don't worry Master Plo and I will be running into you and Knight Tano, I'm not forgetting about you. I will see you at the Rebellion, most of us will be going, so this isn't good-bye, it's just farewell for now," he said and impulsively, he reached out, taking her chin in his hand and tilting it upright. "However, I feel I should leave you with something to remember me bye," he whispered, as he looked into her chocolate eyes, mesmerized. He brought his lips down upon hers. His first kiss, he gave her a quick peck, and then another, as the kiss lengthened and he felt his pulse pick up speed. He felt her arms snake up behind him, and pull him closer, and for a moment, he gave into the sensations, but all good things must come to an end. He pulled back, and Leia opened her lovely eyes and looked at him. "Remember me," he said to her, as their eyes met.

"Always, Galen, always," she said to him, as he brought his hand up to her face, pushing her hair back and touching the padawan braid. The tenderness he shown toward her, was more than the kiss, it brought waves of warmth through her, and a part of her didn't want to leave him. "I will never forget you," she told him, as her arms left his neck to encircle his waist as she leaned against his arm, for a precious second. "I've got to go, Galen."

"May the Force be with you," he whispered.

"And with you, Galen, always," she said as she walked away hurrying to catch up with her master. Ahsoka had already said her good-byes to her family. This was the part she hated, leaving Rex, Skye, and Nikana behind, but she was a Jedi, and as a Jedi she had a duty to the remnants of the Old Republic to the Rebellion, and she would do her duty.

"Come along, padawan," she said, "Have you ever been to Onderaan?" she asked Leia.

"Once, I might have been nine," Leia said, "We were visiting Senator and Queen Organa," Leia explained. "Mom had some business with them so Luke and Dad and I came along. They have one child, a daughter, Winter," Leia recalled. "We have seen each other through the years. We get along well," Leia explained. Ahsoka's star cruiser was called _Duel Fates_ and other than Rex and the children it was her love.

"It was the Viceroy who learned the location for the plans of the _Death Star_," Ahsoka told her padawan. "I just hope the Empire doesn't find out until it's too late. I can only imagine how the Emperor will retaliate."

"Did you know the Emperor?" Leia asked.

"Not personally, he was more interested in your father. The Emperor Palpatine, Darth Sidious, has had three official Sith apprentices over the years," Ahsoka explained bringing up the holograms, "Darth Maul, who was responsible for the attack on Naboo as well as the involvement with the Trade Federation, it was he who slew your grandfather, Jedi Master Qui-Gon Jinn, and he who led the attack against Mandalore, as well as many other atrocities during the Clone Wars," Ahsoka paused as Leia watched the images.

"Then of course there was Tyrone Dooku, Count of Serreno, Jedi Master turned Sith Apprentice, minted and renamed Darth Tyrannous," Ahsoka explained, as images of Master Dooku appeared. "He rallied many star systems against the Republic. He was the leader of the Supreme Confederacy Independent Systems, or the CIS, also known as the Separatists, he brought General Grievous upon the Galaxy whom he put in charge of the droid army. Your father was able to loosen the hold the Dark Side had over him, and free him from Sidious's control," Ahsoka said as an image of Anakin and Tyrone appeared on the hologram. Anakin was in front of the press with Sidious at his side, and Tyrone was in Force cuffs, Rex was also at his side. Rex always seemed to appear at Anakin's side.

"Then there was Former Jedi Master Mace Windu, the only master of Vapaad," Ahsoka stated. "He was the former master to Jedi Councilwoman Shaak Ti, he assisted in many victories throughout the Clone Wars, at one time he worked with many Jedi on the Council, and at one time he worked with Darth Maul, obsessed with destroying the Chosen One, he slipped into the darkness and became known as Darth Wrath. He has ruled tirelessly with Darth Sidious to keep the Galaxy under the oppression of the Sith. He has enslaved many species forcing them to build super weapons to rule the Galaxy through fear. The once Jedi Master, has caused destruction on countless planets, and is second in command of the Empire," the holograms flipped to show some of the destruction he has caused.

"Under his command, is my one-time friend Barriss Offee, she led the attack on the Jedi Temple, doing her part to eradicate the Jedi and fulfill Order Sixty Six," Ahsoka explained. "She is known for spreading fear and tyranny and does her best to tear apart families. She once tried to seduce your father and split apart your family," Ahsoka said, softly, trying to keep the disdain from her voice. "She had been known to abduct children in order to ensure that their parents comply with the Emperor's Orders, she was once a gifted healer, she wasn't a good swordsman as a Jedi and though well versed in the Dark Side and its powers, swordsmanship has never been one of her strong suits," Ahsoka continued. "She was behind the bombing on the Temple and many deaths within it."

"Do you hate her?" Leia asked her.

"A Jedi does not hate….let's just say there's unfinished business between Barriss and me," she said as it flicked to one of Ahsoka and Barriss at the funeral of the Temple bombing their hands linked, compassion mirrored on their faces. "Your father once told me, that in our lives, there are many Jedi that will disappoint us, Dooku was but one," she told her padawan. R7 beeped at Ahsoka. "We are coming out of lightspeed," she told Leia who rolled her eyes; she spoke droid perfectly well having grown up around Artoo. "Transmit the landing codes, Alpha Hotel Sierra Oscar Kilo Alpha," Ahsoka said, and a moment later she was given permission, as R7 took them to the base. "Come along, padawan," Ahsoka told Leia.

"Ahsoka Tano is that really you!" she heard and saw a young man roughly her age come near her. "I thought when I was told of the landing code, but it really is you, Jedi Ahsoka Tano," he said and launched himself upon her. "I never thought I would see you again. You've been locked away in the Enclave for far too long," he said. "Onderaan has needed you….again," he said and understanding dawn on her.

"Lux! Lux Bonteri?"

"One and the same," he said kissing her hand. "Come let me show you and your Jedi companion around," he said leading them inside the compound.

"This is my padawan Leia Amidala Skywalker."

"Amidala Skywalker?" he asked, looking closely at the young girl. "As in Senator Amidala and General Skywalker?" he asked. "I thought Jedi weren't allowed….attachments." Ahsoka laughed.

"It has been far too long, as you said. Yes, this is the daughter of my former master, Anakin Skywalker and former Senator Padme Amidala Skywalker," Ahsoka said, as she walked in seeing all the old Clones who immediately froze and came up to her. They were all here. Cody. Echo. Fives. Boil. Jesse. Even Kix. Hardcase. Dogma. All the Clones she remembered, looked only slightly older, and she remembered not only had a cure been discovered but a way to slow down the aging process. And of course Jedi Master Shaak Ti was there. She smiled and waved, but Ahsoka and Leia were surrounded by Lux and the Clones. The Clones excited to see them both, having not seen either of them in years.

"I recognized you the moment I saw you," Jesse said, "You have your father's fighting spirit, Leia. How is your brother?"

"Which one?" Leia shot back and Jesse laughed.

"We always wondered when the Skywalkers would join their dad here," Fives added.

"We can always use a fighter like you," Tup added. "There's no beating those Skywalker genes."

"Alright, boys," Ahsoka said, "That's quite enough, no use filling my padawans head with delusions of grandeur. "Leia, go ahead and head to the mess hall and get something to eat, acquaint yourself with the compound, we will be spending more time within the Rebellion from now on, you will need to know all the escape routes and exits in case of an attack from the Empire," Ahsoka told her new padawan.

Leia nodded, and said the infamous line, "I have a bad feeling about this," as she went to carry out her masters orders. It would be a smart idea to eat and to know how the facility worked. She wondered when she would next see Galen or her brother. She wondered how exactly they were going to steal the plans from the Empire and what they would do with them once they had them.


	10. Chapter 10

Departure

As the Jedi Knights and Masters prepared their padawans for leaving Dantooine and joining the Rebel Alliance, a lot of changed were occurring within the Enclave; with Master Plo leaving with her new padawan Galen Marek, some changes had to be made, and Master Yoda returned as temporary Grand Master of the Order so that Master Plo could have the freedom to train his padawan as the other masters would do. Master Kit Fitso and Master Rahm Kota took over some of the teaching positions left vacated by the absence of Sha, Obi-Wan, and Shaak. Anakin was also taking his eldest son to the Rebellion as promised. Revan had decided to stay in order to teach the younglings the dangers of the Dark Side; he thought that his firsthand experience would be more helpful than watching a holocron. He also had Hk-47 to help with his story and the droid he had built further the proof of the dangers of the Dark Side, though HK had taken a liking to the Skywalker children.

"So Luke," Anakin asked as he noticed the small bag Luke had packed. "Are you sure that's all you will need to follow Obi-Wan and I on some foolish crusade?" Anakin asked with his usual jeer.

"I've got everything I need. A couple of changed of Jedi uniform, my lightsaber, and parts to fix it," Luke said with a shrug, as he beamed up at his father.

"What about telling your mother and brother farewell?"

"Of course," Luke said, as color flooded his tan face.

"He reminds me of someone else, Master Skywalker?" Obi-Wan teased from the doorway. Obi-Wan always had an open invitation at the Skywalker ranch. "Always on the move."

Anakin returned the teasing grin, "Well you know what Master Yoda always says," He intoned, "Always in motion, the future is."

"I don't think he means the Jedi," Obi-Wan quipped.

"Well, how is the future supposed to be in motion, if we are at a standstill?" Anakin asked. "You were right master," he said, "We always learn more as the teacher than as the student."

Obi-Wan laughed as he slapped the younger man on the back, "I've waited a long time for the great Anakin Skywalker to admit that someone other than himself was right."

"Hey, I resent that," Anakin laughed, "I have always said that you were a wise and powerful mentor."

"Somehow I think that comment was made to demonstrate how powerful you were, my old padawan," Obi-Wan teased him.

"I thought we were going to leave this dust ball," Luke interrupted, aware that the Negotiator and the Hero of No Fear could go on like this for hours.

"Here's right, Anakin, you should listen to your son," Obi-Wan said and Anakin responded with a mild Force push.

"Go tell your mother and your brother goodbye," Anakin said gruffly, as he went to pack his own small bag. He and Luke had similar packing habits. Anakin packed a few holos of the family, and a few extra Jedi cloaks and tunics, his boot shining kit for his boots. As Obi-Wan liked to say it never hurt to dress to impress, after all they represented the Jedi Order, and when they saw him they would think of the Jedi. Anakin packed extra lightsaber parts and crystals just in case his stopped working, who knew, perhaps a giant rock would disrupt the function of his lightsaber, it wouldn't be the first time. Anakin went to his garage and took off his glove, making sure that his mechanical hand was in pristine condition. This was Anakin's routine, he had done it many times of the years, and whenever he didn't update the maintenance of his hand, something would inevitable happen to it. He flexed the hand that looked eerily similar to his golden droids. Anakin put his black glove back on, and wished that his old Clone Captain would be joining him but someone would have to take care of Skye and Nikana and Ahsoka would be very disappointed if he took Rex with him, not that Rex wouldn't follow fatefully, there were times when he missed the Clone Wars, fighting in the Rebellion was different that fighting in the Republic, but Anakin shrugged the thoughts aside as his youngest son and his wife found him.

"Dad, kick some Imps butt for me. I wish I could go with you," Jinn said wistfully.

"Your time will come, my son, when you are older, but in the meantime," he said to him, "Watch your mouth, you've been spending too much time around your brother and your sister," Anakin remarked as he pulled the five year old to his lap. Anakin always hated goodbyes. "You have an important mission to fulfill in my absence," Anakin said to him, leaning down to smell his son's clean hair. He always enjoyed the smell of clean; perhaps partly due to his former life as a slave, and partly due to his life at war, getting clean was always something Anakin truly appreciated.

"What is it, Dad?" Jinn said as he bounced. Anakin shook his head and laughed, all of his children were always in motion.

"I need you to stay here and protect your mother; she's always getting into trouble."

"Me?" Padme asked, startled. "You are the one that is always in the middle of the most dangerous mission there is," she defended.

"Oh is that how it is, Mrs. I come out of hyperspace in the middle of a war," Anakin shot back. "See that's what I mean, Jinn, you have to keep her safe, and keep her here, and away from the war, think you can handle that son?"

"I can look after Mom," he said with hero-worship in his eyes.

"I was set up and you know it," she glared at Anakin for a moment.

"I'm counting on you, son," Anakin said, "Now that your brother and sister are gone as well, you are the last line of Skywalkers between this war and your mother," Anakin told him, and Jinn's face was solemn as he looked up at his father.

"I promise, Dad. No harm will come to Mom, not while I'm around." Jinn's arms found themselves around Anakin's neck as Anakin stood the child clinging to him.

"I love you, son," Anakin told him as he returned the hug and kissed the top of his head before setting him on his feet. "Come here, Padme," he said, and Padme made no move as she shot him a glare. "Come on now, you aren't going to let me leave without saying good-bye," he said as she fought a smile. "Besides, Obi-Wan's probably waiting on me. We are the only ones without an official padawan. I'll take care of our older children, while you and Jinn watch out for one another." Padme smiled as she came closer wrapping her arms around his neck as his hands came up to circle her waist. He reached for her lips but she turned her head and his kiss landed on her cheek. "Padme?" Anakin groaned.

"Anakin, you think you can win so easily," she said, with a giggle, as he captured her face and kissed her slowly and thoroughly.

"Wait for me, my love," he told her as always. He didn't like saying goodbye, the last time he had said goodbye had been to his mother, and look what had happened to her. Anakin's response was to tell those he loved to wait for him, instead of goodbye.

"Always, Anakin, I love you," she said, meeting his eyes. Anakin's eyes always mesmerized her, they always did. The love, the trust, the honesty she saw within their depths never failed to take her breath away.

"And I you, my angel. Only the Force knows where I would be without you," he told her with a final kiss as he turned away. "Jinn, watch over your mother," he told his son.

"Will do, Dad," he said, as he saluted his dad.

"No son," Anakin said as he correctly the salute until Jinn was doing it correctly. "I'll see you, soldier," Anakin said with a backwards glance. He hoped Luke had already told them bye, Anakin hated goodbyes. At least this time, Anakin would have his son with him and would soon be reunited with his daughter and former padawan. "Obi-Wan, Luke, let's go," he said, as he commed Rex Instructions on how to get up with him as he always did. Anakin missed the _Twilight_ although having _Ebon Hawk _pleased him. Anakin knew the ship, he just missed his own, and he hadn't had to put nearly as much work into this one. Ahsoka had done most of the work, and Anakin preferred doing the work himself.

He, Luke, and Obi-Wan made the trek across the courtyard to the shipyard. "So Luke, wanna co-pilot," he asked as Artoo settled himself aboard. "Obi-Wan, upload the schematics into Artoo, and make sure everything's up to date."

"Anakin, I'm the Councilmember not you."

"A position I turned down," Anakin replied.

"Nevertheless…."

"Would you rather fly, Master?" Anakin asked. "Now Luke make sure you have the coordinates right for Onderaan, if you don't we could come out of hyperspace in the middle of a planet or a supernova, and we don't want that."

"Right, Dad," Luke said.

"Flying isn't like dusting crops is it, my boy? This is different that all the simulators at the Academy, or the short flights around the planet. This is war, Luke, so if I or Obi-Wan give you an order, I need you to comply immediately," Anakin told him, his general voice coming through.

Luke was excited to just be leaving the planet; the only time they had left the planet was when they met his cousins, aunt, or grandparents on a 'safe' planet. Dad was most concerned with the safety of his family, and that extended to Padme's family. Pooja was now a member of the Imperial Senate as a Senator from Naboo much like her aunt. She was also a double agent for the Rebellion. Luke wondered if he would again she his cousin. Though visits had been restricted, their visits had been enjoyable and Luke enjoyed his mother's side of the family, especially since it was the only family other than his immediate family that he knew of, apart from his Jedi family. "Got it, Dad," Luke replied.

"Yesterday," Anakin began, briefing them of a mission he had accepted. "Padme and I received word that Viceroy Prince Organa, Senator of Alderaan's daughter Winter had been kidnapped from the Imperial Academy," Anakin began.

"Force, what was Organa thinking?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Well," Anakin continued, "Padme advised him to put her in the Imperial Academy to throw the Emperor off his scent, we had thought it was working, but she hasn't been to any classes in over a day."

"She could have skipped classes," Obi-Wan offered.

"I doubt it, Queen Breha has been in contact with her friends and no one has heard from her. They say she was called from class. However, that is where we come in. I hope you are ready for this Luke. Luke and I will go down and question the students and faculty, I will go under pretense of enrolling my son, we will get the information we need and get out."

"I don't like it," Obi-Wan said. "There is too much that can go wrong. You are too recognizable."

"Not if I cut my hair and grow a beard. Think about it, Obi-Wan when have you ever seen the Hero With No Fear with a beard? It will buy me enough of a disguise for mere teachers. Trust me, Master, my plans always come through."

"Just not in the way you expect," Obi-Wan replied, folding his arms and shaking his head. "You can't carry Artoo…he's too recognizable," Obi-Wan commented.

"Alright," Anakin agreed. "Just me and Luke."

"Won't they ask about Luke's mother?"

"I have a cover story," Anakin replied.

"And a name?"

"Yes, Luke can keep his first name and he will use my fabricated last name."

"Which is…?"

"Krell. Lars Krell," Anakin said, remembering.


	11. Lightsaber Practice

Lightsaber Practice

Anakin Skywalker, with his son, Luke, and his former master, Obi-Wan Kenobi landed on Onderaan where Leia quickly hugged her father and brother. "How's the Rebellion treating you, Princess?" Anakin asked as he hugged and kissed his only daughter.

"Fine, it's not like I don't already know most of them. At least now I know what you've been doing when you've been away," she laughed.

"What kind of stories have they been spreading?" Anakin asked as saw Jesse and Tup.

"Welcome Back, General Skywalker," came the twin voices of the Clones.

"It good to be back, Jesse, Tup. I see they finally made some of you pilots. I've been telling them a long time that the 501st is more than capable," Anakin commented, as the Clones took off their helmets and saluted the General. "So what have you been telling my daughter?"

"We told her about the time we snuck into the Citadel," Tup told him.

"And the battle with the Malevolence," Jesse added.

"I see. Well, I certainly don't want my daughter frozen in carbonate," he told them. "How's Narra?" he asked, smiling with memory of the Female Clone he had found more than fifteen years ago on Kamino. The Cloners had considered her defective but had trained her anyway. When Anakin had broken in, Taun We had considered her defective and after knowing their plans had told them to take her. She wasn't aging like the others so she had never needed any anti-aging serum. All her brothers had been fascinated with this brother with the double X chromosome. They had named her Narra, which meant brother. Anakin had found it humorous, naming a girl brother, but Obi-Wan had approved, mentioning a Twi'lik that he had met on a mission, that Anakin was sure he had been told had joined the Rebellion.

Anakin was glad to be back around his Troopers. "Cody, Jesse, Rex, Tup, Echo, Fives, Kix, Narra, meet my son Luke Obi-Wan Skywalker," he told them.

"You are the spitting image of your old man," Fives told him.

"I don't know," Narra added, "He has softer features than General Skywalker, he reminds me more of his mother."

"For Sith Sake," Tup added, "He sure lacks the General's height but look at those eyes."

"I'll admit those eyes are the General's." Anakin noticed Luke was getting embarrassed. "Leia, take Luke and show him around, get him settled in," Anakin told her. She nodded and showed him around the base. "Do you have the uniforms?" Anakin asked.

"Yeah, Fives and I were able to sabotage some of the imports and picked these up for the Rebellion," Echo told him.

"Thanks," Anakin told him. "Return to your duties," Anakin told them as he grabbed the uniform and went to try it on. Anakin had never worn one of these uniforms, and frowned at his reflection. Jedi Master Anakin Skywalker was wearing a gray admiral's uniform, one of the Empire's own. Anakin placed the eye patch over his left eye, as he clenched and unclenched his fist. He put on the sharp looking shows and worked on buffing them to perfection. He looked at his long locks, and took out a shoto and cut the length off his hair, leaving his hair the length it had been during his apprenticeship. It was uneven, but it would do until he could get it tidied up. It looked more appropriate. He stepped out in uniform and Leia spotted him.

"Daddy, what did you do to your hair?" she asked.

"It's for the good of the mission," Anakin replied with a grin. Leia took the shoto form her father and trimmed up his hair.

"There, Dad, that's much better. I will be glad when your mission is over so that you will look like your good old self. Mom will miss your hair," she commented.

"How's Ahsoka been training you?" he asked Leia.

"She's been teaching me the reverse Shein," Leia replied with a smile, and Anakin groaned.

"I feel like I've spent half my life trying to break her from that and she teaches it to my daughter. Go get Snips, and I'll show you why," he said as he put away his shoto and pulled out his blue lightsaber. Anakin changed back into his Jedi garb, feeling the restrictions of the Imperial uniform and headed toward the dueling room, as he waited on Ahsoka.

"You wanted to see me, Master," Ahsoka said with a sigh. "I was just being briefed on my mission to steal the plans for the Death Star, you remember Lux Bonteri?" she asked. "His wife Senator Chuchi, was able to load them onto a disk but she was destroyed before she could deliver them, however the disk had a small tracking device, so Leia and I will be able to find it rather quickly," Ahsoka explained. "Anakin, what are you doing in here?"

"Dueling, it's been a while since we have dueled hasn't it Snips?"

"Are you sure you still want to, old man?"

"Old? Ha! Me, I'm the Hero with No Fear, the Hero with No Fear, does not fear age, not when he can do this," he said as he ignited his lightsaber.

"Nice haircut, master," Ahsoka quipped as she deflected the oncoming assault from her master, with her reverse Shien grip. Anakin reached his hand out with a Force push, which expecting it Ahsoka countered and they were both thrown to opposite ends of the room. Anakin tore the eye patch off his eye as he leaped over Ahsoka and met with her green lightsaber.

"Never drop your guard, Ahsoka," he said, and they were suddenly aware of Clone and Jedi alike drawing near to watch their mock-duel, as their lightsaber's clashed again and again. "You've gotten better, Ahsoka," he said.

"I don't think it's customary, Master, to praise your opponent."

"But I'm proud of you, Snips, and when have I ever done anything customary, he said as he ducked, sliding under her lightsaber and meeting it, head on.

"Tricky move, Master, I wouldn't have tried that against General Grievous, and I wouldn't try it against Darth Wrath, it could get you killed."

"Says you," Anakin shot back as he reached into the force and feinted, pushing Ahsoka on her back and holding the lightsaber to her throat. "If you would just use the grip I taught you, I wouldn't win," he said turning off his lightsaber. Clapping erupted as Anakin and Ahsoka bowed to one another. Ahsoka and Anakin had water bottles in their hands almost immediately.

"You've learned some new moves, Sky guy," Ahsoka said between gulps of water.

"And you've gotten better, but watch teaching Leia the reverse grip. I don't want her to get killed out there. The galaxy is a dangerous place, and both she and Luke are about to go on their first mission."

"Come on, Master, don't you trust me?"

"You know I do. Then quit worrying," she said as she stood and bowed to him again, Anakin returned the bow and Ahsoka stood back.

"Alright, Leia, Luke, you know the rules, set you lightsabers on the lowest setting. It should sting but it won't take off an arm or anything," Ahsoka explained. "Go through the basic thrusts and we will see if you two are ready for a duel or not. Don't try to match what you just saw," she added, "Take your time, use the Force, feel the movements through the Force, don't guess, know," she told them both as she and Anakin sat down and watched Luke and Leia. Anakin hoped that Wrath or Sidious wouldn't be around when Leia and Ahsoka went to secure the Death Star plans, he wished that he had been able to take that mission…he frowned…he had been prepared to take it, but then had been informed that Ahsoka had taken the mission, he suspected his wife was behind that. Anakin needed to think, if Wrath was there and he caught Ahsoka or Leia….Anakin couldn't imagine what the deranged Jedi Master turned Sith would do to them.

Those thoughts made it hard to focus on his own mission. He had informed Viceroy Organa that he and Luke would be investigating, to which Viceroy Organa has suggested that he take Obi-Wan along, just in case. Anakin had agreed, though the best plan was him and Luke, that way Luke could feel out the traitors among the students and he could feel things out from the administration. It would make perfect sense. The Rebellion had provided him with fake transcripts for Luke as well as fake papers and identity for him. Though there were many variables in this mission, he wasn't worried for as Master Yoda said, the Force was his ally, and it would protect him as it always did. The Imperial Academy had two made academies one on Umbrae and one on Imperial Center, Anakin's lips turned up in a sneer as he thought of how the Emperor had renamed Coruscent. Anakin remembered the first time he had ever seen it, standing between Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan, the whole planet had been like a huge city, and Anakin after being on Tattooine had been amazed and awed of the huge city, the city that had become like a second home to him, the first one being Naboo, even after all these years those were the only places that felt like home and his children had never set foot on either one since they had been born, Anakin mused. Hopefully soon the Emperor and his pets would soon be destroyed and his children would be where they could visit their true homes.

"Uncle S?" he heard and turned to see the youngest and only son of Darred and Sola Naberrie.

"Nephew!" Anakin said with an open grin, as he interrupted Luke and Leia. "Luke, Leia, come greet your cousin," he said. "Jix, how are your parents, your grandparents?"

"The same…they worry about you and Aunt Padme, and of Luke and Leia, and they look forward to meeting Jinn."

"Of course of course, Wrenga Jixton Naberrie," Anakin said.

"Please it's just Jix, I don't go by Naberrie, and I leave the Naberrie name to my older sister, putting herself on the Emperor's hit list. I prefer to fly under the radar." Jix told him.

"How is Pooja?" Anakin asked.

"You know her….continuing Aunt Padme's work."

"She better be careful," Anakin said, "Padme had me to protect her, and the Jedi can't exactly protect her in the Senate with the huge bounty on our heads. She would be better off on Naboo," Anakin told him.

"That's what we try to tell her, but, as you know, you can't really argue with a Naberrie," Jix said with a laugh.

"When did you join the Rebellion?" he asked.

"Couple of months ago, I try to keep a low profile, I've run some smuggling operations, I'm enjoying it so far," he said with a shrug, "And my time at the Imperial Academy has given me insight into some of their operations," he added. "I may not have the Force but I have other talents," Jix said.

"Indeed you do, Jix. Go, catch up with your cousins, I may have a mission for you later," Anakin said as he returned his thoughts to the mission at hand. Jix would more than likely know the Academy like the back of his hand, if they could get the schematics on it, and know the layout, that would be one more point in their favor.


	12. Chapter 12

Nubian Angels

_A/N Padme's story of the Nubian angels is not my own creation, it is taken in part from a wonderful Star Wars author on this sight, whom has created a story called Wolf in Sheep's Clothing in which Darth Vader and a young Anakin Skywalker exchange life forces, you should check it out:) The author is none other than Tailcor…and now without any further ado I give you the next installment of Twist of Fate…._

While the Jedi padawans and their newly chosen masters left the relative safety of Dantooine for several different bases that the Alliance held onto against the Empire, Padme missed her family dearly. She took great comfort in Satine and her youngest daughter Anella and in her own son, Jinn, Satine, Anella, Rex, Skye, Nikana, as well as Cut and his family. Padme and Satine discussed politics and what would be done after the war was finally over.

It was ironic that the Clone Wars had ended only for them to be plunged into another war just as diabolical as the first. The end of the Clone Wars hadn't brought peace to the galaxy, but injustice and oppression, with the end of the Clone Wars, the era of the Republic had ended as an Empire took form. Satine was still trying to mount a way to reclaim Mandalore, the problem was the Duchess wanted it to be a peaceful transition, and for that to happen the people would have to be behind her, the people were afraid of the Empire and the Emperor's reach. And then there were the Grand Moff's. None with as much power as the dreaded Tarkin.

The galaxy was just as divided before. There were those who would never abandon their hero, and Palpatine despite being the Emperor of the Galaxy had built Anakin up so high during the Clone Wars, made his heroics seem unexplainably god-like that no matter what he said against the Jedi, the people still whispered about the exploits of Skywalker, Kenobi, and Tano. Because Anakin Skywalker didn't join the Emperor the Senate still wielded little power, still held sway toward the people, and with Senators such as Organa and Mon Mothma with their cause the people hesitated to blindly follow this Emperor.

The days passed slowly for Padme without Anakin and the twins around, even though she heard from them and knew that they were all preparing for a mission, they had all assured her that they would be fine, and not to worry, for they had the force as their ally and so Padme did the only thing she could do….she worried.

Dusk fell on the world of Dantooine and with it, Cut and his family, along with Rex as his family, left to check the perimeters of Dantooine; it was something the only clones on Dantooine did religiously, although they had been joined by Gregor recently. The Jedi thought it best not to house the Jedi and the Clones in the same place, and Rex had agreed. If Sidious discovered their locations, the causalities could be detrimental to their cause. Padme didn't worry though; they had been safe almost the entirety of her younglings lives. She only hoped her friend Bail and his family would be alright. She knew the Jedi would come through, they always did, however she worried about the Jedi. She was the mother to two of them, soon to be three, and the wife of one of the most respected members of the Order.

"Mom, tell me a story," Jinn asked her, as she settled him into bed.

"Alright, Jinn, one story and you will go to sleep," she asked her unruly youngest son. "Promise?" she asked knowing his way.

"I promise, Mom," he said, looking up at her with his father's blue eyes.

"I want you word."

"You have my word, Mom, my word as a Jedi and as a man," he said with a yawn as Padme sat down and settled into his bed, stroking his dark wavy hair, hair like her own.

"Alright, I'll tell you about a legend from Naboo, that's where I'm from. Your grandfather Rewee used to tell me and my sister Sola," she said, as memories of her childhood floated around her. Two young girls, giggling as they pleaded for just one more story. Oh, how the galaxy had changed since then. "Naboo is a water planet, where I served as Princess, Queen and Senator," she explained. "One legend speaks of how Naboo got its name," she whispered softly. "It speaks of angels and demons, of love, of revenge, and of deals with the devil," she whispered as she watched the interest in her young son's eyes. "It was a long time ago, in a galaxy far far away, before Jedi or Sith," she told him as she rubbed her son's back in slow circles.

"Was it before the Force?"

"No, the Force has always existed, only then the only ones that could use the Force were angels, and dark angels. There was a moral woman….named Emdap. She was a simple woman, a gypsy if you will, some called her a nymph. There was an angel, he was the most beautiful angel of all, he didn't believe as the other angels believed that the mortals and angels should live separately. He did what he could for the children, he always had a soft spot for the children," Padme explained to her son. "The other angels didn't agree, they believed that he should observe from afar, but Nikana, he believed that they should help those weaker than himself."

"Nikana, like Aunt Ahsoka's daughter?" Jinn asked.

"I suppose so, I had almost forgotten the story," she replied, as he yawned. "But they didn't stop him, they preferred to wait and watch and see what affect his actions would have on the mortal world. It was inevitable, Emdap and Nikana met. She was a free spirit, unbound by the rules of society; she bathed in a pond when the angel Nikana hid behind the bushes watching her. He was mesmerized by her beauty," Padme explained to her son.

"Just like Dad was when he asked if you were an angel?" Jinn asked with a loud yawn.

"Something like that, I guess. They say when Nikana approached her she was powerless under his gaze. That they were drawn together like a moth to a flame though who was the moth and who was the flame was anyone's guess," Padme continued, as she noticed Three-poi coming in and turning down the light as he went to shut down. "They had such a short time to enjoy their love, it was forbidden, the angels and the mortals could not have a relationship it broke both their hearts when his brother, Ibo told them to end it. He was doing his duty," she said, with a heavy sigh, this particular story had always bothered her, sometimes she had even wept and her father had reminded her that it was just an old legend.

"Nikana promised to end it, but he couldn't. He lied to her, and he went away, he tried to stay away, he threw himself into his work, into helping people, but he couldn't stay away. Emdap even became engaged, and Nikana found himself watching her engagement dinner from the shadows. He should have stayed away; she should never have cancelled her wedding. They would both pay for their deception," Padme said with a sigh, as she wiped stray tears away from her face. "They found out, as they were bound to do. Emdap was bitten by a snake; it was a life-threatening disease, one for which there was no cure. Nikana, he pleaded to the angels to help him save her, but they would not budge. They had warned them both; the lovers were cursed to suffer. A dark angel approached him, promised him the power to save her, he knew that Nikana would do anything for his mortal love."

Padme noticed her young son's breathing even, as he had fallen asleep during her tale, so Padme lowered her voice as she finished the story. "He could save her, but there was a price. Nikana would no longer be able to save the children or any other mortal, he would have to swear his entire immortality to him, to serve him for all time, and only then would he be able to save his mortal love. Nikana was out of his mind, he didn't want to live one more year without her much less thousands. He swore allegiance, and he attacked the angels whom had once been his family. They sent his brother after him, he had to be stopped," Padme whispered as the tears flowed more freely. "He was mutilated and burned, his change had been complete, he was no longer the bright shining angel she had fallen in love with, even though he had saved her life, she could no longer look upon him with love or respect. She fled from the creature he had become even as she hated to leave him, she could not stand behind the creature he had become," she whispered. "He became a monster, a shadow of his former self, the dark angel christened him Redav, and he never looked back." Suddenly, young hands seized her.

"Aunt Padme, we have to leave, the security protocols have gone off. Dantooine's being attacked," Skye Tano told her. Padme nodded, wiping her face and her mind from the story of the Nubian angels as she grabbed her blaster and packed the essentials.

"Jinn, sweetheart, I need you to be very quiet and to follow me, we are being attacked. We have to make her getaway and we have to be quiet about it," she told him. Jinn's eyes were instantly alert.

"Where's Uncle Rex?" he asked.

"He's gone to divert the attack, he sent me to get you safely off this planet, we have to retreat to the Rebellion, we have no other choice," he spoke quickly, with more than a little bit of his father in him.

Jinn nodded and with the Force he found his father's hidden lightsaber stash. He grabbed one, Jinn knew that his training lightsaber would never protect Mom and he had promised his dad. Jinn knew that his mother was calling for him, that she wanted him to leave with her, but he couldn't. He felt the dark presence and he knew something she didn't, that soon there would be another Skywalker. He had to find Master Yoda, if the Sith got to him….he would suffer, and it was like the angel from Mom's story, he would protect those that could not protect themselves, that was what Dad was always saying being a Jedi was all about. Jinn saw the stormtroopers, he asked the Force to give him the wisdom and power to do what needed to be done.

Jinn threw his pink lightsaber in an arc, as he saw Master Yoda in the distance; he used the Force to enhance his ability to jump as he landed next to Master Yoda.

"Young Skywalker you are," the aging Master answered.

"I've come to protect you," Jinn said.

"My ally is the Force and a powerful ally it is." The lightsaber was too big for his young hands, and even with his connection to the Force, and Master Yoda's aging abilities. They were brought before the Sith apprentice.

"You are a disturbance in the Force," the deep voice intoned, and Jinn looked up from the binders that had been attached to him and the disfigured man in front of him.

"Master Yoda, we meet again, at last," intoned the once great Jedi master, the former Jedi Mace Windu, the now Sith Lord Darth Wrath.

"Only a master of evil, you are. The galaxy a big place it is, big enough to hide your deeds it is not."

"Take them onto my ship," Darth Wrath said to his stormtroopers. "Where is Skywalker?" he asked as an afterthought.

"If still a Jedi you were, then know you would," Master Yoda replied, doing the best he could to shield the young Skywalker from the Sith apprentice, to show him the way of the Light.


	13. Padawan Team of Tano and Skywalker

Padawan Team of Tano and Skywalker

Leia Amidala Skywalker was finally going on her first mission with her new master Aunt Ahsoka, who was informal and didn't mind her being called Aunt Ahsoka though she knew some of the other masters would never put up with something so informal. Theirs was not a mission to take down the Empire by no means; theirs was a mission of secrecy, of stealth, one that required bravery. Where many missions in the Rebellion required larger groups both hers and her brother's missions were that of a small group, a group of three. Master Shaak Ti had volunteered to accompany them as they flew small single-fighter starfighters. Leia wasn't the pilot her father and brother were, but she was an able pilot and mechanic, there were some things, Uncle Obi-Wan was fond of saying just ran in the Skywalker gene pool.

Leia took point from Aunt Ahsoka and Master Shaak Ti and flew in the middle. "Padawan, have you noticed the ray shields are still up?" Ahsoka asked her padawan.

"I'm on it, Master," Leia shot back as she reached into the Force extending her senses as she took a page from her father's book and rammed her starfighter into the energy shield earning a grin from Aunt Ahsoka and a gasp from Master Ti.

"That's taking care of things, Skywalker style," Aunt Ahsoka commented with a grin, as snippy as ever. Of course now her starfighter was useless, damaged although Leia might be able to repair it, she would think of that later. Right now….and there they were as Leia thought of it, the stormtroopers showed up. Master Ti and Aunt Ahsoka immediately ignited their lightsabers while Leia fumbled for hers.

"Blast," she cursed, her lightsaber was in the damaged starfighter. Leia shot a Force wave at the stormtroopers as she used the Force to jump back into her discarded starfighter and feel out for her yellow lightsaber. There it was, just under the control panel. How it Force name had it gotten there? She reached out with the Force and pulled it to her, it twitched before reaching her hands. Leia turned around and ignited her lightsaber just to find the room empty of living opponents.

"Be mindful of the Force, padawan," Master Ti told the young padawan learner.

"Yes, Master Ti," she replied. She couldn't believe she had made such a careless and foolish mistake, this was her first mission and already she was failing.

"Be mindful of your thoughts, Leia," Aunt Ahsoka added.

"Of course, Master," Leia replied.

"I sense something…" Ahsoka trailed off, aware of a familiar presence. She suddenly stopped and turned to Leia grabbing her shoulders to get the brunettes attention. "Leia, I need you to listen to me and listen to me carefully, ok?" Leia nodded, wondering at the urgency of her tone. "When I tell you to do something, I need you to do it, no questions asked, got it?"

"Of course, Master," Leia replied.

"Right now, I need you to do everything you can do to mask your force presence. Skyguy showed you how?" she asked. Leia nodded and cleared her mind, concentrating on her presence in the Force, she could feel the brightness, the Force brilliance of her presence as it shown within the Force, and she emptied her mind infusing it with thoughts of things like banthas as it began to damper until it was just a flicker, Dad had said it was dangerous to make it disappear completely. It looked like you were hiding something, as it was she appeared to have been born with a low midiclorian count which would inhibit her Force potential. Anyone looking at her would believe she had inherited her mom's lack of force potential instead of her father's force potential. The Force was strong in her family. She had always known that. Dad sometimes said that it was his duty to repopulate the Jedi Order, when he was joking with Uncle Obi-Wan.

Leia nodded, as she followed Aunt Ahsoka and Master Ti, to the computer terminal. Using her superior slicing skills, she accessed the terminal while Master Ti kept a lookout. Leia frowned at the encryption type; it was a type she hadn't seen before. Leia knew that if she relied too much on the Force her force potential would leek back through. "Type in Barriss Offee," Ahsoka advised. "We have to have a user with enough clout in the Empire, and my old friend would work perfectly." Leia typed in Barriss Offee. The terminal asked her for password.

"Password, Master?" Leia asked.

"Try Luminera, Master Luminera was Barriss's Jedi Master," Ahsoka explained, as Leia typed it in. Access Denied.

"For some reason I doubt she would want to remember her time as a Jedi," Leia said thoughtfully as she typed in, 'Sidious'. The machine again denied her access. Shaak Ti frowned in frustration, they had to download the plans that Senator Chuchi had left behind, it was the only way to destroy the Death Star. Then, Ahsoka smiled.

"Type in Chuchi." Leia did so, and the plans pulled themselves up. Leia inserted a datachip and waited for the information to copy.

"Master Ti, we've got company, Leia make sure the information is copied." Leia heard Ahsoka's astromech make its way to her. Just as soon as the information copied itself, she could send it with the astromech and they would be in the clear.

"Well, well, well, what do I find here?" Ahsoka heard a familiar voice as she and Master Ti defended Leia Amidala Skywalker. "If it isn't my old friend, Ahsoka Tano."

"If it isn't the traitor herself," Ahsoka replied, her blue eyes clashing with her old friends.

"What brings you way out here, Jedi Master Shaak Ti?" came the purring voice of Ahsoka's old nemesis.

"Oh you know," Master Ti replied formally, "Once a Jedi, always a Jedi, I wish all Jedi could say the same."

"You know nothing of Our Cause, of what we are fighting for, all you JEDI SCUM do is ruin everything."

"There was once a time when we called you family," Master Ti replied again.

"It is the destiny of the Sith to destroy the Jedi, and it is the destiny of the Jedi to die," she replied as she charged at Ahsoka, but Ahsoka had grown in the intermediating years, she was able to defend herself, and fight together with Master Ti.

Finally, Leia thought as Ahsoka's astromech was able to grab onto the datachip and leave while the Jedi were fighting. It was then that Barriss noticed Leia.

"A youngling, Ahsoka you disappoint me," Barriss added with a laugh and a flourish. "And what's this?" Barriss stared intently at Leia, and Leia made sure that her shields were in place. "Who is this?" she stated, "There's something familiar about you, youngling," Leia stuck her tongue out at her.

"You have no power over me," Leia spoke back, every bit of Padme's daughter. "The oppression you have over the Galaxy will not last."

"And just who's going to stop me? You, Princess?" Barriss laughed as stormtroopers suddenly surrounded them. "We have powerful friends," Leia added as her eyes bore into the Dark Jedi, "You won't get away with this. They will come for us."

"And that, Princess is exactly what I'm counting on, Force-less," she replied, and Leia spit on her. Leia was rewarded with her throat being constricted. "My master will be pleased to meet you."

"So even this bantha-hound has a trainer. The more and more you tighten your grip the more star systems will slip through it, Sith. So go ahead, oppress the galaxy and they will gladly join our cause." Leia tensed her body as she was grabbed and propelled to the floor. This mission had gone from bad to worse, they were now captives of the Empire, but at least the plans for the Death Star would be headed toward the Alliance. Leia couldn't even reach out and issue a distress call to her brother or father for if she did, her force potential would be discovered. Leia tried meditating as she was locked in a Cell Block alone without her master or Master Ti.

This was the first time in her life she had been so alone, as rough hands shoved her into the cell block. And she was left alone, for the first time in her life; she was alone except for the Force. She closed her eyes and meditated, releasing all her emotions into the Force. She felt so alone, even as the emotion was released, for as Uncle Obi-Wan was fond of saying even though emotions did a person credit the Emperor was so crafty and manipulative that he would exploit any weakness, any emotion and find a way to turn a Jedi to his cause.

Master Shaak Ti wondered how life had gotten so complicated. Twenty years ago, things had been so simple, she had been a simple Jedi Knight before the wars, before the Chosen One and before the Chancellor had become Emperor of the Galaxy, and now she was part of the Rebellion against the Empire, doing her duty, trying to put an end to the oppression of the Sith. Despite living on Dantooine with the Skywalkers, she had spent very little time with Leia, and she seemed a very unlikely Jedi despite what everyone said about her potential. Shaak Ti did not blame the young padawan for their predicament; this was the work of the Force.

Ahsoka Tano was no stranger to being captive. She knew that they would get out of here, her master had never abandoned her before and he wouldn't start now. She knew that the Force was her ally, and that good would triumph over evil, that before she was through here that she and Barriss would face each other again, she only hoped that Barriss hadn't guessed Leia's identity.


	14. Chapter 14

Captured

The mission to find out where Winter Organa was had been a success. Luke had found out that Winter had been kidnapped by Barriss Offee. Despite, the efforts of Satine's sister to conceal them, they had been found out. Anakin had made sure that Luke and Obi-Wan had gotten away before the stormtroopers had surrounded him. Besides, he reasoned, if this was where Winter was what better way to get to her, than to surrender.

They had bound him as one would an animal. He'd been stripped down, leaving only a small loincloth to cover himself. Anakin's skin was wet from the constant drip from above a mixture of sweat and water, making his body glisten. He could swear that they had intentionally turned down the heat, leaving him to shiver. Smears of dirt and black scorches of electrical burns from the guards adorn his smooth skin. The scar over his right eye stood out. Anakin sighed at the heaviness of his hands as they were shackled high above his body.

He had been in worse situations during the Clone Wars and the early years of the Rebellion, though he couldn't think of what just know. At least, he knew Luke, Jinn, and Padme were safe. Obi-Wan would protect them. Anakin closed his eyes and began to meditate, leaving the world behind. He just hoped Leia and Ahsoka had succeeded and obtained the plans for the Death Star, it would make it easier to destroy. Anakin's mechanical arm had been removed, perhaps the Empire thought he wouldn't escape without his other arm, it wouldn't be the first time he had done something unexpected. Anakin wasn't a patient man, but he would make his move, when the Force allowed him to, and now wasn't the time, and yet, he had to move before Sidious discovered him. Anakin was going to free all the prisoners when he left, for the prisoners could only be his friends in the Rebellion. As far as Anakin could tell he was on the kriffing Death Star, and he had to get off.

Suddenly, the doors were flung open and the former Jedi Mace Windu, the Sith Lord Master Wrath. He came in with a group of stormtroopers and two small figures.

"I would like to say you look well, but I would be lying," Anakin quipped.

"The years seem to have been prosperous to you," Lord Wrath commented. Anakin shrugged his shoulders, the one arm shackled and the stub of an arm that was unshackled.

"Once a Jedi, always a Jedi," Anakin shot back.

"Bring him to me," Lord Wrath ordered and Anakin saw his young son, kicking and biting.

"You son of a Jedi!" Lord Wrath shouted, as he slapped the child across the face.

"That's right," the child glared, "I am the son of a Jedi, I am the son of Anakin Skywalker, and you are fifth," he said and Anakin's heart clenched, as he schooled his face into impassiveness, even as his hand balled into a fist, he forced himself to relax, to uncurl his hand.

"Look, who we found on Dantooine. I thought about killing him. My troopers told me that he could have gotten away, but that he was rambling about some promise he made to his father." Anakin remained silent, even as he blinked back tears. "What? No snappy comeback?"

"Leave him alone," Anakin whispered, "You want me, and you've got me."

"Is that defeat I'm hearing? Do you hear this Master Yoda? Your precious Chosen One is giving up all because I have his youngest child…"

Anakin hadn't noticed Master Yoda before now, he looked upon Anakin with great pity, and Anakin's heart felt very heavy. This was why they had forbidden attachments. Finally, Jinn struggled from his grasp and went over to him, hugging his legs. Anakin managed a smile as he looked down at him. "Jinn, it's going to be alright. Listen to me buddy. This is not the end. What have I always said?"

"That there is always the Force."

"That's right," Anakin said with a small smile. Lord Wrath motioned for the stormtroopers to chain his son up at the opposite end of the wall and Master Yoda on the third wall.

"And in case you get any bright ideas, it has recently come to my attention, that we have an Ahsoka Tano and a Leia Skywalker in our possession," Lord Wrath said before he closed the door. Sith! Anakin cursed.

"Master Yoda, are you alright?" he asked the aging Jedi Master who hadn't spoken to him.

"Make it out alive, I will not."

"Don't talk like that Master! You cannot die!"

"Strong am I with the Force, but not that strong."

"But Master, you've survived so much."

"Become Grand Master of the Order, your destiny it is."

"Master Yoda, I cannot. I cannot just sit on the Council, and dictate the lives of the Jedi."

"The Chosen One you are," Master Yoda said as he got comfortable and began to meditate. Anakin sighed and started to pinch the bridge of his nose with one hand, before realizing his mechanical hand was missing, and all he had was a nub, thanks to Master Dooku.

"What happened on Dantooine?" Anakin asked.

"Mom and I were going to bed," Jinn explained to his Dad, "And I kept my promise, I felt him in the Force, just like you taught me." Anakin groaned, why had he shown his child so much? He had always taught his children every time he got a chance and it had gotten Jinn in trouble.

"Brave, Young Skywalker is…very very brave. Like his father. And his mother."

"You always said I was reckless, Master," Anakin said with a slight grin.

"So I went to protect Master Yoda. He's really, really old, Dad," Jinn said, widening his eyes.

"Jinn, do you remember how I told you to unlock restraints?" Anakin asked, "You have to see it in your mind," Anakin advised, "Close your eyes, see how it works, see it in your mind, see the mechanisms that hold it together, so how they work, and unlock them," Anakin advised. Jinn nodded, and even though either Yoda or Anakin could have freed him it was important for him to master this.

Anakin wouldn't leave without Winter, and without Leia and her group. He would free anyone still here. But first they had to escape, which meant they had to get free themselves, and Jinn was going to get them free. Jinn's restraints weren't strong at all, and no one would suspect a kid. Anakin hated to put so much pressure on him, if he had to he could get freed, but they were expecting him to make an attempt, and this would work better. He knew the security cameras were trained on him. He wanted his clothes back, he hated been strung up in practically nothing. 'Snips,' Anakin spoke to her through their bond. 'Are you ok.'

'Just fine, Master, waiting for you to come rescue me.'

'There's a slight glich in that plan'

'What kind of glitch?' she asked.

'I'm captured on the Death Star, no weapons, and barely any clothes,' he thought with annoyance.

'What's the plan, Master.'

'Patience, I am working on it, Snips.'

'Great' she thought back.


	15. Rescue Team

Rescue Team

_A/N_ Any mention to Yoda's race, planet, or childhood of Yoda's is thanks to

EzioAuditore1459….also WARNING MATURE CONTENT…There is sex in this chapter.

Master Yoda was able to activate a distress signal, since he was only relieved of his lightsaber and not stripped as Anakin had been. It had been Skywalker who had insisted that he take the distress signal years ago, although Master Yoda hadn't thought he needed it, after all the Force was his ally.

Truth be told, Master Yoda was still a Jedi of the old, though he understood the need for change, the need for the Chosen One, Master Jinn had been right about him. Skywalker would bring Balance to the Force. It was the right of it. Skywalker made a fine Master, and yes, Yoda considered him young, of course anyone who hadn't been a master for twenty years was young to him, and even they seemed young. When you lived as long as Yoda anyone under five hundred was young. Yoda was fond of the Chosen One and especially his young son. There was something about Jinn that drew him, that drew most everyone to him. Master Yoda watched on in approval as Skywalker taught his son how to use the Force to remove his bindings. Jinn went to try and free his dad the moment he was free.

"Jinn, Jinn, stop. These binders are much more complicated," Anakin told him. "Lord Wrath knows that I could free myself from something simple, it's part of the reason…" Anakin frowned, knowing his state of undress, and his state of unarm, "that I'm like this," he said, trying not to draw attention to his state. "Now Jinn you have to find your sister, Winter, and Aunt Ahsoka, I'm counting on you."

"I won't let you down, Dad," Jinn said as he raced out of there.

"Raised him well, you have," Master Yoda told Skywalker.

"Padme has more to do with that than I do," Anakin said with a faraway gaze. "Nothings turned out like I planned."

"Life happens, when plan you do," Master Yoda told him. "A great father you have been. Perhaps, a model Jedi you have not been. Though shown courage you have. Cunning you are. Wear your heart on your sleeve, you have."

"I know, Master Obi-Wan has told me many times."

"Mmmmm. Help, arrive it has."

"I sense it to," Anakin said. "I just wish he had left me with more Jedi garbs."

"Ah, see you defenseless, Sidious wishes."

"Do you think he knows?"

"Told him, his pet would have."

While Anakin and Yoda were discussing their fate, and Jinn was sneaking around listening to the stormtroopers, Master Plo, Galen, Master Dooku, Obi-Wan and Luke were on their way to the Death Star to rescue the captured Jedi. Master Dooku arrived first. He was able to mind-trick the stormtroopers and slip on board easily.

He hadn't had a mission in a long time; he preferred a more advisory role, an insight into his old master. Skywalker had once rescued him, and now it was time to repay the effort as best he could. He had been on Dantooine when Lord Wrath had attacked. He knew that most of the Jedi had fled to the icy world of Hoth, which is where he was supposed to bring Skywalker and crew once he rescued them. He had stolen a starship from the Empire, and that is what they would be returning in. There were many Jedi dead, and Master Dooku wasn't sure how he felt about that.

He had disguised himself as an Admiral, with a transfer to the Death Star; he even had the correct papers from a defect from the Empire. The stormtroopers barely noticed him. He used the Force and searched for Skywalker's presence. With a keycard he opened Skywalker's door.

"Master Yoda!" he saw.

"Good to see you, it is, my old padawan."

"Not a master of evil?" Master Dooku asked as he took care of Yoda's bindings.

"Never a master you were, but the apprentice."

"Save Winter you must. Skywalker and I, take care of ourselves, we can." Master Dooku turned to Skywalker.

"Anakin, are you alright?" he asked, with a frown, able to see the non-appendage that he had dealt. "I thought you had that taken care of," he commented.

"I did, I have a durasteel arm, but the Empire thought it best that I arrive without any mechanical appendages, thought it was a weapon," Anakin said. "My son is here. You must find him, Tyrone."

"I will. You can count on that," he said with a smile. "Let me see if I can find your clothes and weapons. I seem to remember you favoring your right arm in battle." Anakin shrugged the nub of an arm. "I'll see what I can do." Dooku left and went to the communication center. He felt someone grab his leg, and looked down to see Jinn. Master Dooku slung the kid around his neck.

"Luke's here," Jinn told him.

"It's about time we get on with this rescue, any idea where your sister is?" Jinn just looked at him.

"Did you really cut Dad's arm off?" he asked.

"Yeah, yeah I did."

"On purpose?" Jinn persisted.

"Yes, I did."

"But why?" Jinn said. "Dad is a good man, a great Jedi."

"Yes, he is. But I wasn't," he told the young boy. He opened a door and saw a young girl in white with hair just as white.

"I'm Jinn Skywalker, and I'm here to rescue you," the young boy said hopping down with the Force and going to her.

"Oh? Are you?" she said, sitting up and then standing.

"We've got to get you out of here," he continued.

"Master Dooku, it's an honor. Where is your starship?"

"I'll take you," Jinn said, feeling the ship through the Force.

"Why you are a funny little boy aren't you?" Winter asked him. "They captured me to use me to get to my father. I'm afraid that the attack on the Temple was a result of that," she said sadly. "I heard them talking about it."

Luke, Galen, Obi-Wan, and Plo Koon had arrived on the battle station. They had been mind tricking several stormtroopers when Galen headed off in his own direction. He opened the door to reveal Leia Amidala Skywalker.

"Leia!" he said upon seeing her. They hadn't put her in binders.

"Galen!" she called as they reached each other. Their lips meeting time and time again. Galen felt Leia's tongue reach out for his, and he melted, his hands roaming her body.

"I've missed you," he murmured.

"And now you've saved me," she replied, in that same deep, low, throaty voice, desire coursing through her, making her feel alive, her skin tingled, as the kisses became deeper and longer. She found herself pushing herself closer and closer, as her breathe became ragged. She tugged on his tunic, placing her hands on his ribbed stomach, as he moaned. Galen's hands came around to lightly caress her breasts, before he became bolder.

"Leia," he moaned, as his hands found her nipples and he gently kneaded them, electing gasps from her. Leia was torn between her brain and the sensations that Galen was awakening within her. Part of her thought she should pull back, that she should stop him, but there was a larger part of her that was enjoying these new feelings, a part that loved him. She grasped on to him tighter as her Jedi robes had become loose allowing him access to her breasts, she could feel his hands tweaking and teasing, and she moaned and gasped as they moved back to the bunk for more access. "Do…" he kept up his caress, and kissed her again, "You," he said, between kisses. "Want," he pulled up her top she that he could look at her, "Me," his hands touched her again, "To…stop?" he asked her.

Leia moved her head from side to side; she wasn't sure what she wanted. This was the wrong place, the wrong situation, but everything felt so right. "No…"she said breathlessly as he lowered his mouth to taste her breasts and she felt fire streak through her. She grabbed his hair as she made small mewing sounds, as he kissed her down to her navel. She shrugged out of her top, disoriented at the speed of which things were escalating.

Galen knew he shouldn't be doing this but had been unprepared for the feeling he had upon seeing Leia again. He had always felt something special for her, like the Force was bringing them together, like they were meant to be together, but when he saw Leia and they had kissed, his head had spun, he hadn't expected her to return his advances, he had expected her to slap him as she h ad in the past, but something had changed since they both became padawans. The next thing he knew his shirt was off and she was helping him out of his trousers. Still, he hesitated as he kissed a trail between her thighs. She was moaning and calling his name, he hated that this would hurt her.

"Leia, I can stop," he told her. "But please tell me now. I don't know how much longer I will be able to stop," he admitted, as they feelings took over him once again.

"No, don't stop," she told him. "I love you, Galen."

"I love you too, Leia," he called, and then they came together as one, quickly and erratically, they made love like the two teenagers they were. Afterwards, he held Leia in his arms.

"So that's what all the fuss is about," she said as they helped each other with their clothes.

"I can't believe we did this in the middle of a mission," he said.

"You….aren't sorry?" she asked hesitantly.

"No, Leia, I'm not. You are my girl," he said kissing her briefly. "Come on, let's get out of here."


	16. Chapter 16

Darth Wrath

Darth Wrath had joined Darth Sidious and the Empire, along with the Dark Side, and he had never looked back. He knew that one day Darth Sidious would come through and he would have his revenge on Skywalker although he had forgotten exactly why he was mad at Skywalker to begin with, all he wanted to do was make Skywalker and the rest of the Jedi pay. The Sith were ruling the galaxy, but the Jedi had yet to be eradicated. They caused trouble to his new Empire, though he couldn't quite forget how he had taken Kenobi's wife time after time at Jabba's Palace, he wondered how Kenobi had seen fit to not only marry her but have her children, especially after all that had transpired at Jabba's Palace, he shrugged, where the Jedi had left him living the life of the monk, the Dark Side rewarded him.

On Imperial Center, he had his own Palace, along with his own custom made clothes, men under his command, he was feared and respected, the second most powerful being in the Galaxy, and he thrived in the power and position as if he had been born onto it. He remembered clearly, the moment Shaak Ti had been brought before him, cuffed, on her knees before him. It rubbed at memories he had done his best to forget, though he often used many Imperials and Rebels as well to serve his knees, he had never given them anything but a time, sometimes a good time, and sometimes he left them with scars that would never heal, but this was Shaak Ti, the Tortugan that had once been his padawan. He had taught her the true meaning of the Jedi Code, of what it meant to have no attachments, and for good or will; here she was, on her knees before him once again.

"Master Windu," she said, simply as was her way.

"Shaak Ti," he said, his voice cracking slightly, as memories overcame his good sense.

"Shall we take her to a holding cell, mi lord?" asked a stormtrooper, whose name he couldn't remember, whose name was insignificant.

"No, I have something special planned for this traitor. Take her to my personal chambers."

"Milord?" asked another stormtrooper.

"Are you daft?" he asked as he raised his fingers and shot out Force lightning, until the life left the stormtroopers body. "Now you would do well not to repeat your friend's mistake," Lord Wrath told him.

"Yes, milord. Shall I send for the cleanup crew?"

"As you wish, it is of no concern to me," Lord Wrath continued. "Just see that this Jedi is properly secured, and use the serum on her," Lord Wrath ordered.

"Yes, My Lord Wrath," the stormtrooper said as he went to carry out his orders. Shaak Ti followed wordlessly behind him, holding herself erect and proud, as befitting a Jedi Councilwoman.

Lord Wrath turned to inspect his prisoners. He entered the room of Ahsoka Tano, and he remembered Shaak Ti, he remembered Plo Koon, and what he had done. Perhaps, that had been when he had first started slipping down the long, slippery slope toward the dark side. Or perhaps, not. Perhaps it had always been there, cultivated by his actions, and by the Clone Wars, it had nourished it, deepened his connection to the Dark Side, and to the Force. Perhaps, it was the form he had created, or perhaps it was his fallen apprentices, but everything in his life had led him to the Dark Side of the Force. He looked at Ahsoka.

"Ahh, Padawan Tano," he addressed her.

"It's Knight Tano, actually," she told him boldly.

"Indeed, how does it feel young one to know that your master didn't chose you, but had you chosen for you."

"Doesn't matter," she sniped back. "He loves me, he would do anything for me, and he could never be like you."

"Don't overestimate your master," Lord Wrath intoned, as he touched her cheek. "You are so much like Shaak," he told her.

"Don't touch me, you pile of Sith bile," she said as she bit at his hand. He slapped her.

"I wonder how Skywalker would feel if I violated his padawan," he said musingly.

"It's not so much Anakin that I would worry about, you Sithspawn, but my husband," she said confidently as she somersaulted lifting herself up and away from his grasp to where she was upside down balancing on her hands. A rescue would seem real good about now, she thought. No sooner had she thought this than Galen and Leia appeared in the doorway. Padawans, she thought. They needed weapons, even with the Force as their ally, it may not be enough. At their sudden appearance, Ahsoka used the Force to undo the binders on her hands, as she landed flawlessly and soundlessly on the floor, standing behind the Dark Lord.

"Very impressive," he commented. "But you are still without a weapon." Ahsoka used the Force to grab Galen's blue blade and ignited with the reverse Shein grip.

"Leia, Galen, you need to free the others. Your father is here," she shot at Leia without looking at the Jedi princess. She couldn't take her eyes off the Dark Lord for even an instant. He brought his red blade up to meet with hers time and time again. He Force pushed her, only for her to counter it with a Force wave. She was gaining ground, step by step, she was pushing the Dark Lord toward the door, and then with a flick of his wrist, Ahsoka watched as her left hand was severed at the wrist. The Dark Lord smiled at her as he walked away.

'Master,' she called out before she fell into unconsciousness.

Leia and Galen used the Force to conceal their presence, or rather Galen used the Force to conceal their presence as Leia used the Force to conceal her Force potential. "We have to find the lightsabers, Leia," Galen said to her, leading her to the barracks and the weapons locker. He reached out his hand for hers and squeezed her. Something had changed between them since their interaction in her cell quarters. Leia could feel the electricity between them and she wasn't sure whether it was the Force or good old fashioned hormones. Leia found the lightsabers, hers included. She clipped her yellow lightsaber on her belt, comfortable with the familiar weight, as Galen picked up her Dad's Jedi Garb, he was the only Jedi that had been stripped, and she found it more than a little creepy.

"Ditto, Princess," Galen said to her, reading her thoughts. "I think the Dark Lord really has it in for your Dad. I mean from what I've gathered they severed his mechanical arm, stripped him of his armor, and had fun torturing him," Galen said, with a shrug, though he was more than a little nervous about facing the Jedi Master in question.

"I know, and making poor Jinn watch," Leia commented, as Galen had read her mind when Jinn contacted her.

"And we still have to figure out which room your Dad's in, and rescue Knight Tano," Galen reminded her. "I wonder how she's faring against the Dark Lord?"

"Not to mention we still have to save the Viceroy's daughter, Winter," Leia added.

"We should stay together," Galen said, wrapping one arm around her waist.

Jinn, Winter, and Tyrone Dooku were making their way back to the Imperial cruiser. They had to get the Senator for Alderaan out of here.

"Hey, hey you over there? What are you doing here?" asked a stormtrooper.

"I am Admiral Garrison," he said and Jinn snickered, considering a garrison was usually what Lord Wrath usually left whenever he conquered a planet. Jinn held onto Winter's fingers, as they did their best to soothe one another.

"Can I see your identification?"

"You don't need to see my identification," Tyrone stated as he moved his hands in a typical Jedi fashion. He was really getting tired of all this sneaking around.

"I don't need to see your identification."

"You have suddenly decided that the Empire doesn't work for you. You want to leave and join the Rebellion."

"I want to join the Rebellion," the stormtrooper said as he tore off his helmet, grabbed his blaster and went over to his buddies. "Hey, I want to join the Rebellion," he told them. He was suddenly seized by a handful of his buddies as they forced him to the ground and cuffed him, one of them taking their blaster and headbutting him in the face. Jinn frowned at the result.

"You shouldn't have done that, Master," Jinn told him. Tyrone Dooku frowned, he was an old man, a man who had once been Leader of the CIS, he was a political man, he was a man well attuned to the Force having discovered both sides of it, and yet, he was made to feel like the smallest atom by the tone and voice of a mere child, although any child of Skywalker could never be considered mere.

"He'll be fine," Dooku said, although he hated explaining himself. "A few days in detention, and he'll be as good as new. It was a useful distraction," he said, as the Imperial starship was straight ahead. He just hoped Obi-Wan would fulfill his part and get rid of the tractor beam.


	17. Tractor Beam

Deactivating the Tractor Beam

Obi-Wan used the Force to search this terror station for the tractor beam, without the beam being disabled their rescue mission would be doomed. A few meters behind him, wearing the black color his father was famous for was Luke Skywalker. None of them would make it away from the Emperor and his pets until the tractor beam was disabled. "Watch and learn," he told the young Jedi behind him.

"Do you know where Dad is?" he asked.

"All will be revealed in time," he said as they came up on the tractor beam. There was a single narrow walkway to get to it, one false move and they would be tumbling to the reactor center of this space station. "Careful, Luke. Use the Force," Obi-Wan called back.

Luke nodded at the advice, as he reached deftly into the Force, feeling his way behind Obi-Wan.

Once both Luke and Obi-Wan had made it to the tractor beam, they looked around, feeling through the Force as Obi-Wan gave the shorter man a boost. "Do you see it? Based off of the model, it should be simple enough to pull the handle down, then turn the mount counter clock ways," Obi-Wan explained, he knew from the endless talks his padawan had given him on mechanics. Mechanics wasn't one of HIS strong suits, but at the time it had been all nine year old Ani Skywalker knew in his short life.

"I know," Luke said, with the trademark Skywalker grin, "You forget Dad raised me," he said as he performed the feet, and they heard a sizzle. Luke jumped off of Obi-Wan's shoulders and performed a half-turn quarter backflip before landing on his feet.

"What is it with you Skywalkers and the need to show off?" Obi-Wan asked to no one in particular as Luke flashed his grin at him.

"Dad says he learned everything from you Uncle Obi-Wan."

Obi-Wan sighed, "If only that were true. Come on, we can't stay here; someone will have noticed the tractor beam shutting down. We need to find the power grid and shut it down, giving all prisoners the opportunity to escape, as well as giving them a distraction and keeping this thing shut off for as long as possible," Obi-Wan explained as he headed toward the engine room, with Luke close behind.

When Tyrone felt the tractor beam being disabled, he turned to his companions. "Jinn, Winter, strap yourselves in. Let's hope Obi-Wan got this thing disabled, or it's going to be a short trip. Jinn," he called after a moment, "Do you know the coordinates for Yavin IV?"

Jinn nodded. "Yes, Master. After the attack on Danttooine, the Rebellion moved as a precaution," he added. He had found out from his sister when he told her about Dad.

"Then, my boy, enter the coordinates," the older Jedi told him. Jinn reminded him very much of Qui-Gon, the boy's grandfather. Though Tyrone wasn't overly fond of the twins, this child of Anakin's had snaked its way through his defenses and into his affections.

"Count down," Winter said, as she held onto Artoo who was already aboard. She typed in an access code. "Here it is," she said astounded. "Leia did it, she got the technical readout for the Death Star, and it's all here. Senator Chuchi's death wasn't in vain," she was in awe.

"What are you going to do with it?" Jinn asked with a frown.

"We are going to find a way to destroy it."

Jinn frowned, "What about all the people on the battle station, not just the stormtroopers, but the men and women who work here, to support their families. What about the prisoners? If you destroy it, won't they die?" Winter and Dooku exchanged a glance.

"Let's hope that the rest of the Jedi will save who they can," Winter said finally as they entered hyperspeed.

Anakin's hand was throbbing in pain, from holding up his body. Why couldn't they have left the other arm intact he wondered? Anakin tried thinking of his early childhood, to take his mind off the pain, when suddenly they Jedi Master freed himself and jumped on top of him. "Careful, you must be. Wrath, comes he does," he said before jumping down and appearing hobbled.

"Some Chosen One I've turned out to be," Anakin muttered, as the door opened and before any questions were asked the Dark apprentice shot electricity out at him. "Again, and again, with the Force lightning," Anakin retorted, "Don't you guys have any other tricks. It's getting really really old, I have to tell you."

"Jedi scum," Wrath said as he amped the volume of the electricity, allowing it to pour through his body.

Anakin was trying a new trick he had learned from Revan, he didn't know if he could accomplish it but he was going to try. He saved up the electricity and then he stopped it, in the middle of the room, with both him and Yoda focusing there was a huge blob of Force electricity frozen in mid-air. Though Anakin couldn't move his arms, he could still channel the Force energy, despite the fact that his hand and knees kicked from over simulation he was able to use the Force along with Master Yoda and send it spiraling right back at the Korun, who dropped to his feet.

"You will pay; you will both pay when my master arrives."

"So even you answer to a master," Anakin coughed out, his voice weakened by the effort, as well as the Force lightning, the fact that the Red Guards had come with Force pikes, and Force whips had taken a toll on his body. Anakin coughed and felt the blood spittle his chest. Great, he thought, peering at the Jedi Master, who had to have been weakened by the ordeal. That was a feat that only Yoda had performed before, and not to the level of intensity that they had performed it together.

Slowly, the aging Jedi Master rose, even slower without his gimer stick. It seemed ages before he crossed the floor to where Anakin was hanging and he jumped up, and released Anakin, and they both fell to the ground. Anakin's strength was fading. He had had enough of being a prisoner. Where was Obi-Wan? Anakin leaned down and touched the wizened Jedi master's face.

"Why did you do that? You could have let me handle it alone," Anakin told him.

"The Jedi's Chosen One, you are. For days, watched I have, as tortured you were. Destroy you they would, if protect you I did not."

"But Master, the Jedi, they need you."

"For a time, they did, yes."

"Master…."

"Look I so old to young eyes?"

"Of course not, Master Yoda."

"I do…I do…protect you I did. Escape you must, and fulfill your destiny as Grandmaster of the Order."

"Master…"

"Promise me?"

"I promise Master Yoda," Anakin said as tears filled his eyes. "You can't die."

"Strong am I with the Force, but not that strong. Twilight is upon me. But…Forever will I be with the Force, watch over you, I will. Now, Hurry. Go leave me. If escape you do not, then win the Emperor will. Suffer Windu's fate, you will." Anakin took the robe and covered the aging Jedi master with it.

"May the Force be with you always, Master," Anakin said as he limped out of the room, the effects of the Force lightning slowing his movements as well as the fact that he was missing his arm. Anakin looked back and it seemed as if the Master's form had disappeared. 'Leia,' he said through the Force, as he looked around hoping to find his weapon or clothes but unfortunately all he saw was armor. He was much too tall for a stormtrooper, Anakin knew, but he needed something, and so slowly and as quietly as he could he put on as much of the armor as possible.

Anakin took a page out of his master's book and tried to be as stealthy as possible. It was more his style to go on the offensive, to have an open fight to all this sneaking around, but without a weapon, and in his weakened state he was afraid it wouldn't be much of a fight.

Galen and Leia watched as the power went out and Galen powered up Anakin Skywalker's lightsaber.

"Dad's real funny about his lightsaber," Leia told her boyfriend. "And he'll know," she admonished. Galen's face darkened by a blush in the darkness, as Ahsoka had one of his duel lightsabers, Galen fumbled at the weapons in his hand, until he came upon his remaining lightsaber, it was the one that shouted out from the Force that it was his. He powered up an identical blue blade, so that they could see where they were going.

"Sometimes, it's only in the darkness that you can truly see the light," Leia said, with a teasing grin.

"So light or no light?" he asked her.

"Where's Master Plo?" she asked, as she nodded at the light and he illuminated their path.

"Not really sure, he said the Force would light his path," Galen said with a frown.

"We still have to find Dad, Uncle Obi-Wan and Aunt Ahsoka."

"And not get captured," Galen teased, as Leia used a small Force push on him. "The Force is used to defend and protect."

"Well, smarty pants, I was protecting, I was protecting my dignity," she stated. "Stop," she told him. "Turn off the lightsaber. There's Master Plo," she said, as she pointed, she saw Aunt Ahsoka in his arms, and for some reason he reminded her of a parent carrying his child.

"What happened, Master?" Galen asked.

"Padawan, my….Knight Ahsoka Tano was injured in a duel."

"We should have stayed," Leia said.

"No, Padawan Leia Skywalker, you are not fully trained, and Ahsoka gave you an Order," Master Plo asked. "I just hope Obi-Wan has deactivated the tractor beam. I've got to get him off here. I've got to get her out of here."

"Of course, Master," Galen told him as he followed shortly behind.

"Not so fast," Galen and Leia heard behind them. "Going so soon, padawan?"

"Barriss, are you sure you are ready for a fair fight, after all calling your troopers is easy, fighting fairly, I think you would lose," Leia said as she looked into the Dark Jedi's eyes. Galen stepped up beside her.

"Are you planning on fighting me, Princess, or you want your little boyfriend to do the job?" snarled Barriss. "I see that Ahsoka has already been dealt with. Care to fight me, Master?" Barriss threw at Master Plo who looked torn.

"There are alternatives to fighting," he said calmly, as he soothed Ahsoka, using the Force to check for additional injuries.

"And what's that? Dying?" Barriss said as she brought her red blade up and out causing Galen to meet his blade to her double blades. Leia tossed him her lightsaber, so that he would be able to practice as he always wielded. She held her Dad's lightsaber in her hand, ready to join the fray if it was called for.


	18. Chapter 18

Rescuing the Skywalkers

Anakin Skywalker had hidden much in the same manner as his son had earlier, he was crouched as low as his long body would allow, as he looked up and saw Obi-Wan and Luke come flying down the hall. Obi-Wan paused nearby, reached out and slowed Anakin's eldest son down by reaching out and grabbing his collar. "I feel something in the Force."

Anakin chuckled gently, painfully. "It's me, my old master," Anakin said, with a hint of his trademark grin, as he struggled to a standing position.

"What the Force happened to you?" Obi-Wan asked after spotting him. Obi-Wan reached out and slung the bit of an arm around his neck, taking care to examine the old injury. The scars were old, and the injury had been cauterized a long time ago, the missing mechanical appendage looked more normal that the absence of the arm.

"You know me, Obi-Wan," Anakin said weakly, "You always tell me I should stay silent, never quite have perfected the art," Anakin said humorlessly, as Luke came up and took his solid hand, and the two of them helped the taller man toward the docking station.

"Dad," Luke asked worriedly, "How are you?" Anakin tried to turn his head as he coughed blood; it was a side effect of the Sith Lightning.

"Easy Anakin," Obi-Wan said as he slowed his steps, Anakin limped along weakly, trying to draw strength and failing.

"Where's Jinn?" Anakin asked, concerned about his youngest son.

"He's made it off the space station," Obi-Wan answered, soothing his former padawan's fears, "Tyrone is relocating him to the new base. He escaped along with rescuing the Viceroy's daughter, Representive Winter Organa," Obi-Wan explained.

"And Leia?" Anakin asked next.

"She's doing what she was born to do, she and Galen are doing what they can to free the prisoners, last I heard."

"Padme?"

"She made it off Dantooine with your favorite Clone, Rex," Obi-Wan said, with a slight smile. "Ahsoka's children have proven themselves quite capable."

"Ahsoka?" Anakin asked next.

"We haven't heard from her since she parted from Leia," Obi-Wan said, Anakin frowned and nodded.

"I'm not sensing anything from her, let me go, old man. I've got to find her," he tried pulling away from Luke and Obi-Wan, but both men knowing how stubborn and strong Anakin could be, held onto what was left of his human appendages.

Luke turned to his father, surveying his presence in the Force, he could feel the pain radiating off of him, the weakness, even as his father sensed his searching and pulled up stronger shields. He felt the pain shatter every cell of his body with undefinable pain, and Luke pulled back instantaneously.

"Don't," Anakin told his son. "Just help Obi-Wan, I'll be fine," Anakin assured him. Luke looked between his father and Obi-Wan. Anakin tripped over his own long legs, and stumbled bringing the shorter forms of Luke and Obi-Wan with him.

"Anakin," Anakin heard dimly as the galaxy around him swam, he tried to bring his right hand up to pinch the bridge of his nose, but his arm was missing, he waved it frantically. "Padawan," he heard, as his vision decreased, he was now seeing black. It frightened him; he couldn't remember not being able to see before.

"Obi….Wan," Anakin's weak voice caressed his master's name.

"Dad!" Luke shouted, the tendrils of fear making their way into his son.

Luke bit his lower lip, as tears flooded his eyes. Luke was fifteen years old, not a youngling, not an adult. The last months of fighting with Dad, and now, he was frightened for his father. This was the father who had first taught him to fly. He could remember how Dad had lifted him up into a pilot's seat when he was barely seven years old, he could remember his Dad's exciting stories of the Clone Wars, though the last months had been horrendous between them, his father was, and always had been his hero. Though he had often felt like he was in his Dad's shadow, the fear allowed all the memories to circle in his head. He loved his father, despite the pressure put on him as the Son of Skywalker, the Son of the Hero With No Fear, the Son of the Chosen One. Heroes couldn't die, could they? Luke wondered as a cold terror gripped his heart.

"Son," he heard his father's weak voice.

"Don't….try….to….hold…on. Tell your…..sister."

"I've got to save you. You can't die."

"Luke, luminous beings we are, not this crude matter," he said as the world grew darker around Anakin Skywalker and Luke and Obi-Wan were forced to half-drag, half-carry the body of the Chosen One.

* * *

Galen kept his eyes on the Dark Jedi. "Make your move, Sith," he stated, through clenched teeth.

"You remind me of someone….I'm trying to remember who…." She stated as she clapped her hand, almost giddy. Leia shot Master Plo a look, as she wondered if the Dark Jedi was deranged. "Oh yes, I remember now…..Kento Marek." Galen flushed with anger at the mention of his father's name. "You know people only show you their true selves as you kill them. Did you know it was me who attacked the Jedi's precious Temple; it was me and my master who hunted down and killed the Jedi, who ordered their own troops to turn on them in the battle fields. My master had the perfect plan, to separate the Jedi from their precious Temple, to cause this war, spreading them far and wide, so that when we attacked, there wouldn't be enough help."

"But my father changed all that. He saw it coming," Leia said, interrupting the Dark Jedi.

"Yes, your father has been a thorn in my master's side; he will soon be dealt with."

Leia laughed, "By whom? You?" she stated, as she sniffed the air. "You don't have the power to defeat my father, face it you were always the Emperor's second choice." Barriss let out a battle cry as she attacked the Jedi Princess, but Leia had her shoto out and met it with Barriss double blades, as both of the blades forced against the shoto.

"You think you can fight me with that?" Barriss asked with a laugh. "You don't have the power to defeat me, you don't have a tenth of the power of your father. In fact it's no wonder you weren't trained." Leia said nothing, as she performed a backflip in time for Galen to lock blades with her again. Leia concentrated on throwing her shoto at the Dark Jedi, creating a distraction for Galen to take advantage of. Again and again, the Dark Jedi was driven back. "I ordered the Clones to attack your parents. I attacked their home myself, your mother seemed to sacrifice herself, I didn't realize it was for you, or I would have taken care of you before you became a problem," she said with a lustful smile. "So how long have you been bedding the Princess?" she asked, and then was taken aback as the attacks became more aggressive, and she was driven back. She wasn't out of tricks though, she outstanding her hand and Force lightning poured throughout them, but Galen was prepared, he held out his duel blades, one consuming the electricity and the other pressing the attack. No matter what trick the Dark Jedi tried, she was outmaneuvered by this son of a Jedi and the Jedi princess's distractions. She let out a terrific battle cry. "This isn't over boy!" she cried, as she summersaulted over, and took off running.

Leia and Galen let out nervous laughter. "She's gone?" Leia asked. "She ran away."

"It seems you two make quite a team," Plo Koon told them. "You have done well, I will tell your parents and Master Kota of your exploits. Right now, though, we need to get out of here."

"What about Dad?" Leia asked.

"Your father will be fine; Master Yoda…was with him, though I cannot sense Master Yoda at the moment."

"Then how do you know Dad's alright?" Leia persisted.

"Right now, Leia, we need to get Ahsoka out of here. She's been hurt," Master Plo told them, pointing out the missing hand. Leia took a deep breathe, released her feelings into the Force and nodded, stepping in line behind him. Galen took her hand.

"Leia, I'm sure your father's fine, after all it was your father who taught me duel sabers," Galen said, tightening his grip on her. "He's a hero, and heroes can't die, my love." Leia gazed behind her.

"Don't do that," he told her, "it's bad luck."

"I thought Jedi didn't believe in luck," she said as she followed along. Galen shrugged.

"You can never be too safe."

* * *

Luke and Obi-Wan carried the unconscious Anakin aboard a shuttle. "Luke," Obi-Wan said to Anakin's son once he had Anakin in the medical bay. "Have 2-B run a medical evaluation on your father, while I set the destination," Obi-Wan said.

Luke started to protest, he would much rather be flying, but if these were his father's final moments, he sure didn't want to miss them. "2-B, you heard him?" Luke questioned as the medical droid began. Luke held his father's human hand, which to him seemed a little too cold at the moment. "Please be ok, By the Force, please let him be okay," Luke said as he waited.

"Blast!" Obi-Wan said after he had the coordinates in. The cruiser had started to take off, only to be sucked right back in, which could only mean one thing. "Luke, change of plans," Obi-Wan told him. "Get up here; I hope you are as good a pilot as your dad says you are."

"Uncle Obi-Wan?"

"You are going to have to fly this thing back to Yavin IV, listen to me carefully, Luke," he said, looking up into Luke's startling blue eyes, so much like Anakin's, yet so different, they were filled with an innocence that even at nine Anakin hadn't achieved. "You have to get Anakin to safety, you have to get him back to the Rebellion, and on no circumstances are you to turn the cruiser around."

"What are you going to do?" Luke asked in trepidation.

"I'm going to have to manually shut off the tractor beam, somehow it has flipped itself back on, or you, Anakin, Leia and the rest of the crew will be stuck here. May the Force be with you, Luke," he said as he headed toward the med bay. "Anakin," he said softly, but he didn't receive a response. "Just as well, Anakin, you would try to stop me if you could. If I never did anything right in my life, I know I did the right thing with you, in standing by you, despite what anyone or the Council might say. May the Force be with you, always, my friend," Obi-Wan said as he reached down, and brushed a stray strand of hair sticky with sweat, against a cold brow, away from his face. He had raised this person, from a boy into a man, and he was very very proud of the man he had become, of the husband and father he was, in the Jedi he had grown into. He reached down and hugged the younger man, before straightening up into the master of Sorusu that he was.

Luke watched flabbergasted as Uncle Obi-Wan left him alone with the medical droid and no weapon. A moment later his twin came in breathlessly with Galen, an injured Ahsoka, and Master Plo.

"Leia," he cried as he rushed forward to hug her. There was something different about her; he just couldn't tell what it was. Leia flashed him a smile as she tossed him his lightsaber and Luke caught it igniting the green blade. He had lost it when he and Obi-Wan had been captured by stormtroopers before they had escaped. Leia had her lightsaber back, and Galen had both of his back. Everyone had their lightsabers back, so no one was defenseless, as they set Ahsoka on another med bed waiting for the analysis for Anakin to be completed.

"Galen has Dad's clothes," she told Luke, as she went up to the co-pilot's chair and Luke and Galen set about changing Anakin from the awkward stormtrooper clothes into the bottoms of his Jedi garb. Master Plo sat down beside Leia.

"Did anyone find Shaak Ti?" he asked, taking his hand and stroking his long tentacles.

"No, Master Plo, I haven't seen her since the stormtroopers surrounded us when we fighting Barriss," Leia explained.

"I fear what Darth Wrath will do to her."

"The Force is our ally," Leia reminded him, earning a small smile from the older Jedi.

"Yes….yes it is," Master Plo said, "You are truly a child of Skywalker."

"Thank you, Master," she said, as she felt the tractor beam was disabled, and Master Plo went to the back and Luke took his seat. "Ready Luke?"

"Ready Leia," he said as they headed off, and soon enough they entered hyperspace.


	19. Of Slavery and Freedom

Of Slavery and Freedom

Commander Juno Eclipse and Captain Han Solo landed on the isolated world of Kassyyk and made their way to Moff Governor Willulf Tarkin. On their way toward the base that the Empire had set up they couldn't help notice the cages filled with Wookiees, or the collars on them. The smile slid right of Han Solo's face.

"Juno…..do you think….the Empire?" Han Solo asked his girlfriend, looking into her blue eyes.

"Perhaps, it's the Rebellion, and our mission is to set them free," she said hopefully, unable and unwilling to see the Empire that she believed in, that she was dedicating her life in service of, unable to believe that they would enslave species at a whim. Han Solo's eyes were narrowed as he stopped in front of a cage, as he heard a mother's sad call for her cub, though to say he was young, would not be true, he was full sized but Han could tell he was still young.

"We can't leave them like this," he said, as he approached the cage.

"Han, be careful," Juno called. "I don't know what kind of torture they have been subjected to…they could be dangerous."

"So would I, if you put me in a cage," Han Solo said as he examined the lock. "You go ahead, Juno, report to this Tarkin and find out…I'm going to free them," he said as he looked at the mechanics on the lock. It was really a basic lock, they must not be too afraid of these Wookiees escaping. "Don't worry," Han said softly, "We're going to get you out of here. I'm Han Solo and that is my girlfriend Juno Eclipse," he told the mother. She growled something and Han smiled. "I want your word that you won't attack me once I let you go. Agreed?" he asked as he waited, she nodded and the lock came free. Han reached up unlocking the clasp a pulling the door open.

"Hey you, what do you think you are doing?" Han heard behind him.

Oh. Sith, Han thought as the Wookiees came out of the cage.

* * *

Obi-Wan Kenobi frowned as he turned off the tractor beam, he could feel Luke and Leia, as well as Galen, Master Plo and a weak Ahsoka, but the bond that should have been the strongest, the bond between his old padawan and himself felt like it was slowly slipping away, and the harder he tried to grasp it the more it slipped away. What was happening to Anakin? Obi-Wan looked up, at his options, he wasn't even sure if he would be able to escape, this space station had caused more than one problem and it needed to be destroyed, but Obi-Wan knew as Padme and Jinn did, that there would be so many lives lost, the best he could hope to do was a stay of execution so that he could convince as many sentinents as possible to leave this place. He wasn't trying to get them to join the Rebellion that was a choice they would need to make on their own; he just wanted to reduce the death count when the Emperor's pet project was destroyed.

Obi-Wan wondered how many missions had he and Anakin been on to stop or slow down the production of this very space station, since nearly the time they had started the Rebellion and this thing had come under Anakin's attention they had been destroying it, only to have it rebuilt. Obi-Wan heard the unmistakable sound of Stormtroopers from all directions so Obi-Wan did the only thing he could do, he used the Force to enhance his jump as he skirted on the edge of the air, landing himself safely atop the Tractor Beam.

"That's a neat trick, Master Kenobi," Obi-Wan heard the voice of Darth Wrath, the baritone deeper than he had remembered, Obi-Wan looked at the Sith apprentice, he could see one amberish red eye peering out from the non-blindfolded eye. He remembered that the blindfold had come from his time in the rancor pit, the rancor had attacked him and had fueled his hate, his descent into total darkness, not a shred of the Jedi he had been remained.

The former Jedi's skin although the same dark color the Korun master had always been had a sallow appearance, as if it was devoid of light. The man dressed in much more expensive clothes and Obi-Wan wondered if it was at the Emperor's behest, though his arms and legs had been infused with stimulators constantly pumping nuerostimulants into his blood making him stronger than average, he gave off a very dangerous dark aura, though Obi-Wan was not afraid.

Obi-Wan smiled at him, a gentle smile, as if he had all the time in the world even as more and more stormtroopers came to his aid. Though Obi-Wan worried about Anakin, he took comfort in the fact that Anakin was the Jedi's Chosen One. "It looks like today's my lucky day," Obi-Wan said as he crossed his legs and sat atop the Tractor Beam, and began to meditate, all the while keeping his focus on the situation at hand.

"And why is that? Because you are lucky enough to become my prisoner."

Obi-Wan smiled at him, though Darth Wrath had bared his teeth, sneering at the Jedi Master. "No, it's because you are going to lose this war, and," Obi-Wan said, allowing his lightsaber to find his hand, "I've got the high ground."

"I AM still the master," Darth Wrath told him.

"You are only a master of evil, Darth," Obi-Wan replied as he threw his lightsaber in an arc, before it returned to him.

* * *

Darth Wrath growled as he watched the stormtroopers stand there as body parts fell from his men, his Master would not be happy at the amount of causalities. Suddenly, Barriss appeared. It took the stupid dark Jedi long enough; he would never understand how or why his master put up with the Jedi reject. This would not work. He watched as Barriss Offee jumped atop the tractor beam tower so it was just the two of them. At least she was finally thinking on her feet.

"When I defeat you, Master Kenobi, my master will finally train me as the Sith I am meant to be."

Even as Obi-Wan's lightsaber met hers time and time again, he felt the sadness coming off of her through the Force in waves. She wanted so much to be admired and desired, to be shown that she was worthy. "You are worthy, child. You deserve so much more than the Sith can give you," he said sadly.

"You…don't…know me," she said, breathing heavily as she wore herself out against Obi-Wan's technique as Obi-Wan jumped in the middle of stormtroopers and fought he way out. With a wave from the Force the stormtroopers found themselves on their backs. Obi-Wan felt a manelevant presence approach, and it began to cloud his senses.

"Do what must be done," Darth Wrath stated as he and Barriss approached from opposite ends of the room and shot out electricity toward him. Obi-Wan did his best to block it, but he was failing against the combined attack.

Quickly, the stormtroopers cleared as the Emperor approached. Obi-Wan was on his feet before him when the Emperor smiled.

"How nice to see you, on your knees before me…Jedi," he said with a sneer. "I will have fun with this one. Take him away," the Emperor said; thinking of the torture that would befall the Great Obi-Wan Kenobi, he wondered if he should have him executed…..publically, perhaps that would crush the hope of the pitiful Rebellion.

"Never," Obi-Wan squeaked out weakly, "I will never bow before you."

The Emperor sniffed and slapped his cheek, putting his hands around his face, he drained his remaining strength from the meddlesome Jedi, letting him pass out, it was a marvel at the gifts the Force had provided him with, there seemed to be no limit to his powers. Powers he had no intention of sharing, for now it was enough to bait his two servants against one another, the anger and resentment fueling his own power. "Follow me," he said to his servants. He would get to the bottom of what had happened here and he would make them pay for their failures.

* * *

"Well, 2B," Luke said once he was in hyperspace. "How is he?" Luke reached out for his sister's hand and squeezed her fingers. Galen squeezed her other hand as they looked down at Anakin's pasty expression.

"I am afraid for reasons unknown to me, we are losing him."

Leia ripped her hands away from both Jedi, "What do you mean losing him?" she asked, with a frown as she looked down at her father.

"Well, Leia, it would seem that his life force is fading away."

"That's ridiculous," she told him. "Run it again."

"I'm afraid…."

"Run it again," Leia interrupted, her dark eyes shooting sparks at the lone droid. "Daddy," she said, touching his human hand. "It's Leia, Daddy, I'm here. We're safe. Luke's here. We made it, we completed our mission, and we will destroy the space station, once and for all."

Luke frowned looking from his father to his sister as he tried as well; He pressed his hand to Anakin's weak pulse. "Dad, it's Luke. You can't die, we need you. The Rebellion needs you," he said. Fear gripped Luke's heart as the pulse took longer and longer to come. "I love you Dad! Please, listen, I'm sorry, and I love you! We can't do this without you," Luke said as the droid looked at them.

"Don't say it!" Leia screamed at him as Galen came up behind her and Luke felt the pulse, and then….nothing. There was no pulse. How could there be no pulse? Luke felt his emotions break free as tears opening spilled down the twins' faces, identical looks of pain and grief on their faces as Luke lowered his head onto his father's chest and sobbed, and Leia sobbed on his human hand, kissing the knuckles as if that could will him back to life.

"Leia…" Galen said the one word, her name nothing more as they were all struck with grief.

"I'll go radio command," Master Plo said leaving the emotional group behind. He looked over at Ahsoka who was still unconscious at the moment, and wondered what he would say when she regained consciousness and found out the fate of her beloved master.

Master Plo Koon knew the truth; Anakin Skywalker was free, he was now one with the Force.


	20. Chapter 20

Support and Interrogations

Padme Amidala Skywalker sat with her nephew as he told her the news; of her parents, of her sister, of Naboo. Fear gripped her chest, something was wrong. Something was very very wrong. The feeling that had somehow always been there always been with her was gone; the feeling that she had always attributed to Anakin had disappeared. Padme wasn't Force sensitive, even as Jinn bounded out of a starship talking Tyrone's head off. Padme looked at him, expecting a look of disgust to grace his face as it had when the twins' were younger, but instead a calm smile was on his face, and much to her surprise he was holding her youngest sons hand.

"Jinn, where's your father?" she asked as the young boy flew into her arms.

"I helped in the rescue, I really did Mom. I protected Master Yoda," he told her, "And I saved Winter."

Padme turned her gaze toward the young girl. "Hello, you must be Bail's daughter," she told the girl. "I'm Padme Skywalker. I've heard great things."

"As have I," Winter replied. "Are all of your children so…energetic?" she asked.

"Luke's not," Padme said, "He's much calmer than his brother and sister."

"I believe it was my father who led to the attack on the Jedi Enclave," Winter continued. "They threatened him with my life," Winter continued and Padme nodded absently as she watched the bustle of the Rebellion she had helped create. It was overwhelming at times being here, in the thick of things. This is where Anakin had been while the twins were growing up, while she had been on Dantooine raising them. The Clones respected her. Rex had left for a mission, leaving his children behind he had set out for Mandalore, with the Duchess; they were doing what they could to preserve Mandalore. Skye and Nikana were in good hands as Lux had volunteered to watch them until Ahsoka returned. Padme sat with Tup as he scanned for transmissions.

* * *

Finally, Tup received a transmission from Master Plo Koon. "Senator Skywalker, Master Plo went with Luke and Obi-Wan to find your husband all will be alright," he assured her, and she wished she had his confidence. To think of her daughter and husband as prisoners of the Empire filled her with dread. Absentmindedly, she heard the base get excited about the plans for the Space Station. 'Need medical attention,' Padme read, that was all that was said. Padme rushed to find a medic.

"Senator Skywalker, what are you doing here?" Kix said and Padme bit back a scream, why were they all treating her with kid gloves, she was an adult, she had been Queen of a planet by the time she was fourteen had fought the Trade Federation, and her time of sitting on the sidelines was coming to an end.

"Kix," she said to Anakin's medic. "Master Plo is on his way, they will need a medic."

"You heard her boys," he said to the medics under him. "We have no idea what to expect, get the bandages and med kits ready, make sure it's stocked with kolta and bacca packs," he ordered. "Let's move it, boys," he said as they headed to the landing pad, Padme behind them. She saw Master Plo's grim face.

"Master Plo…" Padme couldn't form the words. "What happened?"

"Padme," Master Plo said to her, "We lost a few men on this journey, more than I would have liked. Some were left behind. We rescued everyone we could…"

"What are you saying?"

"Both Barriss Offee and Lord Wrath were on the space station," Master Plo continued as Kix and his group boarded the craft.

"I don't understand. Did Jinn tell you….how your husband and son were locked up?"

"He said that he saved Winter."

"We lost Master Yoda, it was his request that Anakin become the grandmaster, he sacrificed himself for Anakin for what I can tell…but it seems it was all for naught."

Padme shook her head from side to side, "No, not Anakin. It can't be true," she whispered horrified. "He wouldn't…he couldn't. I don't believe this." Padme's face paled as she saw her husband lying prone. She looked up and saw the identical faces of her twins' washed with grief. "The Force?" she asked the twins'

"His presence is fading," Luke told her, as fresh tears rolled down his cheeks. Kix ordered his men to carry both bodies with him. Padme followed numbly behind, she couldn't lose Anakin, and she couldn't.

What was it he always saying to her? 'Have faith, my love. Soon I will return to you. Nothing can harm me, at least not until I fulfill my destiny.' Padme watched numbly as his body was placed in a bacta tank, the lights becoming dimmer and dimmer, but still they blinked, and for every blink, Padme was thankful, and on edge. Whenever they stopped blinking, it would mean he was dead, he was gone; away from her in a place she could not touch him. She pressed her face against the glass, and the murky water of the bacta straining to see him.

* * *

Luke and Leia as much as they wanted to follow their mother after their father, had a duty to report to Mon Mothma, as to what had happened on the battle station. "Alright, Luke, Leia, let's have it," Mon told them. "What happened on the _Death Star_?"

"I'm afraid that Master Shaak Ti didn't make it out. We aren't sure where she is," Leia told her. "But when we arrived to get the battle plans, we ran into Barriss Offee."

"The Emperor's third in command?"

"One and the same. Unfortunately, after I had successful transferred the data readout into Artoo, we were surrounded by stormtroopers and forced to surrender, even Jedi can't take on everyone, and Dad has always told me to keep my Force potential secret."

"That sounds odd," Mon Mothma commented, why would Skywalker want his daughter's application of the Force kept secret?

"My father is more connected to the Force than any other being, the only one that's ever come close is Master Yoda, who is more powerful than him through experience," Leia explained. "One we were captured I was left alone, except for when they came in with a probe droid, trying to get information from me. They assume that I'm not Force sensitive," Leia explained.

"But if you resisted….."

"I gave them Imperial City, so I would assume they would be busy searching that, though they won't attack it since it's where the Emperor lives," Leia said smoothly.

"And your mission, Luke?"

"As you can see Dad, Obi-Wan and I were able to find that Barriss had kidnapped Princess Winter. She is now here, as are the plans to the _Death Star. _Dad sacrificed himself so that Uncle Obi-Wan and I were able to escape, but Uncle Obi-Wan told you all this before we went to rescue Dad."

"And where is General Kenobi?"

"When Uncle Obi-Wan and I found Dad…he was on the floor, in stormtrooper uniform."

"Isn't Master Skywalker a little tall for a stormtrooper?" Mon asked.

"Yes, so Dad and I carried him to the transport we arrived in."

"And where were you?" Mon asked Leia.

"Me? Galen and I were fighting Barriss. We had left Aunt Ahsoka in which she had fought Barriss and made our way to the weapon's locker, where we retrieved our lightsabers and Dad's Jedi tunic. During this time, I believe is when Aunt Ahsoka and Barriss engaged, the next time I saw Aunt Ahsoka Master Plo was carrying her. Galen and I engaged Barriss and she ran away."

"Ran away?"

"This is startling news," Mon said as she noted it in her report.

"That's when we met up with Luke."

"The tractor beam became active again," Luke picked up, "And before Leia arrived Uncle Obi-Wan gave me strict orders to leave no matter what. So it seems as if Uncle Obi-Wan is still on the space station."

"So what you are reporting is that High General Shaak Ti and Obi-Wan Kenobi are still on the space station?" Mon clarified.

"Yes," Luke and Leia answered together.

"I'm afraid we cannot mount a rescue, this is the best time to attack."

"What?" both twins answered simultaneously.

"The Jedi have already lost so much," Leia pleaded, "After the attack on Dantooine, the Jedi have surferered major losses. We need Master Shaak Ti and Uncle Obi-Wan."

"I will not sanction such a mission, nor will I give permission to use any Alliance crafts or weapons."

"Fine, I'll rescue them myself," Leia said. "Come on Luke," she said stalking off as Mon looked after them. If she could squench her eyes she could almost see Padme and Anakin in almost the same situation.

* * *

As Padme watched, the blinking lights slowed as Ahsoka's sped up, and at the last moment, the blinking stopped and she heard a cough from Ahsoka. She searched for any sign of life from her husband. "No! No! Ani, please, I can't live without you!" she told him as Kix came flying into the room pressing buttons.

"Senator, I'm sorry, it seems as if General Skywalker….is dead."

Padme stared at him unblinking, it was impossible, wasn't it? Was Anakin not the Chosen One? Could he die before the Sith were destroyed? Without her husband to lead the way, what hope was there for the Galaxy? What hope was there against the Emperor? What hope was there for the Jedi? This could not be happening!

"Padme," she heard the weak voice of Ahsoka. "Something's wrong, I can't feel Anakin," she said, and Padme realized she wasn't seeing with her eyes, but with the Force. Padme felt Ahsoka's thin arms wrap around her, as she sobbed uncontrollably.

* * *

Emperor Palpatine felt the darkness spread, and he smiled. The beacon of light had disappeared. The Jedi truly had no hope, the Rebellion would be crushed, and his Empire would survive. The people would bend to his will, without their champion. He sighed, what a waste Skywalker had been, he could have been the most powerful Sith Lord to ever set foot in known space, and instead he chose to remain a Jedi…to remain in the light, and now he had paid for his crimes, crimes against the Sith, and crimes against his Empire.

"So…my pets, how did you lose so many of those…Rebels?" he asked, his thin lips curling into a sneer.

"It wasn't my fault, Master!" Barriss said in a small voice. "I was able to defeat Obi-Wan," she said trying to make up for it.

The Emperor laughed. "You didn't defeat General Kenobi, child," he reached out and sucked some of her life energy, bringing life back into his appearance, as she aged slightly. "My apprentice was able to help you, shooting lightning from two different angles is a lot on anyone, and then there's my dark presence clouding his instincts, his vision. You could never take him," he said, as he drew more of her life force away from her. Not too much, just enough for her to feel her own mortality, enough for her to realize how weak she was compared to him. "You are not worthy of being my apprentice," he told her, as he hit her with a bolt of lightning. "And you, my apprentice what did you accomplish?"

"Ahsoka Tano, is now without a hand. I would have finished her off if not for Master Plo," he explained, "And I was able to finish off Master Yoda."

"And Anakin Skywalker," the Emperor added. "He is no longer a problem for the Empire. Come, you have done well, my apprentice. Chose a planet and it will be yours."

"A whole planet to command?" he asked.

"As is your reward for destroying Yoda and Skywalker. You may continue my punishment toward the Dark Jedi," he told Wrath as he went to see General Kenobi. He had already contacted Imperial City for the Execution of Kenobi, and Kenobi was already on his starship. He would return to Imperial City, it was much too dangerous for him to remain here. He didn't like the three of them ever being in the same place, it was too….convenient for the Rebellion. The Emperor could hardly wait for the public execution of Anakin's mentor, of the man that had always put a wrench in his plans and who was much more trouble than he's worth, if it wasn't for his influence, Anakin would have been a Sith, would have been his pet instead of those that did serve him, he could have had the Jedi's own Chosen One on his knees before him. What a waste!


	21. Plans

Plans and Preparations

Ahsoka could feel Anakin all around her, lending her his strength as she felt as if she was being trapped in the void. A small smile quirked her lips as she felt the darkness fade away, and with it the presence of her master. She reached out blindly with the Force shattering the bacta tank, as she felt the absence of her master acutely.

She reached out with her senses and Padme rushed forward crying uncontrollably. Slowly, Ahsoka could see with her eyes, and as she took in the room, the horror set in. Anakin, her master, was fading away….had faded away. He had given her his strength to see that she survived, and she didn't deserve it. He was the Chosen One, she was just his padawan. She felt her former confidence dissipate with her master, perhaps she had picked up his cocky arrogant attitude over the years, but without him, she felt an inadequate as a padawan. "Padme," Ahsoka said at a loss for words, if Ahsoka was suffering what must Padme be feeling.

"Ahsoka," Padme sobbed as she tightened her embrace around her. "Anakin loved you so." Ahsoka didn't know what to say, even as she looked into Anakin's face, he looked like he could wake up any moment and cock an eyebrow at her questioningly. Kix looked over at Ahsoka.

"Sir, Milady," he nodded at them both.

"What is it, Kix?" Ahsoka said as she pulled away from Padme and looked at the medic.

"Sir, your hand. I've got a replacement, if you will just let me and the droids help you?"

"Of course, Kix," Ahsoka said as she looked at the pale hand, it was a human hand that she would be fitted with, much different from the rest of her orange body, but it would have to do for now.

"I'm sorry General," Kix said. "But our supplies are limited, if you will just allow me…"

"Go ahead, Ahsoka," Padme said, "I'll just leave you alone."

* * *

"Aunt Padme," she heard and turned around. It was her nephew Jix. "Hey, Jix," she said trying to smile.

"I just heard about Uncle S," he told her, "Is it true? It can't be can it?"

And Padme cried again, as Jix tightened his grip around his aunt. He had never seen his aunt without her husband, every year when they came to visit it was always Uncle S, Aunt Padme, the twins and Jinn. Jix had always wanted to be just like Uncle S, he was so brave and daring. He was just like every other youngling, fascinated with the team of Kenobi, Skywalker, and Tano.

They had been such a dynamic duo and then when Tano joined in his sister's used to fight over who was Tano. Jix chuckled at the memory, even as Padme cried. Uncle S was the reason he had joined the Alliance in the first place, that and the adventures, every time Uncle S came he always had the most amazing stories of his adventures, and Jix knew he was meant for more than just a quiet life pretending to be loyal to the Empire. He knew that he had to do what he could for the Alliance. While he joined the Alliance and went on missions putting his life in danger his older sister Pooja became Senator of Naboo for the Empire and did what she could to feed her brother and the Alliance information. "Aunt Padme?" Jix asked her.

"Oh, Jix," she said, as the tears flowed more freely.

"But Uncle S saved Naboo from the Trade Federation when he just a kid, do you really think the Force is done with him?" Jix said, trying to cheer up his aunt.

"I saw him, Jix, with my own eyes. I need to find Luke and Leia," she said.

"I'll come with you Aunt Padme."

* * *

Luke and Leia were busy coming up with a plan to save Obi-Wan. "Leia, how are we going to save Uncle Obi-Wan."

"We don't need the Alliance. The Jedi may be part of the Alliance, but we aren't controlled by them."

"Well, we are going to have to do it without Dad," Luke told her. "So our resources will be limited, and I doubt Aunt Ahsoka will be up for it either."

"So what, just you, me, and Galen against what the Empire?"

"You make it sound so impossible," Luke said.

"I'm not turning back; I meant what I said to Mon. And besides Dad always said one Jedi is worth a hundred Imperials."

"Yeah, but there's Darth Wrath and Barriss."

"We have to see if we can get a small group together. Perhaps, Master Plo will join us," Leia wondered. "What do you think?"

"We are still going to need a plan."

"I know," Leia said with a frown.

"And it will probably be heavily guarded," Luke added.

"We'll figure something out," Leia said.

"Well we are going to need a plan, we can't just fly by the seat of our pants," Luke commented.

"I'm going to check on Dad," Leia said as she left her brother to chart a plan.

* * *

Mon sat in silence. She knew the twins would go after Obi-Wan Kenobi and Shaak Ti, it was no secret that the held the same spirit as their parents. Mon Mothma respected them greatly; she had always respected the Skywalkers and the Jedi. She knew that they would go after him, they were like the parents unwilling to let anyone down, and she admired that greatly.

She turned on the HoloNews and listened to the plans of the Empire who had captured General Kenobi. She listened to his crimes against the Empire, and the fact that he would be executed in three standard days. That didn't leave the Skywalkers much time. She had hated to tell them no but they really couldn't afford any supplies or men to lend her.

The only reason they had been able to sanction the last mission was because of the Death Star plans. Once they had those they could destroy the Empire pet project once and for all. Kix gave her the medical report on Skywalker and Tano, and Mon frowned. These things happened; everyone knew when they joined the Alliance that they might meet their end within it. Poor Padme, she thought. At least General Tano would be an asset. She was the only one left of the team of Kenobi, Skywalker, and Tano, and Mon had better prepare her for a speech. Force knew that a speech for Tano would be better than a speech from anyone else. It was strange working with Clones when the Stormtroopers were their enemies but she smiled as Tup came in.

"Sir?" he asked.

"Here, take this report to Luke and Leia, they will need it if they plan on rescuing General Kenobi."

"Yes, sir," Tup said as he took it to Luke.

"Three days. Thanks, Tup."

* * *

"Yes sir, and Luke, may I say your father was a fine man, I've never been prouder to have served under anyone. Of course, he's also the only one I've served under except for that business with Krell. I will never forget standing in front of that firing squadron."

Luke shot him a huge smile. "Thanks, Tup, you've just given me an idea on how we're going to save Uncle Obi-Wan."

"Just like his father," Tup commented, sad about the news of General Skywalker.

"Tup," Luke asked, taken aback from his great plan, "What do you mean 'was a great man'?"

Tup looked around nervously, "I shouldn't be the one to tell you this. I wish Rex was here, he's much better at these things than I am."

"Tup," Luke said slowly, "what happened to Dad?"

"Perhaps, Jesse should tell you, or Cody, I'm no good at these kinds of things, sir."

"Tup, please," Luke implored.

"Well…it seems as if Ahsoka is awake, and your father….is no longer part of this world," Tup finally finished. Luke closed his eyes and Tup wondered what it was with the Jedi. He took that moment to leave Luke alone, and sought out Lux and Ahsoka's young ones. Young ones were always a good distraction.

Luke searched out with the Force but all he felt was emptiness where his father used to be. He could feel the life forces of the Clone Troopers in the Rebellion, he could feel his cousin Jix, his mother Padme, he could feel Mon, and the recent arrival of Bail Organa, he could feel his brother Jinn, he could feel Ahsoka, and her children, he could feel Lux, and all the other Rebels, and his twin bond with his sister was back. She was trying to stay strong; he could feel the strength within her battle with seeing her father so weak, so defenseless, so helpless, and so unmoving. Luke could feel his sister's determination at saving Uncle Obi-Wan; he could nearly feel the warm arms of Galen wrap around her before he pulled back. Leia was right, if Dad were in charge he would do anything to save Obi-Wan and so that is what Luke and Leia would have to do, for the first time in their lives they would step foot on Imperial City, or Corescent as their parents called it. It was where there parents had spent the beginning of their married life, and even though the twins had never been there, they would do anything to save Uncle Obi-Wan, their father's mentor.

* * *

Emperor Palpatine was quite pleased with himself. He had Obi-Wan locked in the Temple's cells to await his execution. It was quite ironic really, the very place where they had held Barriss and his former apprentice now held Jedi General Kenobi. Three days should give enough time to organize this celebration of the end of the Jedi, of the capture of the traitor known as Obi-Wan Kenobi. It would give his apprentice and the dark Jedi enough time to wrap things up so that they could be at his side. Then there were several of his Grand Moffs and Senators that would need to be in attendance. He was leaving temporary control over his space station to Sate Pastage, the only non-Force sensitive in command. Though with Jedi still out there it was a gamble.

With Skywalker dead, he was expecting that padawan brat of his to make a rescue attempt; or Skywalker's son. It had been reported to him that Skywalker's eldest brats were fifteen years of age; they would pose no problem against the likes of him. The boy was the only one who was Force sensitive. It figured, he thought, look at the difference in Barriss and Wrath, there was so much difference between the way they handled the Force and the Dark Side. The girl had obviously taken after her naïve mother. Otherwise, she would have been trained, like her mother she just couldn't stay out of the thick of it.

It would be wonderful if he could just catch Skywalker, then he would have another worthy apprentice. The son of Skywalker, the Emperor's eyes glowed at the thought to have such a pawn under his grasps. The Emperor allowed his thought to wonder at the pure majestic power the boy much possess and under his guidance, the boy could become the Sith his father should have been. No matter, he thought as he went to the cage that housed Kenobi.

"General Kenobi," he said pleasantly, "I hope you like your accommodations; you won't be enjoying them much longer."

"They are quite comfortable," the Jedi Master replied, "Although the jewelry is a tad much," he said as the metal clanked around his hands. "Forgive me for not bowing, your highness," Obi-Wan intoned in a sarcastic tone very like Anakin.

"Soon enough, Jedi, you will bow before me. Death will come to you, but before it does you will beg me to end your life."

"Never."

"If fact, you may start begging whenever I tell you the latest news."

"I doubt you have anything to say that would interest me," Obi-Wan said, meeting him in the eyes.

"I wouldn't be too sure of that. Would you not like to know the fate of young Anakin?" Sidious smiled when there was no answer. "And the fate of his son. You see young Anakin is now one with the Living Force, and so your precious Chosen One has failed. His death will bring his son to my side. Your very public execution will bring him out of hiding, and once he is mine, we will crush the pitiful Rebellion, without Skywalker and Kenobi leading the Rebellion, it will be crushed."

"Never. You will never get your hands on Anakin's son."

"I wouldn't be too sure of that, after all I have foreseen it," The Emperor said with a casual shrug. "He will become the most powerful Sith Lord to every walk the Galaxy. This boy, this Luke, will follow me down the path of the Dark Side, the Dark Side grants powers that you can never imagine, and without his father to guide him, he will be lost within my grasp. Who would he turn to? You will be dead, dear Jedi, and that leaves him with shaky relationships with the rest of the Jedi at best."

"Luke would never betray Anakin's ideals."

"He will, I only wish you could be around to see it. Oh well," the Emperor shrugged as he watched tears fill the Jedi Master's eyes as he whispered one word.

"Anakin." Obi-Wan would not speak for days after that, searching through the Force for his friend, but it was no use, even if he hadn't been stabbed with Force inhibitors, his friend, and his brother was gone. It was Obi-Wan's job to protect Anakin and Luke and it seemed he had failed at even that.


	22. Chapter 22

Arriving on Mandalore

The Duchess Satine Kryze Kenobi traveled with High Commander Rex Tano to the world of Mandalore. Luckily, Rex had don on recent stormtrooper battle armor, even though he preferred Shadow Squadron's personal battle armor during the Clone Wars.

"Rex, I want to thank you for accompanying me on this vital mission," Satine said to him, dressed regally.

"We all need help sometime, Duchess," Rex replied, in his own way. "Besides, the reports are that stormtroopers have heavily occupied this world and you will need someone with information. Even though most of my brothers are old, there are some of the last batches that remain," Rex explained, "And that way I can have your back if anything goes wrong."

"I know that I didn't want any Clones on Mandalore, but I'm glad to have you with me Rex."

"Thank you, Duchess, with our combined missions we should be able to reclaim Mandalore from the Sith and from…" Rex frowned trying to remember the name of the Prime Minister.

"My Prime Minister, the Governor Almec."

"Did you hear that boys?" Rex asked the small group of Shadow Squadron that he had carried with him. Although Rex had left behind Tup for his navigational skills and Kix as Kix had become head medic in the Alliance, he had with him Cody, Boil, Jesse, Hardcare, and Fives. It was a small group, although just Rex traveling with the Duchess even as a stormtrooper would look suspicious.

"Sir, yes, sir," the Shadow Squadron replied, eager to get into the mission. They had been bred for battle, bred for war, and they were eager to take Mandalore back from the Empire, as eager as they had been fighting for the Republic against the Seps. They were still fighting for the Republic.

"Now our contact, Gregor has made it back into the Empire, as a spy. Our brother is very brave, he knows as we all know that discovery by the Empire means death, so we will all be extremely discreet on this. That means you too, Fives," Rex told him.

"Yes sir. ARC trooper here."

"Very well, you will do all that you can to report to me every hour. I've got a mission of my own," Rex said carefully. General Skywalker had given him the mission in an off-hand way as the way to take back Mandalore; he had heard something at the Temple about the Mandalore who had made all the decisions on Mandalore in the past. General Skywalker had paid attention when the Jedi had taught the history of the Jedi and Mandlorian Wars.

"Commander," Boil said, "We are here."

"Alright, you know your mission, the Duchess will be with me," Rex continued as he and the Duchess went toward the DNA testing lab. Satine still had some friends on Mandalore, and luckily Corky was able to get the DNA done for her.

"Aunt Satine?" he asked once he saw her.

"Corky?" she asked, looking up at the tall, handsome man he had grown into. "I've missed you," she told her nephew.

"I'm glad you are back. Mandalore has been under Imperial occupation ever since you left," he told her. "The Governor sits up their sucking up the power from the Emperor while the children starve. He poisons the drinks, doing what he can to save a credit," Corky explained. "I'm a Representative for Mandalore, but nothing can be done without his approval," Corky said with disdain.

"You have the DNA of Jango Fett," he was told, "Bounty Hunter," Rex rolled his eyes, he already knew that.

"It seems that Jango is a descendant of Canderous Ordo, the Mandlorian." Rex frowned thoughtfully. Somehow, he had to become the Mandalorian, somehow he would have to be the driving force behind Death Watch, and somehow the Death Watch would have to be behind the Alliance. Before Rex could say anything, they were surrounded by what Rex could assume were Death Watch, they wore true Mandalorian armor.

"Imperial Stormtrooper, we don't want your kind here," one of them said. "You are to be destroyed by Death Watch." Rex took off his helmet, and looked at them; he knew from experience that it was a lot harder to kill someone when you could see their face.

"I'm not a stormtrooper," Rex said calmly as he and Satine followed them, Rex handed over his blaster but kept his grenade in his belt, a hand resting on it, cautiously.

"You were stormtrooper armor," said another.

"A disguise only," Rex continued. "I am known as Rex, I fought with General Skywalker, General Kenobi, and General Tano during the Clone Wars."

"And what of it? We fought with Count Dooku."

"Master Dooku was once a Jedi, and he is again," Rex explained as he was led to camp. "We come in peace, we seek an Alliance with you," Rex began.

"Shut up," another one told him, "You are our prisoner, and you will give us information about the Empire."

Rex shrugged, "I would if I could, but I'm just as clueless as you are," Rex explained as he was led into a cell. Rex sat down and stretched out his legs crossing his hands behind his back as he leaned on his elbows as a pillow.

"Commander, how can you be so calm about all this?"

"Get some rest, Duchess," Rex told her, "Everything is going according to the mission. We will have a big day ahead of her."

"You remind me….of Skywalker; you are so brash, so arrogant. Why I can't see what a nice girl like Ahsoka ever saw in you."

"Me either, Duchess, but 'Soka is my wife, and 'Soka and my kids are everything good in my life, I would die to protect them, and it's when my time comes it's my duty to die with honor, so that they will know that Rex Tano died for the Republic, and fought in a cause worth fighting for and when Death looked him in the eyes, Rex Tano looked back and smiled," Rex said, with a smile, imagining his death in a blaze of glory.

"Do you not fear death?" Satine asked the younger man.

"It's what we were bred for. I have been called 'defective," Rex sneered at the tone, "But I am a good soldier, and being a good soldier means more than just doing what we are told. When my time comes I welcome the challenge," Rex said confidently, "For Death is the greatest challenge of life, I have looked Death in the face too many times and come away victorious to fear death."

The Duchess was speechless. This Clone seemed very different than any man she had known, she knew Obi-Wan and she loved him, but Obi-Wan had never spoke of death so casually. He was rash, even foolhardy, like some of Anakin's plans. How many times had she heard that Anakin's flying was suicidal? Was this where the High Commander had gotten his attitude from? Yet, he was different from Skywalker somehow, this man believed in his cause, and almost anticipated the great legacy he would leave behind.


	23. Solo Eclipse Team

Solo Eclipse Team

Juno Eclipse reported to Moff Tarkin, handing him her orders. He looked them over without smiling, nodding when he reached the end of the Orders and the signature at the end. "Private First Class, Juno Eclipse…and Private Han Solo…Are you Eclipse or Solo?"

"Private First Class Juno Eclipse, present and accounted for," she said with a salute.

"And where is this Solo?"

"Solo was held up at the landing pad, but he will be along shortly," Juno said with a slight smile.

"The Emperor has recently contacted me and requires my presence at a celebration that is being held in Imperial City," Moff Tarkin explained.

"A celebration, sir?" Juno questioned.

"Yes, it seems that one of the main treacherous Jedi has been caught by none other than the Emperor himself, it seems that the assassination attempt years ago was not enough, this General Kenobi had come back to finish the job."

"Sir, correct me if I'm mistaken but wasn't General Kenobi part of the rescue team during the last year of the Clone Wars."

"It was all a plot to deceive us, the Jedi were ineffective as were there methods, I believe that it's difficult to win a war with peacekeepers in charge," Moff Tarkin told the young pilot. Juno was confused; if the Jedi were peacekeepers how did it come about that they had attempted assassinate the Emperor?

"So what does this event entail?" Juno asked, politely.

"Oh, didn't I mention?" he asked as he clapped his hands together, "The very public execution of General Kenobi, and the Emperor has personally requested my presence," Governor Moff Wilulf Tarkin said, with pride, exaggerating his own importance to the Emperor.

"How lucky of you," Juno said as was expected.

"Which is why I need you, I need you to look after the skyhook and these creatures, make sure they do the job the Empire intends for them to do. When the job is completely, you will be awarded adequately," he said and Juno fought to resist the urge to roll her eyes. It was true then, the Empire was behind the enslavement of the poor Wookiees. This was troubling for Juno, who had always believed in the Empire and its cause, who believed in the legality of the Empire as the sanctioned government of the people, but she was rapidly becoming disillusioned.

* * *

Meanwhile, Han Solo had just freed one cage of Wookiees and was working on a second when he was interrupted by Admiral Yularen. "What do you think you are doing?" the Admiral repeated himself.

"Freeing the Wookiees, what does it look like?" Han shot back, not worried about the suddenly precarious situation he found himself in. He noticed that many stormtroopers had seemed to make their way toward him.

"On whose authority?" The admiral continued.

"My own authority, the authority granted to every being that lives."

"Every being that lives does so by the grace of the Emperor alone," Admiral Yularen replied. "Stop that right now, or I'll have you court marshaled," Admiral Yularen said as the third cage swung open.

"Go for it," Han Solo stated as the Wookiees that had been freed began opening other cages. Admiral Yularen was furious, he had not seen such irrational behavior since he had at the Emperor's orders, worked under Jedi General Skywalker, the pure recklessness, the foolhardiness, the unrelenting unquestioning matter of right and wrong was back, and Admiral Yularen detested those qualities, so he picked up his blaster and fired at a group of Wookiees, before he could get off more than one shot, he saw something spectacular come down.

* * *

The boy, this Han Solo, had leaped in the way of the bullet doing his best to push the much larger beast out of the way, as he fired off a round of blasts at him and the other stormtroopers. It was the most unusual thing he had ever seen, why would this boy put his entire career, his life at risk for that of a mere beast. He heard the best growl angrily as it rushed toward him, and Admiral Yularen had no choice but to flee, as the stormtroopers behind him attacked. It seemed as if the beast didn't feel a single blast as he took down the stormtroopers with his superior strength. Admiral Yularen ran toward Moff Tarkin.

"Admiral, what is the meaning of this?" Tarkin asked angrily. Admiral Yularen didn't have much time for an explanation.

"The Wookiees are loose," he pointed and Moff Tarkin and Admiral Yularen quickly found their Imperial transport and left, leaving Juno Eclipse in charge. Juno smiled; this could work to her advantage.

"Stop," she heard Han say and the Wookiee responded, even though she didn't understand. Tarkin and Yularen had left, more than likely to attend the Emperor's event, and though one of them would return for a full report, Juno had seen a side of them she hadn't expected. They were cowards. How could the Empire have such cowards in service toward the Emperor she wondered? "Juno, are you okay?"

"I am, but you are going to be put on the Most Wanted List, they don't know I'm involved but whatever happened I'm sure they know you were behind it. Do you always have to stick your neck out for lost causes?" she asked.

"My neck is fine thank you sista," he drawled.

"Well it won't be once the Empire issues a bounty for your head," she said crossly.

"My head is going to be just fine, sweetheart. The Empire has no idea how to find just a simple guy like me."

"Han, the Emperor always wins and he always gets his bounty, you have heard of bounty hunters have you not?"

"There's no bounty hunter than can match my skills, Juno," Han said, his voice lowering. "The Wookiees are free, they are safe and yes the Empire will rebuild but it will give the Wookiees a chance to get somewhere safe, and give us a chance for a proper goodbye," he said taking her in his arms and lowering his lips upon hers crushing them between his.

"But, Han, what will you do, where will you go?" she said, when he lifted his lips from hers.

"I think perhaps, the Alliance will find the information from Kassyyk useful."

"But how will you find them?"

"By catching a Jedi of course," Han said with a wolfish smile.

"Of course, and what you think Jedi are a dime a dozen, you have heard of the little operation called Operation Knightful, in which the Jedi are supposed to be exterminated, you can't just walk up to the Temple and find one you know," she spat as his hand slid up her back caressing her.

"You are so tense, Eclipse, relax, I will make my own destiny, and nothing compares to the special modifications I have made to my blaster."

"Those are illegal, Han," she said, worry evident in her voice.

"And now so am I, so I figure I'll need some higher firepower to save my sorry ass," he said casually.

"Han, you must be careful."

"Don't worry so much sweetheart; Chewbacca has sworn a life debt to me for saving his tribe and his life."

"Those aren't to be taken lightly, I've heard of the Wookiee life debt. The best thing to do would be to let me pretend to kill you so that he can save you," Juno advised.

"It will work out, sweetheart you will see."

"Han-"

"Come with me sweetheart," Han said, nibbling on her lip to help convince her.

"I don't know that I can. You should take the Solo Eclipse," Juno said referring to their transport, "I can call command and explain what happened here, the Empire will come for me," she said, "Afterall, I have orders to be here, and your will be considered a deserter."

"I can handle that."

"A scoundrel, a rogue," she continued.

"I actually like the sound of that," he said, playing with the brass buttons on her Imperial uniform, as they slowly undid themselves revealing the sexy back lacy bra underneath. Han snaked a hand underneath teasing her skin, before lowering his lips to do the same. "I will never forget you," he told her as he devoured her slowly before an alarm sounded. Juno pushed him away.

"I couldn't live with myself if anything happened to you," she explained, slipping her bra back into place and rebuttoning her buttons.

"I will return and finish what I started," he said as he heard Chewie's growl as he headed to the transport and Juno sat down in a chair, put her head in her hands and cried.


	24. Chapter 24

The Mandalorian

Rex awoke with the morning sun; Rex had always been an early riser, a habit from his Clone War days. Starting with his training on Kamino, Rex had always arisen early. He placed his hand over his grenade, which had gone unnoticed, and wondered if he would have to use it, it would be a last resort, for if he used it there was a big possibility that it would take him with them.

Rex began his day as he always did, with keeping himself fit, though he could have used some caf. He always liked to have caf early in the morning, though he doubted his captives would agree. He would have to forgo his ten minute morning run, and instead he got on the floor and began doing jumping pushups.

"What on Mandalore are you doing?" came Satine's sleep-fuddled voice.

"I'm…56….sorrry…..57…..for awaking….58….you," Rex panted between pushups. After Rex had reached 150, he sat up, and reveled in his sweat-drenched body. It wasn't just genetics that kept him young and fit, but his constant exercise regiment.

"Please explain yourself. Death Watch could be coming at any moment to finish the job they started years ago and you…what are you doing?"

"Me, I'm getting ready for them," he said, taking off his outer armor so that his chest gleamed with a layer of sweat. It was hot in the armor, and he would make himself as comfortable as possible. The little hair Rex has was dyed blonde again, and he now wore an old pair of black jogging pants that said 'Shadow Squadron' on the left said and 'Republic' on the right in gold letters. Rex's feet were now bare, and he had seemed to stop aging, though that didn't mean he didn't need to exercise. Skywalker had found an anti-aging serum to fix their growth acceleration, but they hadn't realized until later that they had seemed to stop aging completely. That didn't mean that they couldn't die, but Rex still had the physique he had had when he and Ahsoka married, since it had been a wedding gift after all.

"You will wear yourself out, and anyway you can't prepare for Death Watch," Satine continued.

"No disrespect, Duchess, but that's your opinion. I have a different one," Rex said, as he began his sit ups. Rex know he was immortal, he couldn't use the Force, he knew that a well placed blaster fire could do him in, and he was proud of his youthful appearance, he took great pride in the figure he struck, though right now he was training. He knew if the Death Watch believed themselves to be true Mandalorians, then they were watching him and the Duchess, and they would live for battle and glory, they wouldn't shoot him without a challenge, without some kind of question, or at the very least torture, and Rex could withstand a lot. Blast it all, even General Skywalker had taught him how to resist a mind trick, he couldn't resist it completely, but he could resist it enough to alert his commanding officer, and as the years past, he got better and better, until he could now completely withstand it. He didn't know of another brother that could.

"If Death Watch wanted to kill us, Duchess, then we would be dead. No," he said standing up and shaking his head, "They want something else from us."

"But you didn't do anything to stop them," Duchess Satine said looking over at him, regally.

"We wouldn't have died alone, and besides if Death Watch is to become our allies, it was the time to be complacent, not to fight. Wasn't it you, Duchess, who believed in a peaceful solution to our problems?" he asked.

"That was before the Republic became an Empire," she stated. Rex shrugged.

"There's always another war to fight."

"Don't you believe in peace?"

"I believe in the concept of peace, in actuality there's always another war brewing in the background, it may take years to manifest but there's always grudged festering waiting for the right moment to spring free and launch itself upon the innocent. I fight for those that cannot fight for themselves, and I train those that wish to defend themselves," Rex stated coolly.

The Leader of the Mandalorians came to see him. He held the Mandalorian helmet in his head; he was an older man, with graying hair that reached his chin, and startling brown eyes. "Names' Canderous Ordo the Seventh" the man said, "I've heard you talk, but in ancient times we Mandalorians didn't fight with the Jedi but against them."

"And we didn't protect the weak; if they were weak it was our job to destroy them. Only the strong survive," the man to his left stated.

"Times have changed," Rex replied. "The true test of strength is not in conquering the weak but in assisting them."

"Learn that from a Jedi did you?" Canderous asked.

"Perhaps, and perhaps my own travels have showed me the error of the Mandlorian ways."

"I don't like your tone, kid," Canderous said, his dark eyes narrowing as he stepped closer to Rex's cell. "Alright, let him out, but leave her majesty in there. We will have our fun with her later," Canderous laughed at her frightened expression. "You want to talk, kid, you have the floor."

"Name's Rex," Rex replied, "I don't take kindly to being called kid."

"Yeah, yeah, with that baby face that's all your ever be," the man on Canderous's left stated.

"I saw Mandalore when I arrived, I saw the stormtroopers occupation, and I have seen how the Governor prospers, and how he's' the only one eating bantha for supper."

"What else is new?"

"Are you not standing up for the people of Mandalore?"

"We are fighting for ourselves, for Death Watch!" Canderous shouted, earning a response of 'For Death Watch' from his men. Rex sighed these guys were intense.

"Do you not see that the Empire wishes to suppress us, to suppress the Galaxy, to take away all choice and freedoms, that's why he insisted on the Clones having Growth Acceleration, that is why he added the contingency order to exterminate the Jedi."

"Again with the Jedi, we've fought them before, and we made the Galaxy tremble before we fell back."

"The Jedi were formable warriors, and we respected them," Rex corrected. "And together with the Jedi, with the Alliance we can liberate Mandalore and give it back to the people. We will have a leader, we will have our freedom. The freedom to act as we once did, for we cannot wage war against the Empire, the freedom to say proudly that we are Mandalorians, that we are Death Watch, that it was because of us that the Empire fell."

"Do you really think you can carry out such promises? Tis a fine goal to be sure, but is it attainable?"

"During the Clone Wars, General Grevious had a ship that could not be beat, that could not even be detected, I fought under General Skywalker, and he managed to angel our starship under him, so that he was taking fire from both ends. We also fought under General Krell, who ordered us to fire upon our own men. Shadow Squadrom defeated the Jedi General who had joined the Seps, we can defeat the Emperor, the Emperor may have Jedi powers but in the end he's only a man, and at the wrong side of a thermal denator, he is as dead as Jabba the Hutt is big," Rex continued.

"All right, I request a fight in the true spirit of Mandalore, the winner will decide the fate of Mandalore. Agreed?"

"And when I win?" Rex asked confidently, as he began to don his armor back on.

"Death Watch will be yours to lead, we will join the Alliance and will return the Duchess to her throne?"

"You knew who I am?" Satine asked.

"Of course, Duchess," Canderous said. "Now if I win, I want the Duchess's fate to be in my hands."

Rex frowned behind the helmet he had put on, the Duchess was not his wife, it was not his choice to decide her fate, but he would take a gamble, and hope it paid off. "Done," he said.

"You can't possible mean…"

"Shut it, your highness, or I will decide to take an early victory," stated another member of Death Watch, as he watched her within her cell.

"I accept your terms," Rex reinstated steely, he knew the stakes, and he knew that if General Kenobi were to find out he would be angry, but what choice did he have, for Mandalore, and for the good of the Rebel Alliance, it was a chance he would have to take.


	25. Worth of a Life

The Worth of a Life

Barriss Offee had been commanded by her master, Darth Sidious, also known as the Supreme Ruler, Emperor Palpatine, to attend the festitivities celebrating the public execution of Obi-Wan Kenobi. She would be there as her master commanded, she thought, even as her body still spasmed from the treatment of Force lighting that she had been treated with. Even after her master had stopped he had commanded his pupil and her rival, the former Jedi turned Sith Lord Wrath to continue his punishment.

It had been humiliating, to be picked apart by the Emperor, by her master while Wrath was rewarded. She had helped her master slaughter the Jedi, she had helped with Operation Knightfall, it was she and not Wrath that had attacked the Temple, while she had attacked the Temple Wrath had been playing at Jabba's Palace, though he had come back broken. She still remembered how broken he had been when he had contacted her master. Perhaps, she should have destroyed him then, but she had been so new to the treachery of the Sith, to the inner workings of the Empire, that she had simply followed his orders. Lord Wrath's eyeball had been missing, and all over his dark sallow skinned body they had been huge chunks taken out by the rancor, and that was the true reason for the eye patch, for the stimulators that pumped fuel into his body, making him stronger than even the Force could make him. She had watched over him while he mended, and she had thought that they had each other's back, that finally she was important, and that she mattered.

Barriss Offee had been wrong, it was her first lesson in the betrayal of the Sith. When Wrath had gotten his strength back he had constantly pitted himself against her, vying for their master's attention and appraisal. She knew the Emperor was glad; he after all had broken the Rule of Two. Or not, after all they didn't really consider her an apprentice.

The Rule of Two stated that there should be only two Sith, one to crave the power, the other to embody it. It was obvious who the master was, and Wrath was just the apprentice, but he cast a fearful appearance that she knew she lacked; it was only through her experience and application with the Force that she inspired the same fear that Wrath inspired upon arrival. How she hated him for that, how she feared his power. She lived in constant apprehension that one day her master would get tired of her and decide to end her life. This was not living. She wondered when was the last time that she had really been alive, though she knew that was before she had become a slave to the Dark Side. She lived in constant fear of the Emperor's punishments for he was constantly disappointed in her progress. She was supposed to be a symbol of the power of the Empire, and it seemed she failed miserably.

* * *

Barriss didn't have true friends anymore; it had been a long time since she had truly considered anyone a friend, how long had it been? She remembered when she and Anakin Skywalker had been padawan's together. She had even visited him in the med center after that terrible duel with Count Dooku, when he had been at a loss, after the surgery that had replaced his human hand with a droid replica. She had frowned when she had seen it.

"What's wrong, Barriss," he had teased her, "Do I look too much like a droid, too much like the enemy," he asked her, with his trademark grin, his eyes searching past her.

"No, it's not like that, Anakin, it's just strange that's all," she replied, with a smile, "It will take some getting used to. You are lucky to be alive."

"Luck had nothing to do with it, I have the Force," he replied, confidently. "Have you seen Pad-I mean Senator Amidala," he asked, his voice going low, as something strange entered it, it wasn't a tone she was used to hear from the Chosen One.

"I haven't seen her, of course I wouldn't," she reminded Anakin, "She's a Senator, and we are Jedi, and besides," she teased him in a friendly way, "I thought you didn't trust politicians."

"I don't," he said defenselessly, "but I did save her life, you would think she would at least come and thank me," he said a little crossly.

"She's a Senator," Barriss reminded her friend, "I'm sure she's got better things to do…" she trailed off as Anakin's eyes brightened and lit up, Anakin turned around to see the Nubian senator stop by the front desk, and then after being given directions, she made her way to Anakin's room.

"Anakin!" the Senator smiled upon seeing him, and then she noticed Barriss. "Hello, I'm Senator Amidala."

"Padawan Barriss Offee, I'm a friend and fellow padawan of Anakin's," she explained. The Senator seemed stiff in her presence.

"I just came by to check on Anakin, I was just leaving."

"Barriss wait," Anakin said, and Barriss paused, looking back at Anakin whom she had been on many missions with. After all, if it wasn't for his constant repair of her lightsaber, she would probably be dead by now.

"Yes," she said softly.

"Tell Master Obi-Wan….he owes me one," Anakin said with a smirk on his face. It would be much later that Barriss would realize that Skywalker and Kenobi made their missions into a kind of game, keeping track of how many droids fell to their blade, and how many times they saved the other ones life. She should have noticed that there was something between the Senator and Anakin, but she hadn't. She had thought it was just a harmless crush, after all he had been the Jedi's Chosen One and he knew the rules.

* * *

Barriss remembered Anakin's Knighting ceremony. How he had looked out at the crowd as his padawan braid was clipped from his hair. It had been a big ceremony, she remembered. She remembered how Jedi Knight Obi-Wan had cut off the braid, handing it to him and how Master Yoda had Knighted him, brandishing his green lightsaber over Anakin's thin shoulders, pronouncing him Knight of the Order, she remembered how Anakin had ignited his blade for a moment, casting a blue hue over his face, before it was over and Anakin was hugging Knight Kenobi, a smile splitting his face in two. She had approached him when the crowd had died down.

"Barriss tell me truly, does it look okay? Will it make all the ladies swoon at my feet?" he asked, in a gentle teasing tone.

"Skywalker, you still have a lot to learn about women if you think all it takes is a dazzling smile and the right haircut."

Anakin frowned, "Then what does it take?"

"A huge pocketbook with lots of credits, which we Jedi are not entitled to," she said with a laugh. Anakin had smiled at her.

"I can't wait until your ceremony," he told her, "It is when we get one of our few possessions," he had said to her.

"Well then, I'll expect your advice on men then," she teased.

"You got it, Padawan Offee," Anakin teased, but she sensed him pulling away, and after that he would address her as Padawan Offee, and then later he would even speak to her Master about her skills, embarrassing her. They had been padawans together and now he seemed like he was so much better, so high above her.

* * *

When she had met Ahsoka she had liked her even though she had thought she was more than a little childish, and arrogant. Barriss hadn't understood Master Yoda's adamancy in giving Anakin a padawan or in why it had to be Ahsoka Tano. She just didn't seem like a good fit for the padawan she had known. Of course, he had changed, Anakin acted different as a Knight, he didn't keep her in his confidences and whenever he saw her, he simply bowed his head in greeting and address her as 'Padawan Offee.'

The next time he addressed her as Barriss was when she had become friends with Ahsoka. All Ahsoka did was brag about her master. It got on her nerves; she listened until she was ready to pull the skin from her face about how great Master Skywalker was. There were rumors that Ahsoka would be the youngest padawan to be Knighted, that by the time she was seventeen she would be knighted. Barriss herself had been twenty three by that time and still a padawan though she was knighted not long after that.

* * *

Still, Anakin didn't keep his promise, and that was when she had known that he wasn't her friend. And once she questioned his friendship she began questioning the entire Jedi Order. Even after she was Knighted, Anakin didn't speak to her as he once had; it was as if he believed himself equals with the Masters of the Order. When Sidious had approached her with a plan, with an idea of how to make them pay, she knew who she would frame. It couldn't be Skywalker; he was too untouchable, blast he was practically on the Council when he was only a Jedi Knight.

She wanted revenge on the Chosen One and the only way she could do that was through his padawan, besides Ahsoka was too trusting, she believed in her master, but she knew the truth one day he would do Ahsoka the same way he had done her. He would abandon her too, once he became a master on the Council. So, she had done what she had to, with Sidious's contact she had made the bomb and had it detonate, and she had pretended to be sad, even while inside she was glad, this would show them, no one was infallible, the Jedi too, could be hurt, they could even die and even their precious Chosen One and the Masters of the Order could not protect themselves, and if they couldn't protect themselves then what business did they have in fighting a war to protect others.

Barriss shook those thoughts from her head as she prepared a shuttle, ready and eager to do her master's bidding once again. Soon, she would be in Imperial City, where she would see the ashes of the desolate temple of the Jedi, where she could again look upon her greatest victory over the Jedi, her triumph over those that had ignored her, of those that had though her weak, just because she wasn't skilled at combat. She would go into the Temple and immerse herself in the Dark Side, it was during the massacre that the Dark Side had called loudest to her, and she had heeded its call.

* * *

Darth Wrath picked up his datapad and looked at the planet he had been given. Vjun. It figured, Sidious thought it was a reward to give him an uninhabited planet, and demand that he build a castle there. Fine, he would give into his master's petty demands, if he would like. He was setting plans in motion to destroy him, if it was true that he had gotten rid of Yoda and the Chosen One, and then what was stopping him from removing Sidious and ruling the Empire himself? Once Shaak Ti had been his apprentice, and if he had anything to say about it she would be again. Except this time she would be his Sith apprentice, and his lover, and there would be no one that would come between them this time. There would be no Plo Koon to take her away from him, to steal from him what was rightly his.

He entered his cruiser and went to his personal chambers where she sat, chained to the side of his bed.

"Master Windu," she bowed her head humbly and he reached out and grabbed one of her headtails, he yanked painfully, causing her to cry out in pain.

"That name," he gritted out menacingly, "no longer has any meaning for me. And unless you want to find yourself on the execution block with Obi-Wan you will listen to me."

"I do not fear death," she said calmly, spreading her arms in a non-threatening manner. "Do you remember what happened last time you defied me, or did you forget?" he asked, snarling.

"I….I….Master Plo," she said slowly, brief flashes of images fleetingly passing her before she could grasp them.

"I don't ever want to hear his name again," he said slapping her across her face. "This has nothing to do with him, and everything to do with us. If you were any other Jedi I would have turned you over to our Emperor."

"He will never be MY Emperor," she emphasized.

"Perhaps not, perhaps I could be YOUR Emperor," he added softly.

"You would betray him?" she asked, confused.

"Is that not the way of the Sith? Afterall, it was I that destroyed Yoda and Skywalker, what is it to take the old man?" he asked, his visable eye filled with yellow burning the world around him, changing it into his vision of what the galaxy should be like.

"You….you killed Master Yoda….and Skywalker," Shaak said stunned. "How is that possible."

"With the Dark Side," he told her, "Everything is possible, I can show you powers you never dreamed existed, I can show you the world through my eyes, I can make you a Queen, my Empress, I can make anyone serve you, for as a Sith, you don't serve the Force, the Force serves you," he explained, his eyes glowing as he spoke of dreams beyond her wildest imagination.

"But that's wrong, it's a perversion of the Force," Shaak Ti explained. Wrath left alone, as he went to check on the coordinates for Imperial City, he would have to be there, and hope that Shaak Ti wasn't discovered. She would turn, and with her committed to the Dark Side, they would overthrow his master and then he would get Barriss out of the way, leaving Wrath and Shaak Ti in charge of the Galaxy, the Galaxy would bend to their every whim, there would be nothing they couldn't do, nothing they couldn't accomplish, she would soon learn to call him master.


	26. Chapter 26

Decisions

_A/N: Please give a round of applause for my new beta reader; EzioAuditore1459, without my reader this chapter would not rock as much as it does!_

Garven 'Dave' Dreis had been serving underneath the Hero With No Fear since he was a little kid, and he couldn't believe the whispers around the base, the General Skywalker was dead. Dave had never seen a better pilot than General Anakin Skywalker; he couldn't be dead, could he? Dave was on patrol around the base, when he saw the Son of Skywalker with his sister. "Sir, if I could?" he asked, respectfully.

"What is it, Commander?" Luke asked, noticing the insignia that denoted his rank.

"I just want to say, I've been serving under your father since I was a kid in the Clone Wars, he was the best pilot I've ever seen," Dave told the younger Skywalker, "I'm glad to have you in the Alliance," he told the younger man. "You'll do alright, if you've got half of your father's skill, you'll do better than alright."

"Thank you," Luke told the older man. "My father….was one of a kind," Luke said, thinking over his childhood, despite Anakin's sometimes long absences, Anakin had made sure that his children knew they were loved by him, even if he did have high expectations for them.

"Thank you, Commander," Leia repeated. "We are going to continue fighting for our father, fighting for what he believed in and I am honored to have you fighting for, and serving the Rebellion. My father would be proud," she told the Commander.

"Well, I better get back to my duties," Dave told her.

"What is your name, Commander?" Leia asked, in her commanding way, much like her father.

"My name is Commander Garven Dreis, but you can call me Dave, Ms. Skywalker."

"Leia, Dave, we should be on a first name basis. I'm going to need your help," she told him as she walked off with him, leaving Luke to put the final touches on their plan. "Dave, I would like for you to give a speech on our father tonight. I would be honored if you would mention his exploits, our father's legacy will live on," she said, with determination.

* * *

"Leia," Padme approached her, "What's going on?"

"Go ahead, Dave," Leia said, "Can you just give us a moment of privacy?" she asked.

"Leia…" Padme said. "Why would you do that?"

"We need a distraction, Mom, and I doubt Master Plo will allow us to leave so soon after the last mission," Leia explained to her mother.

"Leave? Leia, where are you going?" Leia sighed and knew there was no use in trying to keep anything from her mother, even without the Force she wouldn't be easy to fool; she knew her and Luke far too well to not be suspicious. "Luke and I are going to save Uncle Obi-Wan," Leia admitted.

"Obi-Wan," Padme said with a frown, "What happened to him?" she asked, so focused she had been on her husband that she hadn't realized that Obi-Wan hadn't returned either.

"Uncle Obi-Wan sacrificed himself so that we could escape. Dad wouldn't leave him behind, and neither will I!" she cried, passionately.

"You are right; Obi-Wan will have to be freed."

"Oh, Mom," Leia continued, "The Emperor….he's going to execute him, we can't allow that to happen to him," she said, as tears filled her brown eyes, so much like Padme's own. Leia was more prone to fits of frustration than Luke; she was so much like her father. "With Dad…" Leia allowed the statement to trail off, "Uncle Obi-Wan is a sign of hope, without a sign of hope, the people will just bow to the Emperor and we can't allow that to happen, we must fight for our cause, and we need Uncle Obi-Wan, he's part of the most publicized team in the Galaxy, just his name stirs hope within the breasts of the young and the old."

"You are right, Leia, but you can't go alone."

"I won't be alone, Mom, Luke and Galen are going with me," she explained, glad that her Mom didn't shoot the plan down.

"And where is this supposed to take place?" Padme asked.

"Imperial City," Leia explained.

"Then I'm coming along."

"But Mom, you can't, the Emperor will be there, and Darth Wrath, and Barriss, you don't stand a chance."

"Are you implying because I can't use the Force, I'm helpless, let me tell you something missy, before you came along, I was very involved in the Clone Wars, and your father never considered me weak just because I couldn't use the Force doesn't mean the Force isn't WITH me," she told her daughter, something Anakin had told her several times before. "The Force is an ally, but not just within the Force sensitives, it will provide for me as well, and this isn't the first time I've been involved in a rescue mission to retrieve Obi-Wan from the enemy, I'm going and that's final."

Leia stared at her mother for a moment before agreeing; sometimes she forgot just how talented a politician she really was. "Alright Mom. I'm going to go ask Mara if she wants to come, it is her Dad after all," Leia explained as she headed for Mara's quarters.

* * *

Padme turned to her nephew who had been watching the whole scene with a slight smile on her face. "You wanted an adventure, Jix, are you really ready for one?"

"Yes, Aunt Padme," Jix replied.

"Then you need to go suit up, follow me," she said as she went to the Alliance's uniforms and found something more appropriate. Padme picked up a regal dress, and put on pants and combat boots underneath it, as well as a camouflaged top. When it was necessary she would discard the regal dress, but it would be necessary at the kind of ceremony the Emperor would be giving. She tucked a small blaster into her boots, as well as a vibroblade, just to be on the safe side. Padme would not go into this blind. Jix dressed less constricting, in the outfit of a typical bodyguard, and thus would be allowed the simple blaster he carried.

* * *

Leia headed toward Mara Jade Kenobi but was stopped when she saw Galen, although Leia had made it very clear to Mon Mothma what she planned on doing, she could only hope that she wouldn't rat on her to the Jedi. Normally, Leia would tell Aunt Ahsoka, after all she was the Knight in charge of Leia's Jedi training, but Aunt Ahsoka was hurting, she had just lost part of her body, and Leia knew from talks with her father that that would take awhile to adjust to, and besides Leia didn't want to get Aunt Ahsoka into any trouble, and this mission would be very dangerous, and Leia knew she had to go, and she didn't want anyone to stop them.

"Galen," Leia said with a smile as he spotted her and put his arms around her bringing her in for a kiss. Leia responded to his kiss, and then pulled away looking up into his dark eyes, so serious and caring. "I need to ask you a favor," she said, lowering her voice.

"Anything, Leia," Galen said looking into her eyes. "I would do anything for you Leia," he pronounced seriously.

"It's going to be dangerous."

"Ha! Danger doesn't impress me," Galen said teasingly.

"I'm serious, Galen," Leia replied, "We are going to have to sneak away from the Jedi, if they find out," Leia closed her eyes and opened them, "When they find out, there will be punishment, I don't know what, but we should be prepared for anything, but I can't worry about that for now."

"Leia, slow down," Galen said. "You are babbling."

Galen was right, she was babbling. Leia took the moment to contact Luke through their bond and send him after Mara Jade. "I know, I'm sorry, it's just I want you to understand the risks," she explained.

"I know the risks, and I'm in. Come on; let's go check on the Imperial cruiser that Master Dooku was able to procure."

"Don't you mean steal?" Leia shot back as she was careful to walk slowly beside her boyfriend, despite the rising need to run toward the hanger.

* * *

Luke was deep in meditation when he felt his twin bond flare to life as Leia contacted him. Luke sighed as he opened his brilliant blue eyes and deftly navigated the corridors toward Mara Jade Kenobi's quarters. He didn't see why his sister insisting on invited her, as the Jedi knew she could be a liability; it was her father after all. Besides, Luke had always barely tolerated his beloved uncle's eldest child, but still he waited as he touched her Force presence, letting the girl know that he was outside her quarters.

"What do you want?" Mara Jade Kenobi said once she spotted the elder Skywalker twin.

"Look, I'm not any happier to be here than you are to have me here," he said, tersely, "But Leia thinks you might be of some help. She thinks four Jedi will have a better chance that three," Luke explained.

"Chance at what?" Mara said, opening the door and letting him step inside.

"Chance at rescuing Uncle Obi-Wan," Luke replied, just noticing her tear stained face. Luke felt slightly guilty.

"You want to rescue my father?"Mara asked seemingly surprised. "The infamous Chosen One is dead, and no one even noticed that my father didn't return," she said through clenched teeth. "Of course I'm coming, Skywalker, just stay out of my way," she said, turning to put on a green Jedi robe, the same color as her emerald eyes.

"You can't blame Dad for this."

"Oh, yea, watch me Skywalker, just watch me. From what I understand if it wasn't for your dad, Dad would have been safe with the Alliance, he's always cleaning up after the Chosen One," she snarled.

"That's not fair!" Luke cut in, "You know as well as I do that they were like brothers, they were the team, and Dad risked his life for Uncle Obi-Wan just as much as Uncle Obi-Wan cleaned up Dad's mess."

"Then why is it my father that the Emperor has decided to publically execute?" she asked, her green eyes flashing.

"Don't forget Mara that it's my father that died!" Luke flared back, tears threatening to break through.

"And don't you forget, farm boy that my Dad is to be publically executed!"

"Not if I have anything to say about," Luke snapped, tired of her attitude. "Are you in or out?" he asked dejectedly.

"I'm in, farm boy, I'm defiantly in," Mara Jade said as she grabbed her lightsaber and clipped it to her belt. "Now are you going to lead the way, or am I supposed to do everything for myself," she asked.

"This way, Boss," Luke replied as he led her toward the hanger.

* * *

As Dave's speech began, the six Alliance members were on the stolen Imperial cruiser as Padme put in the coordinates for Coruscent and Luke and Leia took their chairs as the pilot and copilot. Mara began going through her katas as she prepared to save her father, and Jix turned on the HoloNews watching for news of the Emperor's celebration.

* * *

Dave looked around for the Skywalker's as he began, his palms sweating profusely.

"Go ahead, Dave," Ahsoka said waving her new human-looking hand around awkwardly.

"Right, General Tano," he said as he cleared his throat. "Most of you just know me as the best pilot here, but that's inaccurate to say, I am only the best non-Jedi pilot, the title of best pilot refers to Tan Skywalker, why I remember when the then-Chancellor awarded General Skywalker the title of Tan, it couldn't have been long after he had received his first and only padawan," Dave continued, looking at Ahsoka, "I was a volunteer and I worked within Shadow Squadron before my transfer, and before the end of the Clone Wars, I was just a kid when I met General Skywalker, green behind the ears, but General Skywalker took it upon himself to train me as a pilot. He always told me that being a pilot wasn't what you knew in here," he said pointing to his head, "but in here," he replied as he pointed to his heart. "I know that Lady Skywalker left word that it would be too painful for her or her elder children to be here, but I would like to draw attention to the youngest Skywalker, Jinn, your father will be greatly missed," Dave said as his voice cracked slightly, "I wouldn't be here today if it wasn't for the heroics of your father, the Hero With No Fear," Dave said as the room errupted in applause and then an alarm went off, signaling the hanger door closing with the take off of a transport.


	27. Mandalorian Duel

Mandalorian Duel

_A/N Some lines were taken from Matthew Stover's ROTJ novel, not harm in intended._

Canderous sized up his opponent; the man was smaller than him but very built, all muscle, which Canderous shouldn't be surprised about given that he was taking him on for the title of Mandalore. Canderous turned to his opponent, and he looked square into the mask he was wearing, Canderous still carried his mask in his hand. He spoke clearly and precisely.

"We as Mandalorians believe honor can be found with the mist of battle. Should a time occur when we face an overwhelming force we shall be prepared and die for our beliefs. From the bloodshed we will emerge as a great people of the blade united as one! The way of the warrior is a path that while we seek we intend to do so in a just and honorable way. Our code is outlined before us, we shall follow it in battle and it will define who we are as an empire. Make sure you remember that Fett," he told the Clone.

"Actually the name is Tano, Rex Tano," Rex replied, as he shook his hand.

"So you have killed someone before, right Kid?" Canderous said to the younger man. "Even Boba Fett has killed here."

Rex turned around to look at the younger man in dark green armor. "You are one of us," he asked.

"No, unlike you I can think for myself, I am my father's son, and I am unaltered." Rex nodded; deciding now was not the time to face this Boba.

"Yes, I have been on many battlefields, I have killed many men," Rex said, "And I will kill many more," Rex contemplated. "We have a saying a man who doesn't hope for anything has no hope in battle," Rex said.

"Alright, newbie, enough chit-chat, chose your weapon."

Rex still had his grenade, and even though he would like to use his blasters, there would be no way to fight with blasters, a stay blast could hurt the Duchess and he wasn't willing to take that chance. He picked up twin vibroblades and swung them around a couple of times, familiarizing himself with the weapon of choice, he snuck a look over his shoulder as Canderous was doing the same. They bowed to one another in typical Mandalorian custom. "Glory through Victory," they said as they shook hands and then turned and walked away ten paces, as if they were fighting with blasters. The boy, Boba Fett, blew a whistle and it began, Rex feinted lift ducking behind a bush, so he could study his opponent's movements from his location.

* * *

Suddenly, Canderous disappeared, and Rex turned around with his vibroblades cris crossed in front of him in defense. Rex stood up and the first punch was thrown, hitting Rex in the jaw. It was a heck of a shot, and had come as a surprise, knocking the wind out of him as he prepared to use his vibroblade and feinted to the right slicing to the right cleaving his way through the man's armor and leaving a thin trail of blood where his blade had crossed his opponents side, a weakness in the armor Rex knew from experience. He heard the Mandalorian grant, trying not to show the pain he had received from Rex.

"You aren't an ordinary stormtrooper are you?" Canderous bit out. Rex started to reply but thought better of it, as he met Canderous's blade time and time again. The Mandalorians had formed a group around them, as was customary, they had to stay within the circle, and to exit the circle was to forfeit the title that he now sought. He could feel the adrenaline pumping through his body, invoking his body's natural fight or flight response as he side stepped a feint and kicked out his foot kicking his opponent square in the jaw. Still, Canderous kept coming, and Rex finally answered.

"No, I'm not a stormtrooper. I fight for the Alliance to Restore the Republic, I fought under Jedi, and I married one."

Canderous laughed a short barking laugh. "Did you hear that boys, this man he went and married a Jedi," but Canderous's distraction would be his downfall. Though Rex had never been trained in lightsaber combat, he had spent considerable time training with Jedi, and being with them on the battlefield.

* * *

Even though Rex couldn't feel the Force he had been taught to resist it, had spent too many hours around Jedi not to notice the signs, to him the Force was like a gust of wind he didn't know how to access or direct, but it was there just the same. All he had to do was decide, decide to win. So Rex did what he had been taught, he made a decision, he decided to win.

Canderous attacked Rex desperately as Rex continued to gain ground, only a desperate whirl to one side made what would have been a killing blow gaze the side of his neck. Canderous ran to the edge of the circle and looked back at his opponent. Rex approached him slowly, Canderous's death had already been decided when he had used Satine as a bargaining chip, there was no going back now, he wouldn't lose because he couldn't lose there was more than just his life at stake after all.

There was General Kenobi's wife who had already been through more in Jabba's Palace than any woman should ever have to endure; there was the cause for the Rebellion, and the fact that if Rex didn't win, Mandalore would remain enslaved by the Empire. Rex after all had seen too much death on the battle field, and though Rex may eventually die, he wouldn't die here and he wouldn't die today.

* * *

The first chop of Rex's blade slid off Canderous's instinctive guard. The second bent his wrist backwards with a satisfying crunch; though for his credit the Mandalorian merely grunted at the useless wrists and switched stances protecting his injured hand. The third flash of his silver blade forced the opposite shoulder in so much that he was nearly cutting himself, and he was forced to give ground, his back up against the Mandalorians, Canderous was shoved forward, and nearly tripped. It said a lot about Rex's character that he allowed Canderous to collect his bearings, not going in for the easy kill as he retreated. Canderous backed away as far as he dared but Rex was right on top of him.

Canderous's breath began to come out short, hard, and uneven. He knew he was beaten before it was over. Rex mimicked Skywalker's Djem So styles, relying on sheer power to overcome his opponent. Canderous dipped low and spun into another reverse ankle sweep but met only air, for Rex had already sidestepped to his right, leaving Canderous attacking air.

* * *

Rex kicked toward Canderous's face, his boot resembling terminal velocity; again Canderous felt the boot hit him hard. Canderous felt the impact of white fire, and he felt himself falling as if the forest floor had turned upside down and he fell toward the sky. Rex approached him carefully, he was not eager to take his life, he had taken so many in his life, but really this was necessary as needed as it had been when Dogma had taken out the Dark Jedi General Krell who had ordered his men against one another, sabotaging their mission. Rex had to take his life, though he prayed to the Force that it was painless, Rex bowed down beside the fallen Mandalorian.

"Do it, end my life you coward."

"I am not a coward; it's not cowardice that makes me hesitate. It's reverence for life, even yours. It's respect for the man you've been, and I'm no happier to have to do that than you will be once it's done," he said, and with that he brought the vibroblade down on his neck and felt the sickening chop as the Mandalorian's head was severed from his body. "For the Republic, for the Rebel Alliance," he said as Duchess Satine was sat free and he was boosted up on their shoulders as each man there swore allegiance to him, all save one.


	28. Chapter 28

_A/N Thank my Beta Reader  
EzioAuditore1459 and be sure to check out my reader's story Jedi Exile which will tie into Ty's past lol..The paragraphs about the reason Tyrone doesn't like the name tie were written by  
EzioAuditore1459...if you want to see more writing like that check out Jedi Exile...  
_

Plans for Yavin

After the commotion of the Padawan Pack leaving had died down, along with a few Huttese curses from Ahsoka Tano, no doubt picked up from her former master, Dave continued his speech.

"How many of us here heard the words Kenobi, Skywalker, and Tano, and that was enough to fill our hearts with hope. Skywalker was like a brilliant light, banishing the doubts and the darkness from our souls. Kenobi, Skywalker, and Tano we all know that these names were the cause for many school-yard brawls. Skywalker was the master of audacity; his intensity, boldness and sheer jaw dropping luck made many younglings wish to have half of the dash, of that something extra that Skywalker seemed to excel at naturally," Dave paused as his voice strained, the death of the Chosen One was hitting everyone hard, there wasn't many a dry eye, except perhaps Ahsoka who was angry, angry at her padawan, and angry at her master for leaving her.

"Skywalker was made larger than life by the stories, by the HoloNews, the only pilot that was ever given the complimentary title of Tan. When the Hero With No Fear was coined with that phrase, it seemed to fit Anakin Skywalker; he never cared about the odds, about the danger. He always came through, he always succeeded. Anakin Skywalker was the most powerful Jedi of his generation, perhaps of any generation. He was the fastest. The strongest. An unbeatable pilot. He was an unstoppable warrior. On the ground, in the air or sea or space, there in no one that comes even close," he said, with a deep breath, he knew they were all thinking the same thing. What would the Alliance do without him?

"He had not just power, not just skill but dash: that rare, invaluable combination of boldness and grace. He will be sorely missed," Dave said and as the room broke out in applause, there wasn't a dry eye anywhere. Mon Mothma approached him.

"Thanks, Dave, that was just what we need, to prepare for the attack on the Death Star, are you in?" she asked. "We could use a few great pilots."

"Of course Boss," Dave said as he left to go suit up. Bail Organa had arrived and he went to talk to Mon Mothma.

* * *

"So Mon, what's the situation," Bail said, and Mon looked into his eyes and saw loneliness.

"How have you been, Bail, really since Breha's…"

"I don't want to talk about it Mon, you understand do you not?"

"Of course, Bail. You understand the huge risk your daughter took. She along with Leia Skywalker was able to get us the plans for the Death Star, now's our chance to destroy the space station," she said turning on the HoloNews. "We can strike a major blow to the Empire when he's busy with this," she said as she saw the countdown to the execution of Obi-Wan Kenobi.

"General Kenobi…Mon, what I walked in on…is Skywalker really dead?" he asked.

"I'm afraid so, Bail. We have his body here. Kix, our head medic pronounced him dead, there is no chance he's still alive. The Emperor is overconfident. He has both Barriss and Lord Wrath with him at this little celebration of his…" Mon continued, although it didn't seem as if he was listening.

"The Alliance has relied on the Jedi, and more importantly on Skywalker and Kenobi to be their driving Force, to give them hope. How's Padme taking this?"

"Actually, I believe Padme is with the Padawan Pack," Mon explained.

"The Padawan Pack?" Bail questioned.

"It seems that the Skywalker's twin children along with Galen Marek and Mara Jade Kenobi have decided to rescue General Kenobi from the Emperor's clutches."

"I see, and Padme is with this group?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, along with her nephew Jix, though not many know of his real identity."

"I see. So you believe we can take out this Death Star while the Emperor is distracted by his little celebration."

"Yes, we have the Death Star plans; it seems that the Empire doesn't consider a small one-man fighter to be a threat. If we could just get a small team of fighters together."

"To destroy the Empire, Mon, we have to destroy the Emperor, and as far as my talks with General Kenobi went, the Jedi believe that only Skywalker and his son can destroy him."

"Well then we will have to get his son to take his place," Mon said determinedly.

"I hope you are right, Mon, but after looking through the causality report, I just wonder if we aren't just wasting lives. They come to us Mon because they believe in our Cause, because they want to fight for something greater than themselves. And then we have to inform their families of their deaths."

"Bail, they know the risks," Mon said, she knew the death of his Queen was hitting him harder than even she had thought.

"Alright, Mon, let's get this team together.

* * *

Within a few standard hours, Master Plo and Sha Koon had volunteered as well as Tyrone Dooku, Tup, Dave, and Narra. They had their six pilots.

"I'm really getting too old for this. One of these days, I'm going to retire, and leave the rest of you to get along without me," Tyrone grumbled.

"Master Dooku, you love the action, admit it," Jinn said. "I sure wish I could come along," he said, looking at him. "If Dad were here…" he trailed off tears filling his eyes as he reached out numbly and wrapped himself around the older Jedi Master. Tyrone ruffled his hair.

"Hey, Jinn. Jinn, look at me." Jinn looked up at the Jedi Master.

"Your time will come when you are older, more experienced. You have something about you that I've always lacked. You know that I was once a Sith Lord, that I fought your father on the battlefield many times, that yes, I tried to take his life, but Skywalker is tenacious, and I do not believe that you will never see him again, but until you do, I would be honored to be your mentor," Tyrone found himself saying, and Tyrone wondered why under normal circumstances he didn't even LIKE kids.

Blast it all, he could barely stand the elder Skywalker twins, but there was something about this Jinn. Maybe he reminded him too much of his former apprentice, or perhaps the Force was drawing them together.

"You will?" Jinn said, as the tears stopped flowing and Tyrone found himself patting the kid's dark hair in an awkward way. He had never really comforted anyone. The best he had ever done was tell Qui-Gon to release his feelings into the Force.

"Of course, child. Now just do whatever it is kids do," Tyrone said strangely uncomfortable as he approached Master Plo and Sha Koon.

"Hello, Tyrone, sure you are ready for this old man?" Plo asked with a laugh.

"I'm ready if you are. Let's just take it easy and not get ourselves killed out there," Tyrone replied.

"So Ty," Dave said, and Tyrone found himself applying pressure around Dave's neck. Once Tyrone noticed what he was doing he stopped. "So I guess Ty doesn't work for you," Dave replied after coughing and wheezing and rubbing his sore neck.

"Sorry about that old chap," Tyrone said, with a smirk, "That nickname brings back a lot of….unpleasant memories," he said and Dave backed away from him slowly.

* * *

That nickname Ty did indeed bring back unpleasant memories to the old Jedi Master. He remembered the last time someone had called him that. Long, long ago, back when he was just a learner at the Jedi Temple. As is often the case, being so successful in Jedi training had earned him many enemies.

Ty was what they had called him so many times in their teasing. He remembered a particularly painful occasion which had resulted in him launching his tormentors of a balcony with A Force-push. Thankfully none of them had been injured, that could have led to an early expulsion from the Order. Instead he had only received a lecture and some small punishment that he no longer remembered from Master Yoda. That had been the first time he had ever let his emotions gain control of him.

The second time had been by his then-best friend, Lorian Nod. He remembered how Lorian had stolen a Sith holocron from the Jedi Archives and blamed Dooku in front of the Jedi Council. After that incident they ended up in a heated fight during what was supposed to be a simple task for their class to perform.

Tyrone had been infuriated when Lorian chose to use that particular nickname for him during their fight. If they had not been using only training lightsabers one of them might have been killed. As it was, Lorian had been expelled and Tyrone given a warning. That was the second time he lost control.

The third occasion he was called that was by Padawan Nioman Dokoora. Tyrone had just been made a Jedi Knight and was on a mission against a pirate base on some planet that he no longer remembered. He and Nioman had been separated from the other Jedi when old tensions between them erupted. That is when Nioman called him Ty. It had brought back so many unsavory memories that Tyrone had attacked the younger man. Both of them had reached into the Dark Side that day. Nioman eventually triumphed by the use of Force Lightning at an unprecedented young age but, in the end, both Jedi had sworn not to speak of the incident to the Council in order to prevent severe punishment. That had been the worst of Dooku's encounters with the Dark Side until meeting Darth Sidious.

So suffice it to say, Tyrone Dooku had not had good experiences with that nickname.

* * *

He was brought back to the present by Plo's voice "Tyrone," he admonished, "You should be more careful, in this chaotic universe where the Dark Side has a foothold, don't give into it."

Tyrone frowned, Master Plo was right, he knew he didn't walk the Dark Path but neither did he walk in the light. "We will all do what we feel is right," he responded as Sha looked at him nervously.

While, Master Plo, Sha, and Tyrone Dooku were preparing their starships Narra, Dave and Tup were also preparing theirs.

* * *

"So," Tup said with a grin, "You want to make a little wager on this mission."

"Tup, you are always gambling, you do know that gambling is illegal."

"Yeah, Narra, well so is being a part of the Rebellion," he said with a shrug. "You in Dave," he asked.

"Sure why not? What's the wager?"

Tup grinned, "That one of us and not the Jedi will take out the Death Star," he said.

Dave returned his grin, "Why stop there, why not say I will take it our rather than say you," Dave grinned arrogantly.

"Deal. Let's say twenty republic credits."

"Why not make it fifty?" Dave responded.

"Dude," Tup replied crossly, "How much is the Alliance paying you?"

"That's for me to know, and you not to find out."

"Boys, Boys," Narra said as she knew how competitive her brother could get.

Plus, in the Empire clones were slaves, they couldn't owe anything. They were solely the property of the Empire; they were still numbers, not people. They may be Clones, but they were people too. And Narra knew that she was one heck of a pilot, so she shook her head at her brother before putting on her helmet careful not to get her long dark hair caught up in it, and she entered the cockpit, and did her pre ops of the starfighter. She hoped that both she and Tup would make it through this, Narra was extremely loyal to her family, and that included all Clones on the Alliance's side. She hoped Rex was okay on Mandalore, even though she hadn't spent much time around him since he was married to a Jedi and all, she didn't want to see anything happen to him. Narra cleared her thoughts and focused on the mission at hand.


End file.
